


And then you walked into my life

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: CEO Oliver Queen, Dog Walking, Dogs, Felicity is a dog walker, Love, Opposites Attract, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a down on her luck IT specialist who has taken a job walking dogs. She enjoys the animals and less stress but she wants to get back into her field as soon as she can. Oliver Queen is a CEO of the most lucrative tech company in Star City. He has recently adopted a new puppy as a way to relieve his stress and decides to hire a dog walker. He never expects the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty that shows up at his door and will change his life forever.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1031
Kudos: 979





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I took a little break on my fics so I could focus on my family but as you know, I missed writing. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic. I will update as time permits, but you know me I can never leave something unfinished so I am sure my updates will be every few days. This should be a cute fun one with Olicity front and center as usual. Tags and characters might change as I update. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments.
> 
> The poster is by my dear sweet friend Cher (@behindblueeyes72). Love you Sis!
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity felt like her arm was being pulled from its socket. She had three big dogs today and they were intent on getting to their destination with her in tow. She gripped the leashes tighter and pulled back breathing a sigh of relief as the dogs responded and slowed their pace. It was just another couple of blocks to the dog park and as they crossed the last intersection she noted the park was empty. Good, that was just how she liked it. She sank down on the bench and pulled the dogs toward her talking in soft baby tones. She loved animals. The job as a dog walker had been unexpected but she was finding she enjoyed it.

Animals were easier to deal with than people. Especially people who were calling upset because their hard drive had crashed, or their monitor was on the fritz. She unclipped the leashes and a small smile curved her pink tinged lips as the dogs wandered off to play. Now she could relax. She pulled out the book she had been reading and casting one last glance at her surroundings lost herself in her book.

Books were her one true pleasure. Especially romance novels. She loved to immerse herself in the love story and escape the stresses of her life. The thought of a dashingly dressed man crashing into her life and giving her a happily ever after was a dream she kept to herself. She was a strong, independent woman who was also a romantic.

She snickered at how cocky the man was in this particular novel. Why did the good looking ones think they hung the moon? Time passed quickly as it always did and soon it was time for her to gather the pups and take them home. She had a meeting with a new client today at Noon and she did not want to be late. From what she knew of him he was a CEO of one of the largest companies in Star City. He demanded she be punctual and so she placed her book in her bag and quickly gathered the dogs. She could not be late.

She was late

***

Oliver pulled on his suit jacket and looked at his watch for the 3rd time. The dog walker he had hired was to have been there at Noon and it was now 12:15. As someone with an extremely busy schedule Oliver was a stickler for punctuality.

He heard the doorbell ring and strode to the door pulling it open with a scowl on his face. What he saw took him completely by surprise.

There was a small blonde, standing in front of him blowing hair from her eyes. She was soaking wet and She was holding a dog leash and had a backpack strapped on. However, what really caught his attention were her shoes. They were caked in mud. His eyes traveled back up and met a pair of pleasing blue eyes that he had to admit were appealing; and then she started babbling.

“Mr. Queen? I am so sorry I am late. I had to return the dogs I was walking this morning and one of the owners was late. Then Patton got loose, and I had to chase him down and of course as he was crossing the street I got splashed with water. Some drivers are so inconsiderate. Of course, once I caught up with him….”

“Ms. Smoak?” His voice was deep and rich and slightly annoyed, and it stopped her rambling immediately.

“Yes?”

Felicity tried to act casual as she looked up all six foot one of the man in front of her. He wore a suit like he had been born to model them and his blue eyes, though annoyed, were deep and bright blue. He had a muscular form and short cut blondish brown hair. But what drew her eyes was the scruff that laid quite nicely along his jaw. It itched for fingers to be run through it and so she gripped the leash just a little tighter. She was nervous. Not because her client was so very good looking but because she knew what he was going to say next. Your fired.

“As much as I would love to stand here and listen to you babble for another 20 minutes I am already late for a meeting.” Oliver opened the door wider. “Come in but stay right here. I don't want mud all over my floors. I will get you a towel.”

Felicity stepped gingerly into his penthouse as he closed the door, and looked around curiously. It was beautiful, a little cold and so very clean. She guessed there was not a speck of dirt in the entire place and she looked down at her clothes and then down to her dog.

“Don’t you dare move Pascal.” He looked up at her and whined but did not move.

Oliver arrived a few moments later carrying a fluffy white towel with a gorgeous brindle color puppy following obediently behind him, tail wagging.

“Here, you can dry off with this.” Oliver handed her the towel and Felicity took it gingerly not quite sure what to do with it. It was so white and clean. She hated to even touch it.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her as she stood there and stared at the towel. “Is there a problem?”

“Ummmm, no. Well, yes. This towel is so clean. I hate to get it dirty.”

Oliver hid the quirk to his lips that threatened to make him look like he was smiling. She was not going to charm him. He had a busy day ahead of him.

“It is just a towel Ms. Smoak. I have plenty more and the house keeper will wash it.” He looked down at the puppy at his feel, tail wagging excitedly. “This is Otis. I got him just a few days ago and I need someone to periodically come by and walk him and maybe feed him if my meetings run late. I can pay you $100 a day.”

Felicity was looking at the puppy and talking to him with her usual baby tones when she heard her fee. $100 a day. That was three times what she normally received.

Oliver did not have time waste, so he pulled a key from his pocket and held it out to her. “Here is a key to my apartment. You are only getting this because you have impeccable reviews. If you are thinking of stealing anything, please don’t. I have the best security system money can buy and….”

He heard her snort and looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide as if she was just as surprised as he was that she had made that noise.

“Is something funny Ms. Smoak?”

“Ummmm no, well yes. You said you have the best security system. Everyone thinks that until, bam! Someone breaks into their apartment and steals their TV and video system and don’t even get me started on the DVD’s they took.”

“That sounds like an interesting story, but I really am very late.” Oliver took out his keys and looked down at her still dripping wet, holding the towel. “Please feel free to use the bathroom. It is down the hall on the left. The dryer is right next to it.”

He knelt and awkwardly patted Otis on the head. The puppy licked him, and he quickly stood up wiping his cheek. “Now you be good Otis.”

He gave Felicity a quick nod before walking out the door.

Felicity looked down at the towel she was still holding in her hand and then at the two dogs that were looking at her expectantly and her shoulders slumped. That had been a complete whirlwind. However, she was still employed and at the fee he was paying her she was thrilled. Otis cocked his head and Pascal whined as she smiled at them.

“Well that went well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat impatiently in his seat tapping a pen on the table as another executive rambled on about budgets. He loved being the CEO of QC and running the company but there were two things he hated. Board meetings and paperwork.

He looked up as he heard the person speaking finish and he gave them his obligatory smile as they took their seat. Thank goodness the meeting was almost over. He glanced down at his phone wanting to check on Otis. The puppy had been a spur of the moment decision based on friends telling him that he needed something to help with his stress. Things had been going well at the company, but he had been extremely busy working on an acquisition that would help take QC and its technology to the next level. This had increased his stress levels and his friends had taken note.

His first week with Otis had been eventful. The puppy was rambunctious and had a ton of energy and after talking to his friend Tommy he had decided to hire a dog walker. He found Felicity online and her reviews had been impeccable. She, however, had been a surprise. She had a picture on her online profile, but her face had been half hidden in a dog she held on her lap. It was the same dog she had with her this morning.

He glanced at his phone again as a new voice started to drone and then started to ask him questions. His phone call would have to wait.

***

Oliver rubbed his eyes a couple of hours later as he walked into his office. As much as he hated being in the meeting, he felt it had gone well and the decision to move forward with the acquisition of a new tech company had been approved.

He sat down at his desk and took a moment to check his emails before heading out to lunch. He was meeting his best friend Tommy for lunch and the man was notoriously late. Oliver glanced at his phone again and this time he picked it up and hit the app for his security system. Otis might not even be there. Maybe Felicity had taken him for his walk.

He clicked the button to turn on his cameras and what he saw almost made him come out of his chair. Were those mud tracks? Oliver zoomed in closer to his couch and sure enough there were muddy dog prints tracking perfectly along his cream-colored couch. _What the hell?_

He switched cameras searching the house and his stomach was in knots as he noticed more mud.

He was about to turn the camera off and call Ms. Smoak when he switched to the camera that handled the kitchen. His anger still at a boiling point suddenly deflated when he saw Felicity sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with Otis sitting beside her. The dog that she had brought with her was laying obediently beside her and she was talking in sweet soft tones to Otis.

“We have to get you all cleaned up before your Daddy gets home because if he finds out that I let you romp in the mud he might not let you and Pascal play together anymore.” She rubbed the puppy’s fur and the dog started licking her face. The pure, innocent laugh that erupted from her lips stopped Oliver cold. His life was stressful and hectic but that laugh was simple happiness.

He watched as her dog stood up not wanting to be left out and before he knew it both dogs had Felicity pinned to the ground licking her face. She was laughing hysterically.

He found himself laughing as well and he immediately stopped with a cough, looking around a little embarrassed. He realized he wanted nothing more than to sit there and watch her, but he had to get to the restaurant. He flipped off the app and quickly grabbed his keys heading to the elevators.

“Ms. Walker, please cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. I am meeting Tommy for lunch and then heading home.” His assistant looked up at him in surprise. Oliver Queen never left the office early, but she did not miss a beat.

“Yes Mr. Queen. Have a good afternoon.”

Oliver stepped onto the private elevator and it whisked him quickly down to the garage. He climbed into his low-slung black sports car and then quickly drove toward the diner where he had agreed to meet Tommy. It was a restaurant they had been frequenting for years. The food was good, and the people were nice.

He walked in heading toward their usual booth and was surprised to find Tommy already there sipping an ice water.

Tommy looked up at him and then down at his watch. “Oliver Queen, late? Did I miss something?” He turned and looked quickly out the window at the sky. “Are pigs flying?”

Oliver gave him a “go to hell” look as Tommy looked back at him with a grin.

“You are never late man, what’s up?”

“My dog walker.”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he looked confused. “Your dog walker?”

Oliver ordered an iced tea from the waitress and his usual, allowing Tommy to place his order as well before he continued.

“Yes. You suggested I get a dog walker for Otis and she started this morning. However, she was late, which in turn made me late for my board meeting.”

Tommy still looked confused. “Ok. But why were you late for our lunch?”

Oliver’s face turned a little pink and he took a drink of his tea. Tommy picked up on his discomfort and he sighed. “Were you checking up on her?”

Oliver did not say a word, but he did not have to say anything.

“You were watching her on your cameras, weren’t you?” Then his eyes widened. “Is she cute?”

Tommy busted out laughing. “Oh my god she IS! Well then maybe I need to stop by and meet this dog walker.”

“Tommy.” Oliver’s voice held a warning and Tommy just grinned. “Ok, yes she is cute. But that is besides the point. You know how I am about punctuality.”

Tommy DID know and he felt for the poor girl. “So, did she have an excuse?”

“She babbled something about returning the dogs and one of her clients was late and then having to chase someone and getting splashed with water from a passing car. And she had mud all over her shoes…” He stopped talking as Tommy was laughing so hard, he had tears.

“What are you laughing about?” Oliver’s scowl was comedic, so Tommy dramatically wiped his eyes.

“Oh my god. You having to deal with both punctuality and mud.”

“It’s not funny Tommy.”

“Oh yes, it is my friend.”

Oliver sighed as the waitress brought their food. “When I looked on the monitors one of the dogs had traipsed mud all over my couch.”

That did it for Tommy. He was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Oliver rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. He had to admit it was a comedy of errors.

Tommy wiped his eyes having not laughed that hard in a long time. “So, are you going to fire her?”

Oliver took a bite of his sandwich and thought about that. Was he going to fire her? If it was someone in his company was late his history would be to fire them on the spot. However, there was something about her that made him reluctant to fire her.

“No.”

“No. Wow. She must really be cute. I think Otis needs a visit from his Uncle Tommy.”

Oliver rolled his eyes again and changed the subject. He needed to think about something else. Not about a 5 foot nothing blonde haired, blue eyed dog walker that was cute as hell.

“How are things going at Merlyn Global?”

Tommy recognized his friend changing the subject. He really didn’t want to think about what he had going on at the office, but he decided to just go along.

“Well much better now that my Dad has handed over the reins fully to me.”

“Is he good with you taking the company in a different direction?” Oliver took a sip of his tea. His friend had been waiting for years to take over the family business. It had finally happened, and he was happy for Tommy.

“Well he no longer has a say. I bought his shares of the company.” Tommy smiled and lifted his drink in a toast.

“Touché my friend.” Oliver acknowledged him and they clinked glasses.

“Well sometimes I have smart ideas.” Tommy grinned.

They finished their lunch and made plans to meet again the following week and Oliver walked to his car. It was time to go home. He wondered if Felicity would still be there.

***

Felicity rushed around the penthouse trying to make sure she cleaned up all the mud that Otis had scattered through the house. It had been hard keeping the dogs from running in the mud at the dog park. They had been enjoying themselves and working out their energy. And she thought she had things under control when she got them back to the penthouse, but that had not been the case. She had loosened her grip slightly on his leash to open the door. Otis had pulled free and raced into the house before she could stop him. He had made a beeline for the couch and Felicity had watched in horror as he proceeded to walk right across the tan fabric.

Luckily the fabric was scotch guarded, and she was able to clean it up quickly, but she was sure there were other areas in the house affected. She had managed to capture him in the kitchen and placed him and Pascal in the bath tub to wash their feet. That had ended in her getting sprayed with water yet again as both dogs decided to shake out the water from their fur.

She looked around the room making sure she had everything cleaned up before she stripped off her shirt and shorts and took them back to the dryer. She figured she had time to dry her clothes before she left. Oliver was not due home for another hour, so she had time to dress and be gone before he arrived.

She grabbed one of his t-shirts off the table next to the washing machine and pulled it on before placing her clothing into the dryer. The shirt hit her mid-thigh and would cover her adequately until her clothes were dry. Once the dryer was running, she wandered around looking for any other mud tracks Otis might have left behind.

She was looking around in what she assumed was Oliver’s bedroom when she heard the front door shut. _Shit!_ Who was that? She looked around quickly trying to find something, anything to use as a weapon but then common sense took over. A thief did not know the alarm combination and because the alarm did not trigger, she figured there could only be one explanation. Oliver was home early.

***

Oliver walked into the penthouse shutting down the alarm and closing the door behind him. Otis came running up to him and Oliver was surprised to find him clean. She must have given him a bath. He patted the puppy’s head glancing up as the other dog came lumbering in behind him. The dog sat on his haunches and watched as Oliver stood and walked further into the room. If the dog was here that meant that Felicity was still here.

He glanced at the couch and again was surprised to find the footprints gone. She must have cleaned them up. He walked further into the home, both dogs at his heels as he searched for her. Where could she be? He passed the guest bathroom and bedroom and when he did not find her, he realized, she must be in his room.

He pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw his dog walker in his bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin.

“Oliver, hi. Umm, I am sorry. I was cleaning up the apartment because Otis decided to traipse through the house with mud on his paws…and then when I was giving them a bath they both decided to shake the water off and my clothes got all wet…so I thought I would use your dryer again…and I put on one of your t-shirts while my clothes were drying, which by the way is very soft… anyway I was hoping my clothes would be dry and I would be gone before you got home but you came home early. I didn’t want you to see me in your shirt and underwear, so I decided to hide under the covers. I promise I will wash them…”

Oliver was stunned. She was babbling about mud and her clothes getting wet, but his mind had fritzed when she said she was wearing his t-shirt.

He gripped the handle of the door a little tighter and swallowed as he tried to talk. “You’re wearing my t-shirt?”

Felicity just nodded and her blonde curls bobbed.

“And you’re in my bed.”

She nodded again and finally he turned and walked away. _Crap_. He must be so mad. She scrambled out of his bed trying to smooth the covers back as best she could and then glancing outside the room hurried to the dryer. Her clothes were still damp, but she was so embarrassed she did not care. She grabbed them and hurried into the bathroom to change her clothes. She would take his shirt home and wash it but now she needed to go into the living room and face him.

She was talking to herself, convinced that she was surely fired, as she walked into the living room. Oliver was standing by the windows that overlooked the city and he was nursing a drink.

She stopped by the couch and stood there unsure what to say.

“Look Oliver I am sorry that I……” She stopped when he turned to face her, and his face was impassive. “I will just grab my dog and go. You can mail my first and final paycheck to me.” She called Pascal to her and he came obediently. She clipped his leash to his collar and hurried out the door.

She had been babbling again and then she was gone. _Shit!_ She had just left thinking she was fired. He hurried to the door but when he looked into the hallway she was nowhere to be found. He had been stunned when he had walked into his bedroom and she had been in his bed. And then she had stated she was in one of his t-shirts and her underwear. Granted he had not seen anything but the visual had short circuited his brain.

He blamed his reaction on the fact that he had not been with a woman in over a year. He had been too busy with the company. He had dated a few women but to be honest he had not been attracted enough to them to want to sleep with them. 

Maybe his self-induced celibacy was messing with his brain. Whatever the case he needed to contact Felicity. He needed to let her know that that she was not fired but more importantly, he did not have her address to send her pay.

He closed his front door and grabbed his phone. He had her phone number, so he called her phone. She did not answer, and he cursed as he looked down at her number. She was ignoring his call. Well he would send her a text and hope she responded.

_Oliver: You left before I could tell you that I don’t have your address to send your check._

He paused and the typed _._

_Oliver: You are not fired. Be here again tomorrow at 8:30. I have an early meeting._

He sighed as he stared at his phone waiting for her to reply.

He prayed she would answer him soon. Otis looked up at him and whined and he reached down and scratched his head.

“You really like her hu?”

Otis pawed at him and Oliver glanced at his phone again. Hopefully he didn’t blow it.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver woke the next morning, showered and dressed for his day. Felicity had never responded to his text the night before so he was unsure whether she would show today.

If she did not show he could try to come by for lunch and walk Otis quickly before his afternoon conference call. However, the thought annoyed him. He had acted like a jerk the night before and he hoped he got the chance to apologize.

He walked into the kitchen and set the coffee pot percolating before making a quick, simple breakfast of wheat toast and jam. He glanced at his watch and then walked over and picked up his phone. There was still no response.

He walked over to Otis who was waiting obediently in his cage with his tail wagging. Oliver let him out with a soft smile and the puppy raced out, glad to have some freedom of movement. Oliver had to admit he hated having to place the puppy in the cage at night. Otis raced around the living room his tail wagging and Oliver laughed. The puppy did help his stress and knowing he had some time he sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

Otis ran over and started licking his face and Oliver laughed. He could see why Felicity had been laughing so freely yesterday and as he laughed and played with the puppy, he did not realize it lightened his features and made him seem younger.

And that is how Felicity found him that morning.

***

Felicity left Oliver’s penthouse the night before feeling embarrassed and she had to admit frustrated. Taking care of Otis was the best gig she had ever been offered and if he had a good-looking owner, well who was she to complain? However, her day had been a total disaster from start to finish and she could not fault Oliver for firing her.

Well he had never actually said she was fired and when she had received the text from him, relief had swept through her. It had been tough on her when she lost her job at Palmer Tech. She had worked there for 2 years but because she was a low man on the proverbial totem pole, she had been one of the first to go. It didn’t matter that she was the best tech they had on their team or that she knew more than even the director. She had been one of the first to be laid off and that had stung.

When she had come across the job for a dog walker, she had started the job thinking it would just be for a brief period. The money was decent, and she loved animals. However, as the weeks had passed, and no jobs had been posted in her field she had continued as a walker. She had slowly built up some regulars and even registered on a website to hopefully gain more business.

But a part deep inside of her still wanted to get back into the tech industry. She had so many ideas and she could not get them off the ground on her own.

She had been so tired that she had fallen asleep the night before without responding to Oliver’s text. It had not been intentional, she had just been exhausted. So, she woke early the next morning and decided to surprise Oliver with breakfast and coffee from her favorite bagel shop. She sang a little off tune as she dressed the next morning and then placing Pascal on his leash walked to the bagel shop.

Pascal was such a good dog. She had acquired him from the local shelter about 3 years after moving to Star City. She had been lonely, and Pascal had become not only her companion but her best friend. He was constantly with her and she loved having him by her side.

Felicity walked into Oliver’s building juggling two coffee’s and a bag of bagels. She had purchased several different options since she did not know his favorite flavor. She just prayed today would go smoother than the day before.

As the elevator whisked her up to his floor, she decided to use her key and have the breakfast waiting for him when he came into the kitchen. She knew he had a busy day ahead of him and she wanted to have breakfast set up and Otis fed.

Felicity used her key and Pascal raced inside as disarmed the alarm and shut the door behind her. But when she turned, she saw a sight she never thought she would see in a million years. Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated Technologies was sitting on the floor laughing, while Otis danced around him licking him and playing.

A smile spread across her face as she saw watched. Oliver looked younger, more carefree and she had to admit she loved his laugh. Not to mention his smile made him devilishly sexy. Ok, she needed to drop that line of thinking he was her client and way out of her league.

Oliver had been laughing and enjoying his time with Otis when he looked up and saw Felicity standing in the doorway watching him with a soft smile. He quickly made his way to his feet and straightened his suit as she stood there not saying a word.

“Ms. Smoak. You came.” Oliver turned to her trying to act in control.

“It’s Felicity and yes I did. I am sorry I did not answer your text last night, but I was exhausted and fell asleep before I had an opportunity to respond.” She lifted the bag she had in her hand. “I brought bagels.”

She walked to the kitchen and set down the bag and cups of coffee when she noticed the coffee pot percolating, she shut it off. Oliver was not sure how to respond to her finding him on the floor, so he tried to explain.

“So…what you walked in on…..” Oliver stuttered for the first time in his life and Felicity smiled.

“It is wonderful isn’t it? I mean they are so happy and carefree. They know nothing of the stresses of the world.” She looked over at Pascal who was now romping with Otis in the living room. “Pascal is like family to me. I got him when I first moved here.”

“Look Felicity. I am sorry for yesterday. I should have handled things better.”

Felicity blushed slightly, “Well you did come home and find your dog walker in your t-shirt and in your bed.”

Oliver shifted a little as the image flowed back into his mind. “Otis really likes you and I hope that you will agree to continue to be his walker.”

Felicity gave him a grin as Otis barked from the living room while chasing Pascal. “I will, but on one condition.”

“What is that?”

“That once a week you come home early and take Otis for a walk yourself.”

Oliver was perplexed. Why would she want him to come home and walk Otis when he had her?

“Do you have another engagement that you need to take care of?”

Felicity laughed. “No. I saw you with him when I got here. Oliver you need that time with him not only to bond as his owner, but I think it will do you some good.”

“I am way too busy to…”

“This is not negotiable Oliver.”

He looked at the determination on her face and then glanced at the clock on the wall. He had to go.

“I will think about it.” He turned and walked back into the living room to grab his suit jacket. Oliver walked back to her and grabbed a bagel and some coffee. He didn’t have the hear to tell her that he had already eaten.

“Thank you, Felicity.”

He turned and walked out the door and Felicity look at Pascal and Otis. “I think I am growing on him.”

Both dogs just whined.

***

Oliver drove to work with one thing on his mind. Her.

Oliver was known as a lot of things. Ruthless, cold and cunning when it came to his business. However, not a lot of people knew his personal side. Tommy was one of his oldest and dearest friends, but overall Oliver found it very difficult to let people into his personal world. The women he dated he usually only dated once or twice. A serious relationship had never really been in the cards for him. And to be perfectly honest he had never really found a woman that had challenged him and that he found attractive until now.

Wait, what? She was his dog walker. They barely knew each other. Yet there was something about her. He found that he wanted to know more about her. To spend some time with her and if he was being completely honest, he had felt a tinge of jealousy when he had watched her lavishing attention on Otis and Pascal.

He shook those thoughts away as he parked his car and headed up in the elevator. He let out a small laugh as he looked down at the cup of coffee or should he say carafe of coffee that Felicity had purchased for him. She must have bought he biggest cup in the café and she had purchased a similar one for herself, so he figured she must love coffee.

Ms. Walker looked up when she heard the ding of the elevator and was surprised to see her boss walk in with…was that a smile on his face?

“Good Morning Mr. Queen. I have your schedule ready for you to review.” She stood and handed him the piece of paper and he smiled at her.

“Thank you, Ms. Walker.” He took the paper and walked into his office ready to start his day. Normally he was tense when he got to the office but today, he felt a little more relaxed.

The first few calls had gone extremely well, and he was excited to learn that the acquisition of Palmer Tech was moving along nicely. It had been in the works for two years and they were finally getting to the stage where QC could take over. Oliver hated to admit that there had been some layoffs that had been inevitable, but they had been able to keep most of the employees.

Oliver hung up from his last call and pulled up the app on his phone for his security system. He was going to take a quick look. What could it hurt?

He was a little disappointed when he saw nothing on the screen. She was not there.

***

Felicity smiled as she walked along with Otis and Pascal. She had been able to clear her schedule of other commitments for the day and she planned on taking full advantage. Today she was going to look at Oliver’s security system.

She had laughed when he mentioned he had the best on the market. Most people believed that, but few knew that there were always improvements that could be made, and she was just the person to make them. The security industry was a tough business to break into, but Felicity had some ideas for it that she felt would revolutionize the market. She could not wait to try them out.

Oliver was paying her way too much money for what he was having her do and this was a way that she could thank him. She released the dogs when they reached the park and then sat down on her bench to read. It had been several days since she had been able to lose herself in her book.

She found herself daydreaming as she read and before long, her mind had placed her and Oliver as hero and heroine. He was good looking enough to be on the cover of any romance novel and Felicity allowed herself to indulge for just a moment.

Oliver was so in control in all aspects of his life. Seeing him today so carefree with Otis has been heartwarming and she was starting to realize that there was more to Oliver Queen then he allowed you to see.

She noticed a nice-looking man walk into the dog park with a golden retriever and she looked back down to read her book. He approached her and sat by her on the bench.

“The park is quiet today.”

Was he talking to her?

“I have not seen you here before, do you come here often?”

Felicity looked up from her book. He WAS talking to her. He was cute with nice brown eyes and dark hair.

“Everyday. Most of the time it is later in the day.” She answered him with a polite smile.

The man smiled at her and held out his hand. “My name is Tommy, and yours?”

“Felicity.” She shook his hand with a smile. He had a charm about him that made you just want to smile at him.

“So, Felicity. What do you do?” Tommy had noticed the striking blonde as soon as he walked into the dog park. He had not seen her before, and he never passed up an opportunity to talk to a beautiful woman.

“I am a dog walker.”

Tommy looked at her in surprise. He did not expect that.

“Really?”

“Well I am actually in the technology field, but I was layed-off recently. I am walking dogs to earn money until I find something. You know it’s so unfair when you are the last hired. I mean I was the best tech they had at that company. Even the director could not figure out that code last year...”

Tommy smiled at the young woman as rambled on about lines of code and algorithms. She was making his day much better.

“Well I have to say that whomever made the decision at that company to let you go was stupid.”

“So, what do you do Tommy?”

“I am the current CEO of Merlyn Global.”

Felicity was impressed. She had read about MG in the newspaper. The son of Malcolm Merlyn had recently acquired the company. _Oh shit!_ This must be Thomas Merlyn.

“Your Thomas Merlyn?”

“Oh god I hate that name. Please, call me Tommy. And yes, I am that Merlyn. Which, by the way, my company is not a tech company, but I might know of someone that can help you with that field. My best friend is the CEO of a technology company.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. Was this guy for real? Not only was he cute but he might be able to help her find a job.

“Why don’t you give me your number and I will get you in touch with him?” Tommy pulled out his phone.

Felicity paused for a moment. “Is this just a ploy to get my phone number?”

Tommy had to grin at that. “Well yes and no. I really do have a friend in the tech industry, but I also have to admit I would like your phone number. I mean what kind of guy would I be if I passed up the opportunity to ask out a beautiful woman?”

Felicity could not help but smile back at him, so she took his phone and typed in her phone number. She called her phone so she would have his number and typed in his name.

“I was thinking maybe we could dinner tonight if you are free.”

She stood and called Otis and Pascal to her and then looked back at Tommy about to answer him. He had a frown on his face. “What did you just say that dogs name was?”

The puppy and dog lumbered up to them and Felicity scratched their heads as they sat with tongues wagging. “The puppy is Otis, and this is Pascal. Otis belongs to my client.”

Tommy said the next words slowly. He already knew the answer. “And who is your client.”

“Oliver Queen.”

Tommy started chuckling and Felicity looked at him confused. “What’s so funny?”

“Your Oliver’s dog walker. No wonder he was watching you on the camera.” Tommy said the words almost under his breath, but Felicity caught them.

“What did you just say?”

Tommy stood and gave her a sheepish grin. “Oliver Queen is my best friend.”

She gave him a stern look, “Did he send you…”

“No, no. This was a purely accidental meeting. But I am glad it happened, and I hope you will still consider letting me take you to dinner.”

Felicity looked at him a little warily. “I will think about it.”

Tommy nodded as she gathered the dogs.

“It was nice to have met you Felicity.”

“You too Tommy.” She gave him a small smile before she headed back toward the penthouse.

How bizarre was that? 


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy walked into QC whistling as he bypassed the security desk and went straight to the elevator that would take him to Oliver’s office. He was looking forward to telling Oliver about running into his dog walker Felicity. She was beautiful and Tommy had been gung-ho about asking her out, until he found out she was THE dog walker. He could tell by the way Oliver had talked about her that Oliver was interested. He knew the man way too well.

As the elevator doors opened Tommy’s face lit with a smile. Ms. Walker looked up and blushed as Tommy strolled in and then rounded her desk to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“How is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen today?”

“Oh, you hush Mr. Merlyn.” Ms. Walker smiled at him and then fussed at him like a Mom. “Your handsome charm should not be wasted on the likes of me.”

Tommy grinned and stepped back. “You tell your husband that he had better keep an eye on you.” He glanced toward Oliver’s door. “Is he in?”

“Yes. He is going over some memos from the board meeting.”

Tommy winked at her as he backed toward the door. “Take care of my heart.” Tommy teased her and then blew her a kiss before he sauntered through the door as if it was his own office.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, I have been looking for you everywhere.” He plopped down into a chair across from Oliver as Oliver sent him a wry look.

“I have been here all-day Tommy.”

“Yes, you have been. How boring is that?”

Oliver continued to make some notes on the memo he was reading. “What do you want Tommy?”

Tommy grinned at him. “I wanted to tell you about the date I have tonight.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow at him and continued to write his notes. “Another airline stewardess? Or is it twin airlines stewardess’s?”

Tommy laughed. “Actually neither.”

“A mother/daughter combo? You said that was on your bucket list.”

Tommy laughed and then placed his feet on Oliver’s desk. Oliver glared at him, so he removed them.

“Actually no. I met a wonderful young lady at the dog park.” He waited and Oliver did not disappoint.

Oliver’s eyes lifted from the memo he was reading and there was a hint of disbelief in his eyes. “A dog walker?”

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, and she is gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes and legs…”

“Tommy!” Oliver’s voice held a hint of warning. “What did you do?”

“Actually, I did nothing. I met her quite by accident. Or was it fate?” Tommy tried to look innocent, but Oliver was already full on glaring at him.

“She has a gorgeous name too. Melody? No wait. Faith? No.” Tommy continued to act like he could not remember.

“Felicity.” Oliver growled out the name and Tommy grinned at him.

“Oh yes, Felicity.”

Oliver looked back down at his papers. “You’re not going out with her Tommy.”

Tommy knew he was not going to call her for a date. As soon as he knew who she was he knew she was hands off. But he could still tease Oliver.

“Why not? She’s single. I’m single.”

“She’s not your type Tommy.”

“Oh, she is very much my type. Blonde, gorgeous, legs for days.”

Oliver felt his annoyance level rise. Why was he getting so annoyed about Tommy possibly going out with Felicity? He knew the answer. He just did not want to admit it.

“Stay away from her Tommy.”

Tommy cocked is head and leaned forward. “Why would I do that Oliver?”

“Because I said so.” Oliver grimaced at that. He sounded like his father.

“That is not a good enough reason. I want the real reason.”

Oliver tried to focus on the memo in front of him, but he could not read a single word. “I have a lot of work to finish up before I can leave so you can see yourself out.”

Tommy sat forward. “I am not leaving until I get a solid reason not to ask out Ms. Smoak.” He was going to have to push him a little further.

Oliver looked up and his blue eyes were dancing with plain annoyance. It was the most emotion that Tommy had seen from his friend in a long time.

“Why don’t you just admit that you like her Oliver?”

Oliver sat back in his chair and looked at his friend he had known since they were children. He was his closest friend. But something held him back from saying the words.

Tommy pulled out his phone. “Well if you are not going to call her…”

“Tommy!”

“Say it Oliver.”

Oliver threw his pen down on his desk in frustration. “Ok. I like her.”

“Now, was that so hard?”

Oliver rubbed his eyes. No, it had been downright painful.

“I think you should also know that she is some sort of tech genius. She is looking for a job in the tech industry.”

Oliver looked at him in surprise. “How do you know that?”

“We talked at the dog park. She said she was layed-off from her last job and that is why she is walking dogs.” Tommy spun his phone non-chalantly.

“I knew that. Did she say what company she worked for?” Oliver sat forward, interested in Tommy’s answer.

“I don’t think you want to know the answer to that question.” He knew that Oliver had been trying to acquire Palmer Tech and that there had been some lay-offs during the negotiations.

“Just tell me Tommy.”

“Palmer Tech.”

“Shit!” Oliver sat back stunned. “Does she know about….”

“Easy big fella. I didn’t tell her that you were acquiring Palmer Tech, but you know it is going to be in the paper and on the news as soon as you sign on the dotted line.”

Oliver stood and paced out from behind his desk. “What department did she work in?”

“I am not sure. But I think you need to talk to her. Maybe over dinner.” Tommy hinted and wiggled his eyes but when he saw how serious Oliver was looking, he sighed. “Look. Just be honest with her. She can’t fault you for the lay-off.”

“Yes, she can. My company is the one purchasing Palmer Tech and our consultants were the ones that recommended doing some lay-offs to free some cash flow.”

“Ouch.” Tommy stood and walked over to his friend.

“Well just be honest with her. Talk to her. Maybe she will understand.” Tommy patted Oliver’s shoulder and then looked at his phone. “Listen, I have got to get to a meeting at MG. Call me later.”

Tommy turned and walked out of the office as Oliver moved slowly back to his desk. He stared at his computer for a moment and then turned it on pulling up the cameras for this penthouse. Maybe she would be there this time.

***

Felicity released Otis and Pascal as she walked into Oliver’s penthouse. By the time she had walked all the way back she was slightly fuming. She could not help but shake the fact that Tommy had run into her on purpose. Ok, he was charming and good looking, but she had slowly come to the realization that she was just not interested. Maybe it was because she could not get a certain dog owner out of her mind.

She shook that off. Maybe she just had nerves because she had not been out on a date in months. Whatever her reasoning she was going to ask Oliver about him and find out just what they were up to. For now, though, she wanted to look at his security system. It had been on her mind to upgrade his system as a thank you for the fee he was paying her, so she had brought her laptop with her today. She sat down at the kitchen table and logged on and when as she started to look at the code, she noticed something. The code was currently telling her that Oliver was watching her through the online app.

Pursing her lips, she typed quickly and soon she was staring at him through the camera on his company computer. She looked right into the camera.

“Are you spying on me?”

Oliver looked at the screen in shock and it would have been funny if it had not been downright annoying.

“Felicity?”

“No, this is your computer talking Oliver.” She spoke in a spooky voice and he rolled his eyes at her joke.

“Of course, it is Felicity.”

“What are you doing?”

“Talking to you, you big oaf. What are YOU doing?”

“I use this app to check on Otis.” That sounded stupid, even to his ears but it was true.

Felicity sat back in her chair. “Well I was going to take a look at your security system when it told me that you were watching me.”

“It told you I was watching you?”

She kind of shrugged, “Well the code told me.”

Oliver remembered what Tommy had told him. She was a computer whiz. “Listen Felicity, I am actually glad you logged on. I need to talk to you.”

“About your friend Tommy? That was bizarre by the way. How did he end up at the same dog park as me? I mean there are two other dog parks within Star City, and he shows up at mine.”

“Well Tommy only lives two blocks from me so it stands to reason he would use that dog park.”

Felicity sighed annoyed.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you could hang at the penthouse until I get home.”

Felicity could tell that he was serious. “Sure. But you have to bring me something.”

Oliver smirked. “Coffee?”

Felicity looked at him surprised. How did he know she liked coffee? “Well no, but you can bring that too.”

Oliver huffed a laugh. “What do you need?”

“Some Chinese food. I am starving and I have one more client I have to walk tonight. However, if I stay at your penthouse until you get home, I won’t have time to eat before I walk Buttercup.”

“Chinese food?”

“Yep.”

Oliver had to keep his lips from curling into a smile. “Anything in particular?”

“Chicken fried rice with extra soy sauce and an egg roll.”

Oliver wrote on a sticky pad.

“Get something for yourself as well and we can eat while we talk.”

“Well aren’t you generous.”

She just smiled and then she did something that broke his control and made him smile a real genuine smile. She winked.

But it was not a regular wink. Felicity’s wink was slightly awkward and the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Ok. I will see you in an hour.” Oliver waited for her to log off before he turned off his system. He had just enough time to finish up the memos for the day before heading out.

He knew just the place to go for the Chinese food and he had Ms. Walker call in his order as he left the office. If she noticed he was ordering food for two she did not say a word, but smile a curved her lips. Her boss had been acting different lately, almost happy, and she was glad to see a smile on his face again.

***

Felicity was sitting on the couch with her shoes off and her feet tucked under her typing away on her laptop. She had been working non-stop since hanging up with Oliver and she did not notice him come through the door until she heard the alarm beep.

She looked up as a disembodied female voice announced his arrival and she pumped her fist. She was close to finishing her idea for his system. She could not wait until the system was complete.

Oliver glanced up at the ceiling in confusion when heard the voice. Where was that coming from?

“It’s great hu?” Felicity bounded up from the couch and walked over to where he was placing the most delicious smelling food on the counter.

Oliver looked at her and he could not stop a smile from curving his lips. She looked adorable. She was barefoot in jeans and a pink t-shirt that said, “I heart HTML.” Her blonde curls were hanging down to her shoulders and he had to stop his hand from reaching forward to touch one.

“OH my gosh I am starving. Do you hear my stomach?” She looked through the bag excitedly.

Oliver took out the food and she started opening containers. He had purchased what she had requested as well as a couple of entrees he thought she would enjoy. He took off his suit coat and placed it on a barstool before rolling up his sleeves.

“I got several options. I did not stop for lunch today, so I am hungry.” Oliver grabbed two forks and then several boxes of the food. “Why don’t we eat in the living room.” He had never eaten in his living room, but it seemed like the best place.

Felicity grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and the rest of the containers and followed him to the living room. They both took a seat on the floor and Felicity had to avert her eyes when his white dress shirt tightened across what she could only describe as a chest that was hard as a rock. He loosened his tie and placed it on the couch and then took one of the cartons.

Felicity was already eating her rice from the carton and when Oliver took a carton and did the same, she smiled. It was the most causal she had seen him since they had met, other than when she caught him playing with Otis. She liked it.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Oliver took a bite of his Mongolian beef. If someone did not know better, they would mistake them for a couple winding down from their day. It was cozy and familiar, and Oliver found he liked just having her in his home.

“First of all, I wanted to apologize for Tommy. Despite the fact it was accidental that he ran into you, he can be a handful sometimes.”

Felicity laughed. “I can see that. But he was nice, and he is cute.”

Oliver stiffened. “Well if you want to go out with him…”

“Oh no. He is not my type. That boy has player written all over him.”

Oliver relaxed but only a little. There was still so much he needed to tell her. She needed to know the truth about his connection to Palmer Tech.

They ate in silence for a few seconds and then Oliver took a breath. “You worked for Palmer Tech.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “How did you…...? Oh Tommy.” She took a drink of her water. “I worked there for 2 years in IT. I got layed off and that is why I walk dogs.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “Why? It wasn’t your fault”

“Well not directly.”

Felicity stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth. “What do you mean not directly?”

Oliver decided to just spit it out. “Queen Consolidated Tech has been in negotiations to purchase Palmer Tech and it was our consultants that suggested lay-offs.”

Felicity was shocked. Oliver was buying Palmer Tech? How did she not know this?

“We have not gone public yet with the acquisition, but our negotiations are almost complete. It will be out in the news and papers soon.” Oliver shifted a little uncomfortably. He could not tell what she was thinking, and he hated it.

Felicity took another bite of her rice and then chewed as she thought about what he said. “So, Queen Consolidated is why I lost my job?”

“Well in a way, yes. Our consultants suggested lay-offs, but it was up to Palmer Tech to make the decision on who should go. I’m sorry.”

That sounded feeble and lame, but it was the most he could say now. He was nervous and scared that she was going to walk out.

But she did neither one. She continued to eat but stayed silent.

It was driving him crazy. Most women would have been crying or yelling at him. She was as calm and quiet as a church mouse.

“Felicity?”

She looked at him and then gave him a smile that quite literally struck him straight in his heart. It was a smile of acknowledgement and a little sadness.

“I don’t blame you Oliver.”

It was as if a wind came along and took his breath right from his lungs. She did not blame him, so then what was she feeling? He needed to know what was going through her mind.

“The two years that I worked for Palmer Tech I dated Ray Palmer and we got engaged. I broke things off with him two months before the lay-offs took place. Not to mention I was the last IT Consultant that he hired. He let me go for those reasons.”

Oliver was shocked. She had been Palmer’s fiancé?

“I was the best IT Consultant he had. It took me a few months, but I dealt with the anger and the disappointment. He had been a disappointment to me in our personal life, so it was not surprising that he was one in business as well.”

“Felicity. I am so sorry.”

She sat her rice down on the coffee table and then gave him a sad smile. “I don’t regret it. I mean I am upset that I was layed-off but some good did come out of it. I love walking dogs. I love animals and being with them all day brings me a sense of peace and calm that I had been missing. Yes, I want to go back to work in IT. I have ideas that I want to see come to life. I have been looking and waiting for the right opportunity and I know it will come one day soon. I just have to be patient.”

Oliver was impressed by her attitude and her strength. And then she said something else that made his heart stop in his chest.

“Plus, being a dog walker allowed me to meet you. And Otis of course.” Dang it! Why did she say that?

She looked nervous and before Oliver could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed her. He felt the kiss through every sensory of his body. It was soft and breathless. She hesitated for only a second before she responded placing her hand against his cheek. His scruff was just as soft as she thought it would be and when he pulled back and his eyes met hers, he knew one thing.

He was a goner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an overly long update, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Felicity sat there for a moment, her hand unconsciously going to her lips that were still tingling from his kiss. He kissed her. She still could not believe that. And she had kissed him back. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was softly panting. _Wow!_

She stood suddenly. She needed to go. “Ummm, I think I had better go. I don’t want to be late.”

“Felicity, wait….”

Felicity gathered her things. “Pascal!”

“Felicity wait please. I’m sorry.” Oliver stood too. He did not want her to go. Not like this. Why had he kissed her?

Felicity gave him a nervous smile. She needed to leave before she pushed him down on that very comfy sofa and did things to him that they would both consider regretting in the morning.

“I really have to go. It’s not because of the kiss. I mean the kiss was nice. Great even. Totally loved the kiss, but I have another client I am seeing tonight so…” She turned towards the door and walked towards Pascal who was patiently waiting. She was so glad that Pascal was an obedient dog. She clipped the leash to his collar and then opened the door. “I will see you tomorrow.”

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it closing her eyes. She could feel him on the other side, and she needed to get away before he opened the door. She wasn’t sure why she was reacting this way. She was very attracted to him. More than anyone she had ever met in her life. Maybe after what happened with Ray, she was nervous.

The elevator doors opened as soon as she pushed the button and as it whisked them down to the lobby she leaned against the wall. _God, that was the best kiss she ever had_.

She hurried outside and Pascal obediently followed. She was glad he was not human because she was in no mood for questions right now. She just wanted to get to her next appointment and try to forget that she had just kissed the sexiest man in all of Star City.

***

Oliver leaned his hand against the door when it closed, and it took everything in him not to hit it. What was he thinking? He had just kissed her. Granted it was the best kiss he could ever remember sharing but it had scared her away. Why?

He turned to find Otis looking at the door where Pascal had just been, and the puppy whined at him. He already missed his friend.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Oliver was talking to Otis. He was talking to a dog. He must be losing his mind.

He pushed away from the door and walked over to the couch sitting down and staring at the food that was still taunting him.

He looked down at Otis who had followed him to the couch and was sitting at his feet. “I kissed her. Why did I kiss her?” Otis just cocked his head at his owner’s voice. “I like her. I really like her and now I may have blown it all because I couldn’t keep my lips to myself.”

Otis just wagged his tail as Oliver continued to talk. “But she responded. She responded to my kiss. So why did she run?”

He had so many questions. He just prayed he would have an opportunity to talk to her tomorrow. Hopefully he could make things better.

His phone rang and he raced to it hoping it was her. It was Tommy.

“You sound a little out of breath my friend. Can I take that as a good sign? Did I interrupt something?”

He could hear the smile in Tommy’s voice, and he sighed. “No, you didn’t interrupt anything. What do you want?”

“Well aren’t we the grumpy one. Did your talk not go so well?”

“No, the talk went great. It was my actions after that I am regretting.”

“Oh god, did she get to meet grumpy, broody Oliver? Because I have always told you to save him for after the third date.”

“Tommy!”

“Ok, I’m sorry. What happened?”

“I kissed her.”

“Where?”

“Not funny Tommy. I kissed her on the lips.”

There was a long pause and Oliver was thinking Tommy had hung up. “Did you hear me?”

“Oh, I heard you I just want to hear it again.”

“I kissed her Tommy. We were talking and having Chinese food and I told her about Palmer Tech. She didn’t blame me, and everything was great. But then she said something, and she looked so beautiful and I could not help myself and I kissed her and she left.”

“Oliver, why did you let her leave?”

“What was I supposed to do? Pull her back and tie her to a chair?”

“Oh, now that has possibilities….”

“Tommy!”

“Sorry. So, what are you going to do?”

“I will see her in the morning and hopefully she will accept my apology.”

“Apology? Are you crazy? Did she push you away? Did she act like she didn’t want or enjoy the kiss?”

“Well no. She kissed me back.”

“Great. Well then there you go.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She is probably just trying to figure things out. Why don’t you give her some time? Don’t apologize. Let her figure out her feelings and then see what happens.”

Oliver was not a patient person and they both knew it. But he also knew that Tommy’s advice might be right. Maybe he should just let her have a little space.

“Just be patient this once Oliver. It might be the best decision you have ever made.”

They talked for a few more minutes as Tommy invited him to dinner the next evening and when he hung up the phone, he started to clear away the Chinese food. Ok, he was going to patient and let her come to him. However, his mind kept drifting back to their kiss and before he knew it, he was texting her.

***

Felicity had just made it to the dog park when her phone pinged with a text. She looked down nervously because she already knew who it would be. Oliver.

_Oliver: Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I hope you will continue to walk Otis. (He had attached a pic of Otis looking into the camera.)_

_Felicity: No need to apologize. I kissed you too. Tell Otis I am not abandoning him._

_Oliver: So, we will see you tomorrow?_

Felicity paused. She really needed to talk to Oliver, but she did not want to do it over text.

_Oliver: Are you still there?_

_Felicity: Can I call you when I get home?_

Oliver looked at his phone in surprise before quickly typing.

_Oliver: Of course._

_Felicity: Ok, I will talk to you soon._

Now Oliver was getting nervous. Was this a good thing or bad thing? Was she about to call and quit? No, of course not. She had just said she would be there tomorrow. So then what could she have to say? Maybe she was seeing someone? They had not talked about their personal lives and he had just assumed she was single. Maybe he was wrong. She was beautiful and kind, so why wouldn’t she be seeing someone?

Felicity called the dogs to her, finished up her walk and then headed home. She was nervous about calling Oliver, but she didn’t want him to continue to think that he was the cause of her leaving. I mean he was the cause, but she did not want him to think he was the only cause.

She set the alarm on her apartment and then plopped onto the couch, giving Pascal a nervous look. “Well here goes nothing.” She hoped that her talk with Oliver would go well. She didn’t want to screw things up even more.

The phone rang one time before she heard his voice on the other end of the line.

“Felicity.”

“Hi Oliver.”

She heard him clear his throat. Maybe he was nervous too?

“How was your walk?”

“Good. Pascal is worn out. Playing with Otis and Buttercup was his dream day.”

“So, Oliver…”

“Felicity”

They both spoke at the same time and then laughed a little nervously. Neither one knew that these feelings were new.

“You go first.” Oliver’s deep voice cut into her thoughts and she took a deep breath.

“I just wanted you to know that…. I’m sorry I left after our kiss earlier. It was a wonderful kiss, almost too wonderful, and I think I just got scared.”

Oliver wasn’t sure if he should say anything, so he stayed silent.

“I told you before that I dated Ray Palmer for almost the entire time I worked at Palmer Tech? Our relationship was complicated to say the least. I mean I was practically dating my boss. When he asked me out, I didn’t hesitate to say yes. He was kind and good looking and everything I thought I wanted in a boyfriend. My experience before him was limited to say the least.”

Oliver sat back on his sofa and got comfortable. He tried to ignore the fact that her speaking of dating another man made him antsy. Otis jumped up and laid at his feet and for once Oliver did not get onto him for getting on the couch. His focus was entirely on her voice.

“We dated and after about six months he proposed. I was so happy but scared too. You see I had been having second thoughts about our relationship but kept them to myself. I mean what sane woman questions dating a good-looking, nice guy?”

“You were doubting yourself.”

“Yes. For the first time in my life I was doubting my choices. I had always been so self-confident and sure of myself. But he made me doubt everything. I didn’t like how that made me feel.”

“Felicity….”

“Let me finish.” She paused and then continued. She wanted to get everything out in the open. “Two months before he layed me off, I finally found the courage to break things off with him. He was constantly at the office and never seem to have time for me or us. He was kind to me and never hurt me, nor was he disrespectful. We just grew apart. He kept telling me that things would change after we got married but I knew deep in my heart that he was wrong. Well of course he got angry and then voila, I was let go.”

“Felicity you know you don’t have to tell me this.”

“I know. But I want you to understand that I like you. I mean I really like you. And when you kissed me, for one moment, those fears came crashing back. I was worried I would start doubting myself again.”

“You know, I am nervous too. I have not dated a woman seriously in well over a year. I started to wonder if you hated my kiss.” He was slightly teasing, but partly serious, and his insecurity was endearing.

“Oliver, let me just put it to you this way. I had to leave, or I was going to push you down on that couch and……well….”

Oliver smiled and she could hear it in his voice. “Now I am really wishing you had stayed.”

They both laughed and this time there was no nervousness only familiarity.

“I have to admit something too.” Oliver spoke tentatively and Felicity gripped the phone tighter.

“What Oliver?”

“I’m jealous of Otis.”

That made her laugh out loud and her cheeks started to hurt from the smile on her face. “Well he IS cuter than you.”

“Don’t say that too loud. He is lying right here, and he might hear you and get a big head.”

“So where do we go from here?”

Oliver thought for a moment and then he had an idea. “How about we take it one step at a time. Tomorrow I don’t have to be in the office until 10:00. Why don’t we walk the dogs together?”

She smiled because that was perfect. “I would like that.”

“Good. I will see you here at 8:30?”

“Yes. I am looking forward to it.”

Oliver did not want to hang up the phone. He had not felt this good in a long time. He heard her shuffling around, but she did not make a move to hang up either.

“I should probably let you go so you can get some rest.” Her voice was a little hopeful.

“I can talk for a while longer if you can.”

That was all she needed to hear. Felicity kicked her shoes off and settled back against the couch. They spent the next few hours getting to know each other. They finally hung up the phone with her promising to pick up some coffee on her way to his house.

She looked at Pascal as she placed the phone on the coffee table, and she grinned.

“That went much better than expected. Don’t you think?”

Pascal barked at her and as she drifted off that night her dreams were of blue eyes, light scruff and tingling lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity woke the next morning and she felt a smile curve her lips. She jumped out of bed and showered quickly before spending the next 30 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. _Oh my god, you are just walking a dog. Yes, but walking a dog with the handsomest man in Star City_. She remembered back to seeing the article where he was voted “Sexiest Man in Star City”, just last year. He was not at all what that article made him out to be and she found that refreshing.

She finally settled on a bright yellow dress with red and green flowers and her favorite pair of chucks. It was causal but made her feel good and she had to admit, it showed her legs quite nicely. Pascal danced around her barking as she fixed his breakfast and they both ate ravenously. She had barely touched the Chinese food that Oliver had brought home and then they had talked to late into the evening. She was hungry.

“So, Pascal are you nervous about this walk?” Pascal continued to eat, and Felicity continued to talk.

“I am nervous. I mean I really like this guy. He’s nice, good looking. I mean he is really good looking. He puts my stomach into knots. Well not literal knots but butterfly knots.”

Pascal finally looked up from his food and licked his muzzle and she smiled at him. “I am going to brush my teeth and then we are going to leave.”

She raced down the hall and quickly brushed her teeth taking one last look in the mirror. Her eyes were shining, and she had to admit. She looked happy.

Felicity purchased the coffee and bagels from the coffee shop as promised and her step seemed to quicken as they neared Oliver’s penthouse. Why was she being so anxious? She stopped and took a deep breath before she pulled out her key and opened the door. Oliver had mentioned he might not hear her when she arrived, so she opened the door and was completely caught off guard.

Oliver was playing tug of war with Otis over a t-shirt. But her eyes could not stop staring at the fact that he was only wearing a low-slung towel. 

She turned quickly back toward the door her cheeks flushed. The image of Oliver’s naked, nicely muscled chest and wet tousled hair, along with the towel were now burned into her brain in a very good way.

“God Oliver, I am so sorry.” She stood there with her cheeks flaming, biting her bottom lip.

“No, I apologies Felicity. Otis grabbed my shirt and I was trying to get it back. I will go get dressed.”

She heard him move down the hallway and she turned to see Otis lying on the floor with what looked to be a blue short sleeved t-shirt in his mouth. He barked at her and she walked over and grabbed it from him.

“You silly dog. What were you thinking?” Otis just cocked his head and panted, and she could have sworn if he was not a dog he was grinning. Pascal had waltzed over to see Otis and the two settled down next to each other. If she didn’t know any better, she would think their dogs were playing matchmaker. But they were just dogs.

She took the shirt and placed it on the couch before walking over to the kitchen. She tried not to think of Oliver half naked as she placed the bagels on a plate. _Good lord the man was built_. She could only imagine what it would feel like to run her hands over that chest.

Ok, she needed to stop and take a deep breath. She took the bagels and coffee to the living room as Oliver finally walked back in a few minutes later. He was dressed in a different t-shirt and blue jeans that fit him quite nicely. _God, Felicity, get a grip. You would think you had not had sex in, well, quite a while_.

She gave him a nervous smile as he stopped in front of her and ran his hands down his jeans in what she recognized as a nervous gesture.

“Thank you for stopping to get the coffee and bagels.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure. I stop there every day on my walks. It’s my favorite coffee shop.”

They both sat down, and Felicity grabbed her coffee to keep her hands occupied. Because despite the fact he was clothed, his hair was still spikey, and damp and she just wanted to grab a hold of it and…….

_Ok, she was not going to finish that thought_.

“I thought we would take the dogs to the dog park. They love it there and we can let them run around off leash.” Felicity said the words as she blew on her coffee. It wasn’t too hot but again she was trying to keep busy.

“That sounds good. I have not been to that park. After I got Otis, I was so busy with the company and the takeover that I never had time to take him.” Oliver felt a little guilty about that. Maybe it was something that he could rectify. Now that the takeover of Palmer Tech was in its final stages, he would have a little more free time.

That opened a door for a question that had been on Felicity’s mind. “What made you decide to buy Palmer Tech?”

Oliver took a bagel and started to spread some cream cheese as he spoke. “Well we were looking to diversifying QC and to make a more solid move into the tech industry. Our ideas were good, but Palmer Techs were better, however his company was struggling financially. I made him an offer and he accepted.” Oliver sat back and took a bite of his bagel.

Felicity had known during her time there that money was being mismanaged and the company was struggling. However, she never thought Ray would sell his company. It was funny to think that the one thing that had ended their relationship was now going to end.

Oliver noticed a strange look in her eyes. “Felicity, I am sorry. Did I upset you?” Did she still care about Palmer?

“No, no. You didn’t upset me.” She gave him a small smile. “I was actually thinking that the one thing he used as an excuse in our relationship is now going away for him. It’s kind of ironic.”

Oliver didn’t want to ask but he needed to know. “Would you take him back if he came to you, now that he no longer has the company?”

Felicity let out a genuine laugh. “Are you serious? No. That relationship died a long time ago. I have moved on and I am sure he has as well.”

“But what if he hasn’t?” Oliver took a sip of his coffee and waited.

“I don’t love Ray Oliver. He is in my past and that is where he will stay.”

Oliver couldn’t stop himself. Since she had walked through the door with her blonde hair and sweet smile, he had wanted to kiss her again and he could not wait another minute.

He scooted closer to her and when she did not move away, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her to him. The kiss was soft and sweet, just as the day before. He tasted of coffee and mint and it made the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Unlike the day before this time she responded immediately. She let her fingers move up to his jawline, gently running them through the scruff. His lips moving against hers were causing sensations inside of her she had never felt before and when he moved and deepened the kiss it took her breath away.

Her heart was pounding, and her breathing was labored as they broke for air and the look Oliver gave her sent her hormones into overdrive. _Why did the man have to be so damn sexy?_ They stared at one another keeping their connection until they heard a bark.

They both looked to see Pascal and Otis sitting by the front door and Pascal had his leash in his mouth. It was something he had always done, and Oliver and Felicity laughed as their hands fell away from one another.

“I guess our duty calls.” Oliver joked and stood pulling Felicity to her feet.

He held onto her hand as they walked to the door and she did not pull away. “I have to say that this is the first time I am rethinking our walk this morning.” She teased as they walked out the door.

“It’s the first time I have considered giving Otis to my neighbor.” Oliver teased back and they laughed. They both were feeling the affects of their kiss and both knew if they had not been interrupted things might have gone much further.

Felicity reached down and scratched both dog’s ears as they rode down the elevator. They were becoming so close. She had stopped all but three of her other dog walking assignments since Oliver had hired her. Pascal enjoyed spending time with Otis and so did she, so she tried to spend as much time with him as possible.

Oliver kept a hold of her hand as they walked toward the dog park. It was a beautiful sunny day and he could not think of a time he had been happier than at this moment.

The released the dogs once they got to the park and sat down on Felicity’s favorite bench. She normally would have pulled her book out to read but today she was in her own romance, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

“Felicity I have a proposition for you, and I want you to think it over before you decide.”

“Ok.”

“With the acquisition of Palmer Tech, we are going to be revamping our technical division. We need someone to lead the team and I was thinking you would be perfect.” Felicity opened her mouth to respond but Oliver kept talking. “Now I know you are hesitant to work for someone that you might be involved with based on what happened with Palmer. But everyone on the team at Palmer Tech gave you high praise and said you are the best. I need the best.”

“You checked on me?

“I never make a business decision without vetting it and checking it out thoroughly first.”

“Oliver, I don’t….”

He could tell she was about to turn him down and so he said, “Don’t answer now. Please just think it over? And remember, I am not Palmer.” He looked into her eyes with that last statement, so she just nodded her head in agreement. She would think about it.

He pulled her hand into his lap as he started to talk about the day he had purchased Otis. It had been an extremely stressful one and even though he was not normally a dog person, Tommy had convinced him that a dog was just what he needed. He had driven him to a nearby breeder that just happened to have one puppy left and that puppy had been Otis.

His first night with him had been trying to say the least and Oliver had been tempted to return him to the breeder. Otis has been getting into everything and then had spent the night whining in his cage. Oliver had gotten little sleep that night, but the next morning something had changed. As Oliver was getting ready for work, he had allowed Otis to come out of his cage. Otis had walked into his bedroom and laid at his feet. When Oliver saw him, he had reached down to pet him and realized that the motion of petting him, the feel of his fur was relaxing.

Felicity laughed. “Most people don’t realize what having a pet can do for them.” She gave Pascal a loving smile. “Pascal has become my best friend. He was there for me when I was new to Star City and I didn’t know a soul. I could have the worst day of my life and then I would come home to him and he would give me kisses and just let me hug him. It made everything better.” She smiled sheepishly. “I even find myself talking to him.”

Oliver looked at her wryly. “Can I make a confession? I talked to Otis after you left the other night.”

“Oh see, now you have crossed over. You are now a hopeless dog owner.”

They sat holding hands and talked and before long Oliver looked at his watch. As much as he didn’t want to go, he had to get to the office.

“Listen, I need to head into the office. Would you and Pascal like to come over for dinner tonight?”

Felicity smiled. “We would love to. Umm, but can you cook?”

Oliver grinned, “I guess you will have to just wait and see.” They called Pascal and Otis over and clipped their leashes before heading back to Oliver’s penthouse. He again held her hand and Felicity let her fingers slide along his skin enjoying the contact.

When they reached the door of his building Felicity stopped. “I guess I will see you tonight.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly. “I can’t wait.” He gave her one of his devastating smiles before walking with Otis into the building.

Felicity looked down at Pascal who was sitting patiently watching her.

“We have some shopping to do Pascal.” She smiled and headed home. She had some things to do but she also needed to think about his proposal.

***

Oliver walked into QC and ignored the eyes that stared at him in disbelief. He had always worn a suit to the office but today their fearless leader was in jeans, a t-shirt and light jacket. His assistant looked up in surprise at her boss, but professional as always, she did not miss a beat. She handed him the agenda for the call he had to dial into and then closed his door for privacy. He had three conference calls this morning and he sighed as she sat down to get started. He hoped they would go quickly as he wanted to go to the grocery store for tonight’s dinner.

Four hours later with his head pounding Oliver finally shut down his computer. The calls had been productive but had been long. He had been on the phone non-stop since he arrived at the office. He walked out to Ms. Walker’s desk rubbing his temple.

“Ms. Walker, I am leaving for the afternoon will you call Mr. Stephen’s and reschedule my appointment with him?”

“Sure thing Mr. Queen.” She looked at him and he seemed tired. “Are you ok Mr. Queen?”

“Just a headache.” He gave her a small smile. “Get yourself out of here early today Ms. Walker. Go spend time with your husband.”

Ms. Walker beamed. It was rare that her boss left early and even a rarer occurrence for him to tell her to leave early. “Thank you, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver walked to the elevator and pulled out his phone. His head was still pounding as he typed a quick note to Felicity.

_Oliver: Are you allergic to anything?_

_Felicity: Peanuts. Oh, and I hate mushrooms._

_Oliver: How can anyone hate mushrooms?_

_Felicity: They are slimy and wiggly and taste like rubber._

Oliver laughed at her description _._

_Oliver: Anything else I should know?_

He smiled as he walked to his car waiting for her response.

_Felicity: I hate peas._

_Oliver: Everyone hates peas._

Felicity sent him a grinning emoji _._

_Oliver: See you tonight at 7:00 p.m._

_Felicity: Can I bring a date?_

Felicity grinned at she looked down at her text and waited. Soon three dots started flashing and she laughed when she saw his response.

_Oliver: Only if he has four legs, is covered in fur and answers to the name Pascal._

_Felicity: See you at 7:00 p.m._

Oliver drove to the local grocery store and before long he had a cart full of items. He picked up a bottle of wine at the liquor store and then drove home. He was looking forward to tonight.

***

Felicity looked in the mirror for the third time as she tried to figure out what she should wear. _Should she be casual? A dress? Pants?_

“Ugg Pascal. I have no idea what to wear.”

Pascal was lying on the bed and he just stared at her as she walked back into her closet. She looked again and then she eyed a dress she had forgotten was at the back of her closet. She had bought it for a date with Ray but had never worn it. They had broken up the day after she purchased it.

This was a new start with a new man, and she knew she looked good in the dress. She wanted to impress him. To show him she was more than just jeans and a shirt, so this was the dress she was going to wear.

She dressed quickly, brushing her hair into waves that fell nicely around her shoulders. She placed a trace of mascara on her lashes and then put in her contacts. She smiled at her image. She looked good.

As she pulled on her heels, she took a deep breath. There were so many possibilities for tonight. She had thought long and hard over the afternoon about Oliver’s proposition. It had taken writing down the pro’s and con’s before she made her decision. She had an answer for him.

Pascal followed her back into the living room, and she grabbed her keys and purse. She was going to drive to his penthouse tonight. She knew her shoes would kill her feet if she tried to walk that far in them.

She arrived quickly and she hesitated with her hand about to knock on his door. She was so nervous, but it was coupled with an excitement she had not felt in a long time, so she knocked taking a step back.

It took a few moments, but Oliver opened the door. Otis was at his feet, and she heard his breath hitch.

Oliver had just placed dinner in the oven when he heard the doorbell ring. He had to admit his stomach had been in knots as he thought of the evening ahead. He had never been this nervous but something about Felicity made him feel funny things.

When he opened the door, she literally took his breath away. He let his eyes slide over her as he noted the way her blonde hair lay like spun gold on shoulders that itched to be touched. They were bare with a light sun kissed color. The dress she was wearing was a strapless sheath in a gorgeous red that hugged her figure to absolute perfection. It ended just above the knee and she was wearing the most sinful pair of black high heeled pumps.

“H……Hi.” Oliver had to clear his throat. He was sounding hoarse and it was from the affect she was having on him.

“Hi.”

He stood there staring as Pascal ran inside, which made him snap back to reality. “Please come in.”

Felicity walked in and set her purse on the couch. “Something smells good.”

“You sound surprised.” Oliver walked back into the kitchen to check on the dinner. He had to busy himself before he forgot about dinner and kissed her. Felicity followed the smell to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the barstools.

“I am very surprised. You seem more like the type that would have someone cook for you.” She leaned her elbows on the bar enjoying watching him move about the kitchen.

“I will have you know that we did have a cook when I was growing up.”

“I knew it!”

“But I would sit in the kitchen with her after doing my homework. She would say, “If you can sit you can help”. So, I would help her out.”

Felicity lifted an eyebrow. “Well you are full of surprises Mr. Queen.”

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows as he took some bread from the oven. “I use my cooking to lure unsuspecting dog walkers to my apartment.”

Felicity grinned. “Oh really?”

He set the tray on the counter and transferred the bread to a bread basket covered with a red cloth. He turned and stalked toward her stopping so close to her that her knees were brushing his thighs. “Oh yes. Especially beautiful blonde dog walkers.”

“And then what do you do?” Wow her voice sounded breathless, but she did not care.

He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of the bar, trapping her between them. “I have my wicked way with them.”

Felicity was feeling his nearness to her in every single cell of her body and it was making her arousal hum.

Felicity swallowed as she looked up into his blue eyes. “Do you feed them dinner first?”

Oliver looked into her eyes and tried to stay serious, but then a smile spread across his face and he started laughing. He stood straight and grinned.

“This time I will.”

He walked back around the counter and Felicity sat back up with a gulp of air. _Good lord the man was intoxicating in every single way._

“So, what did you make?” The words came out of her mouth hoarse and Oliver looked at her with a knowing smirk.

“Spaghetti with my homemade sauce and garlic bread. I also have salad.”

Felicity heard her stomach rumble and she laughed. “Well my stomach already approves.”

“Good.” Oliver pulled the salad from the fridge along with some homemade salad dressing. He placed it and the bread on the dining room table and then walked back into the kitchen to grab the spaghetti. Felicity walked to the table, the food calling to her. He placed the spaghetti down before getting two wine glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of red wine.

“This smells heavenly Oliver.”

He smiled and sat across from her, but his attention was not on the food, it was directly on her. They both knew this was just putting off the inevitable and the awareness crackled in the air between them. They both knew exactly how the evening was going to end, so Oliver poured her some wine and said.

“Then let’s eat.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so this is where the story earns it's "E" rating. If you are not into smut then skip the first part of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ok, the food was delicious. In fact, it was better than delicious it was amazing. But if you asked Felicity later if she remembered what she had, she would almost draw a blank. Why? Because Oliver had been staring at her all evening like he wanted to devour her and good lord if it didn’t set her blood on fire.

They finished their food and Oliver took their plates into the kitchen. Felicity followed carrying items to help and when Oliver started loading the dishwasher she stopped in the doorway and stared for a moment. Ok, maybe it was longer than a moment.

“I can feel you staring Felicity.” Oliver spoke but never turned around. He could feel her eyes on him, and it was stirring his blood.

“I can’t help it. You look so…so domesticate.” She leaned her elbows on the bar and placed her chin her hand as she continued to watch him. It was a very nice view.

Oliver laughed. She was not the first person to be amazed that he cooked. “Do you cook Felicity?”

He heard a bark of laughter come from her throat and he had to turn and look at her. “Pffff, me? Cook?”

Oliver turned and stared at her with his hand on the counter and a towel thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

Felicity fidgeted a little. “Well ummmm, no.”

“No?”

“No. I can make a mean bowl of popcorn though.” Wow, that sounder lamer than she thought it would.

Oliver laughed. “I could teach you how to cook.”

Felicity burst out with a laugh, “Umm, I don’t think that is good idea. The last time someone tried to show me how to cook, I caught the kitchen towel on fire.”

Oliver wiped his hands on the towel over his shoulder and placed it on the counter before he walked toward her. She stared back not able to move. His blue gaze her had pinned in place and she was finding that she didn’t want to move.

He walked closer and placed his hands on either side of her on the bar, trapping her within his arms. “I have been wanting to tell you all evening how utterly beautiful you look.”

Felicity felt her skin flush, but it was not from embarrassment. “You look nice too.”

It was all she could get out as her mouth grew dry. She wet her lips with her tongue and when Oliver’s eyes flickered down to her mouth, her eyes fell to his at the same moment.

He leaned closer, moving slowly so that she would have time to move. She felt herself leaning forward and then they were kissing. Felicity sighed into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss was slow and sensual, and Felicity could not help herself, she needed to touch him. Her hands moved of their own accord, one going to his cheek the other up into his hair. She had been wanting to kiss him all evening and it was worth the wait.

She moaned softly as his hands roamed up her back and when she tugged on his hair, he deepened the kiss. They both lost themselves in the kiss when suddenly they heard barking. They quickly broke apart, both gasping for air. They stared at each other for a moment before looking into the living room.

Otis and Pascal were sitting there looking at them with their tongues out and tails wagging. When Otis barked again, Oliver closed his eyes with a groan.

Felicity finally caught her breath and she looked up into his eyes. “Why don’t we go to your room?”

She didn’t know what caused her to say that or where her courage came from, but when Oliver’s eyes lit up with a sultry fire, she was glad she said it.

Oliver took her hand and led her down the hall, he pulled her into his room and closed the door behind them before he pushed her up against the door and was kissing her again.

“I have been wanting to get my hands on this dress all evening.” He looked down at her, his blue eyes blazing with desire. “But are you sure about this Felicity? We can go slow.”

Felicity sucked in a breath and realized she didn’t want to wait. She wanted Oliver. She didn’t think twice before she pulled him down into a kiss that left no question as to whether she wanted to wait.

It had been some time for both of them, so their slow exploration of each other was just what they both wanted and needed. His hands were cupping her face, holding her to him as they kissed and tasted one another. Oliver turned her back to the bed as they slowly walked toward it. Their lips never left each other and when the backs of her legs hit the bed, she broke the kiss. She held his gaze as her hands started to unbutton his shirt. She had been wanting to undress this man since the first moment she met him, so she was going to enjoy revealing every delicious inch.

She pulled his shirt up out of his pants and when she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and saw his chest her tongue licked her lips. He was even more beautiful than she had imagined. She leaned forward placing soft kisses to his pecs. Oliver felt her soft lips and her golden curls brushing against his chest and he could not help his hands from sliding into her hair.

He pulled her away from his chest and his lips descended to hers again in a kiss so searingly hot that Felicity thought she was going to melt. He reached around and gently tugged the zipper of her dress as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. Her skin was so soft, so pale but so very beautiful. He pulled back and looked down as the dress slowly slid down her body and his breath caught in his throat.

She was standing before him in nothing but a pair of red lace panties and her black heels and she was his most erotic fantasy come to life.

Felicity stepped out from her dress and gave him a wicked look, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. She reached forward and started to unbuckle his belt and then his pants and it gave her a small thrill to see that he was already quite aroused.

His pants fell to the floor leaving him in his black boxers and Felicity was about to push those down as well when he moved forward making her fall back onto the bed. They both laughed as she made a small bounce and then started to scoot backward. Oliver prowled forward and it made goosebumps break out on her skin.

The man moved like a sleek feline stalking its prey and it was intoxicatingly sexy. Oliver moved up over her, his hands bracing his weight on either side of her head as he leaned down and made small nips on her neck.

Felicity shivered at his touch. She had never considered herself someone who had a “spot”, but she was quickly finding that with Oliver, every place he touched was becoming a “spot”.

Oliver lowered his hips and when he felt her cradling him between her thighs, he thought he was going to explode right there. His hips surged against her as he kissed her heatedly and worked his way down her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth sucking lightly and he smiled against her skin when he heard her moan and felt her push her chest up. She was enjoying that, and he grinned up at her as he moved to give attention to the other. Her breasts had always been a sensitive spot for her, and she held his head in her hands as he licked and sucked to the point she was keening. Her hands slid down his back and over his spine feeling every single dip and crevice.

Oliver moaned as wonderful sensations coursed through him at her touch. She pushed at his boxers and he lifted his hips letting her push them down his legs.

Oliver pushed his body up to kneel in front of her as he removed his boxers and Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise and anticipation when she saw just how aroused his body had become. He was perfect everywhere. His eyes held a wicked gleam as he moved backwards and then slowly slid her panties down her legs. It was a sensual move that made her body heat in a way that made her arousal spike.

Just the way he was looking at her, the way his eyes never left her was driving her crazy. It was hot and sexy, and she could wait no longer. Oliver leaned over to open his bedside drawer, but she stopped him.

“I am on the pill.” She didn’t want anything between them. “I want to feel you.”

She leaned up and placed her arms around his neck pulling down into a kiss. He settled his body over hers as they both lost themselves in each other. She cradled him between her thighs their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces and when he finally entered her, they both stilled.

He filled her, making her feel every single inch of him and it was amazing. They looked at each other, wrapped together as they both enjoyed the moment but then Oliver moved. He had to move. He started to pump his hips and Felicity moved with him. Their passion exploded as he slowly slid in and out.

Felicity was feeling so many amazing things and when he gave a particularly hard thrust her nails raked down his back. Moans and gasps of pleasure were heard as their passion built and she tugged at his hair. The rumble of a growl from his chest vibrated through her and she nipped at his ear. Oliver’s hips moved faster, thrusting deeper and when he felt Felicity go over the edge into orgasm he didn’t stop. She was clinging to his shoulders as he moved faster chasing his own pleasure.

It didn’t take long before he was spiraling right over that edge with her and when they both started to come down, he collapsed on top of her, both panting. She held onto him tight, hugging him to her as they both settled.

Their coming together had been sweet and explosive at the same time and they both were a little in awe. Oliver suddenly realized he was lying on her, so he pulled out sliding to her side. She turned to look at him, her eyes shining, a small smile on her lips and he knew at that moment he had never seen a woman more stunning. Her hair was in a halo around her head and her skin a soft luminous pale, with a sheen of perspiration.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder and smiled at her softly.

“You ok?”

Felicity laughed stretching deliciously. “Do I look ok?”

Oliver almost blushed. “You look quite satisfied.”

“Oh, believe me I am very satisfied. However, I am known to have a ravenous appetite so we might have to do that again in a few minutes.”

Oliver collapsed beside her, looking at the ceiling and laughing. “Good to know.”

Felicity turned on her side cradling her head on her arm as she looked at him. She let her eyes slide down his body getting a look at him for the first time.

He turned and caught her staring and turned toward her giving her a once over with his eyes. “You are beautiful Felicity.” He kissed her softly. He placed an arm around her and moved her closer to him. “Have you thought about coming to work for me?”

Felicity stiffened and he felt the difference. However, she slowly relaxed and realized now was the time to talk to him.

“I did think about your offer Oliver, and to be perfectly honest I am torn. A part of me knows that you are not Ray and things could be different. But there is another part of me that is scared that the same thing will happen again. I mean you and I are nowhere near where Ray and I were. I mean we are not engaged and…” She started to ramble, and Oliver said softly, “Felicity?”

She stopped and looked at him and when she saw the look in his eyes, she took a breath. “I decided that yes, I will work for you.” He started to say something, and she placed her finger on his lips. “But as a consultant for now.”

Oliver closed his mouth and looked at her and then he nodded. If that was how he could get her to work for him then he would go with it, for now.

She removed her finger and he said, “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you would fight me on this.” She was surprised he was agreeing so easily.

“Felicity I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position. Yes, I want the best for my company and from what I am hearing you are the best.”

She leaned forward and kissed him placing her hand on his cheek. She was finding that the scruff along his jaw was quite enticing.

“Thank you for saying that Oliver.”

She sat up in the bed and looked toward the door with a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver sat up beside her with concern.

“Do you think the dogs are being too quiet?” She looked at him and he grinned.

“Pascal didn’t learn to be quiet from you.”

Felicity hit him on the shoulder playfully. “I am serious.”

Oliver got up from the bed and pulled a pair of shorts from a nearby drawer. Felicity would be lying if she said she did not enjoy the view.

“I will check on them and grab us some water.” He leaned down with his hands on the bed. “You! Don’t move.” He kissed her quickly and then walked out the bedroom door.

Felicity leaned back on the pillows with a soft sigh and then she heard Oliver. “Aww shit!!”

Felicity jumped up from the bed and looked around for something to pull on, finally settling on his shirt. She raced into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Pascal was lying on the floor as prim as could be, but it was Otis that drew her attention. He was sitting near the couch and there was fluff all around him. He had completely torn up a decorative couch cushion.

Felicity looked at Oliver’s face and fell into a fit of giggles. He glared playfully at her and then back at Otis. “Otis! What are you doing?” He walked over and picked up the torn pillow.

“Umm, I think he is trying to get your attention.” Oliver looked at her in surprise.

“By tearing up my furniture?”

Felicity shrugged, “He’s a puppy.”

The look on his face made her fall into fit of giggles again and Oliver turned with a determined look in his eyes. “You think this is funny?”

She looked at him and tried to be serious, but her face lit up with a grin. “Oh yea.”

He threw the tattered pillow down on the floor and stalked towards her, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“You look too enticing in my shirt Ms. Smoak and laughing at my misfortune deserves a serious talk.” He stalked toward his bedroom and she swatted his ass.

“Let me down!”

Otis and Pascal starting barking, but Oliver paid them no mind.

He walked in the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot. He dropped her on the bed and then immediately pounced on top of her. She was giggling so hard that he finally silenced her with a kiss.

They didn’t leave his room again that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> This chapter is going to be short because I have so much going on with the holidays. However, I wanted to wish each of you a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. I will not be updating again until after the first of the year. 
> 
> Please stay safe and I will see you guys next year.
> 
> Love you all!!

Felicity sat at the bar the next morning drinking coffee and thinking about the night before. It had been wonderful. Despite his stoic face Oliver was a loving and caring man. She smiled as she thought back to Otis who was now laying with Pascal in that same bit of fluff he had pulled from the pillow. Luckily no other furniture was harmed during the night, but Oliver was going to have to work on spending a little time with the pup.

She felt arms slide around her waist and tilted her head when Oliver’s scruff scraped her neck. He kissed her pulse point before walking into the kitchen for his own cup of coffee.

“I see you found the coffee.” Oliver poured his cup and pulled bread from the cabinet.

“I can sniff out coffee from a mile away. It’s my addiction.” She sipped the warmth in her cup and smiled. It was good coffee.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Oliver moved around the kitchen as if he had been doing it all his life. He was very at home cooking.

“Actually, I don’t have time. I have another client I have to go walk in about 30 minutes.”

Oliver turned to her surprised. He had been hoping they could spend a quiet morning together. Felicity finished her coffee and walked her mug to the sink. She leaned up and kissed Oliver who was sipping his with a thoughtful expression.

“I thought after finished with my client I would come by your office and you can show me around.” She looked up at him with a serious expression. She wanted to look at the facility and see what she had agreed to run.

Oliver set his mug on the counter and pulled her into his arms. “Ok, but we are going to dinner tonight. I think you and Tommy need to have a real meeting.” He leaned down and kissed her and she grinned as she slipped out of his arms and started down the hall. “Are you sure you want us to meet? I mean Tommy did ask me out.”

Oliver frowned and Felicity threw him a glance over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

Oliver knew Tommy was a flirt, but he also knew his friend respected him and even if he did flirt with Felicity this evening it would fun not serious. Oliver took his toast and sat down at the bar. He was going to eat a quick breakfast and then take Otis for a walk. Felicity had stated that Otis was acting out because he wanted attention. So, this morning he was going to give him some attention.

***

Oliver walked into the office a few hours later whistling and carrying two cups of coffee from the neighborhood coffee shop. Today Felicity was coming by to check out QC’s facilities. He had contacted HR to make sure her contract was ready, and he was hoping to introduce her to the team.

Ms. Walker was waiting dutifully at her desk and she smiled and held up an envelope when he approached.

“HR brought up the paperwork you requested Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you, Ms. Walker. Ms. Smoak will be here shortly, so please show her right in when she gets here.” He took the envelope under his arm and walked into his office.

Felicity arrived at Queen Consolidated and approached the security desk. As soon as she gave her name she was pointed in the direction of the elevators and told to take them to the 35th floor. She looked around pleasantly surprised as Queen Consolidated was a very nice building. Shining marble shone on the floors and walls and specifically selected art hung around the foyer. The elevators were super quiet, and she looked up from her phone in surprise as she arrived at her floor just a few seconds later.

She walked out reservedly and approached the only desk she saw nearby. There was a pleasant looking woman sitting at the desk and when she saw Felicity, she gave her a warm smile.

“You must be Ms. Smoak. I am Miss Walker, Mr. Queen’s assistant.”

Felicity was surprised that she knew her name, but it did not surprise her that Oliver Queen would have the best.

“Mr. Queen said to send you right into his office.”

Felicity looked around and realized pretty much the whole floor was Oliver’s. The marble was again displayed throughout with beautiful glass walls and doors. The silver handles were shined to perfection and as her shoes clacked on the ground, she noticed a huge boardroom to her right.

Oliver was sitting at his desk with his head down reading some paperwork. She knocked on the door before entering and Oliver look up and smiled.

“Hi.” She walked forward slowly taking in his office. It was exactly him. There was the floor to ceiling windows along the left wall but what surprised her were the personal touches that Oliver had placed around the room. There were several football jerseys along the wall behind his desk with autographs from the players, a picture of a couple that she believed to be his parents, and she smiled when she saw a picture of Otis that must have been taken recently.

Oliver saw her looking at it as she approached, and he stood with a pink cheeked smile. “I like this particular picture of him.”

“I can see that.” The picture was a perfect representation of the brindle colored pup. He was looking up into the camera with his tongue out and what seemed to be a smile on his face.

Oliver watched her face for a moment as she looked at the picture. She was so beautiful, and she looked so genuinely happy looking at the picture of Otis.

“I brought you some coffee.” Oliver indicated the cup on his desk, and she gave him a grin.

“You trying to bribe me already Mr. Queen?”

Oliver shrugged. “I just know how much you love coffee.”

“Very observant.” She picked up her cup and sat in the chair across from him taking a sip. It was hot and just how she liked it. “How do you already know how I like my coffee?”

“I am observant.” Oliver sat down behind his desk and leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face. “That is what makes me a good business man.”

Felicity took another sip and she gripped her cup tight as she had a sudden urge to kiss him. But she could not do that. She slipped into her business persona. They were not personal here, she needed to remember that.

“So, tell me about the department. What should I know?”

“Well before we go over specifics, I have drawn up a contract based on our conversation from last night.” She blushed as she thought of the night before. God it was going to be hard to keep things strictly business.

Felicity took the envelope that he handed to her and removing the papers she started to read. Everything was looking good until she got to the salary. The number was way too high.

“Oliver…. I mean Mr. Queen. The salary is way too much.”

Oliver glanced down at his copy. It looked good to him. He made sure his HR team checked and double checked a salary for a person of her caliber. “You are the best in what you do, correct?”

“Yes, but….”

“No buts. My HR team reviewed comparable salaries in your field, and they made sure this was a fair offer.”

“Can we be personal for a moment?” Felicity sat forward in her chair.

Oliver smiled, “Yes Felicity.”

“Oliver, are you sure you are not offering this to me because we slept together?”

Oliver looked offended. Felicity immediately realized that she had misunderstood. But she was not going to take it back. She had to be certain.

“I promise you that I am not offering you this salary because we slept together. It is what you are worth and what your skills are worth.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and she nodded, accepting what he said. She read the remainder of the contract and feeling it was fair she signed the bottom line.

Oliver took the papers and stashed them in a folder to return to HR. He stood and walked around the desk. “Are you ready for me to show you around?”

Felicity stood and placed her purse in the chair before she walked ahead of him and out the door.

“Ms. Walker will you make sure these papers get to HR today?”

Ms. Walker nodded and she smiled as she watched her boss and the beautiful young lady walk to the elevators. Now she knew why Mr. Queen had seemed happier lately, almost lighter.

Felicity stood on the elevator with her shoulder touching Oliver. There was plenty of room, but her body naturally gravitated to him. He surprised her by leaning down and giving her a quick, peck on the lips.

“I figured we were still in personal mode, so….” He grinned and she laughed. She had to admit she had enjoyed that.

“That was very lovely, but now back to business Mr. Queen.” He winked at her.

They stopped on the 11th floor and Oliver led her off the elevator and down a corridor. They passed rooms full of cubes and offices and finally came to a steel door with a badge scanner. Oliver scanned his badge and led her inside and Felicity was immediately awed by just how advanced the R & D department was for QC.

Oliver let her take everything in before he slowly started walking her through the facility that was a huge part of the 11th floor.

“We are going to integrate Palmer’s team with ours in a few weeks and I wanted to get you onboarded so you could help with that process.”

Felicity noted the new machinery, computers that were newly on the market, all the technology she was seeing was top of the line. She saw people working with code flying across their screens and she felt her pulse jump. She had missed working with technology and the challenge that it brought.

She was looking forward to getting back into the game.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver stared at the puppy looking up at him with a sock in its mouth. There was a hole in that sock and from what Oliver could see several other teeth holes. He had been so good about not letting Otis get a hold of any clothing, until today.

“Otis, give me that sock!” He lunged for the puppy who just shot across the room enjoying what he assumed was a game of keep away. Keep the sock away from the human. That is what Otis was thinking. Oliver had a few choice words on his mind.

He lunged again and Otis danced away moving around the couch and toward the kitchen. Oliver was feeling better because now he had him cornered. He was about to grab the sock when he heard the front door open. He gave the puppy one final glare before he walked into the living room. He saw Pascal prance over to the fireplace and plop down, so he turned his gaze to Felicity.

Felicity smiled when she saw Oliver walking toward her, however the scowl on his face and the redness of his cheeks showed something was up. She leaned up and gave him a kiss and then pulled back with a thoughtful look.

“What’s up?” Before Oliver could answer Otis came racing into the room and when Felicity saw the sock in his mouth, she immediately knew the answer.

“Been playing tug of war with Otie?”

Oliver frowned, “Otie?”

Otis ran up to Felicity and she started petting him and talking baby talk. “That is what I sometimes call this little bundle of cuteness.” Before Oliver could respond she was holding a sock in her hand in front of his face.

He grabbed the sock, “Bundle of annoyance is more like it.”

“Oh, is someone being grumpy today?”

Oliver turned and walked to his room as he heard Felicity laugh.

“I told you to get him a few new chew toys.” Felicity’s voice floated down the hall to him.

“It’s been a busy couple of days.” Oliver grumbled half heartedly as he walked back into the room. “How did things go today with the team?”

Felicity had been working with the R & D team at QC for a week and so far, things had been great. However, there was one employee that had been pushing back and testing her authority. She had held off talking to Oliver about it but maybe now was a good time.

“Things are great. In fact, they are more than great. Except one person.”

Oliver listened as she walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. He loved how comfortable she had become in his home and if he was being honest, he had been thinking a lot lately about her staying permanently.

“Who?”

Felicity heard the slight grumble in his tone. She knew he was not going to like her answer. The man she was about to name had migrated over from Palmer Tech and he was the one that was most familiar with the projects the team had been working on before the acquisition. She felt he had sour grapes because he had not received the Director position.

“Arnold Sullivan.”

Oliver was slightly surprised that she was saying it was Sullivan. But he was also very aware that Sullivan had been running his mouth since they had brought him to QC.

“I will have a talk with him tomorrow.”

Felicity huffed, “Oh no you will not. This is my team and I will take care of it.”

“Felicity….”

“Oliver if you go stepping in then that is going to make me look like I can’t handle my job.”

“I know but…”

“Oliver, please. I don’t want to start down the road of you taking up for me just because we are dating. Please let me handle this on my own.”

Oliver looked down and took a deep breath. He was learning quickly that not only was Felicity smart and beautiful, but she was fiercely independent. He was having to learn to curb his instincts to protect her or help her without her asking. It had been hard, but he felt he was handling it well so far.

“Ok. I will respect your request. But if I find out that he has overstepped in any way. All agreements are off.”

Felicity sidled closer and leaned up. “Then grumpy Oliver can step in.” She kissed him and he looped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

“Grumpy Oliver, Otie? You sure are getting liberal with the nicknames.”

She laughed. “Does that bother you?”

“Oh no. Grumpy Oliver is more than happy for you to call him that, but just know there will be consequences.” He grinned and she lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

He started backing her toward his bedroom. “Oh yes.”

Felicity stopped him immediately and he looked at her confused. “Well Grumpy Oliver can deliver his consequences but only after he walks Otis and gets his chew toys.”

Oliver groaned. “I can do that later.”

Felicity turned around and walked back into the living room and Oliver let his hands slide off her reluctantly. “No procrastinating Mr. Queen.”

He glanced over at Otis who was sitting wagging his tail and he would swear the puppy was gloating. “What are you looking at?”

Oliver grabbed the leash and Otis got excited dancing around his feet. Ok, so he had to admit the puppy was excited to be getting out, and he had been a little lax on walks the last few days. He needed to remedy that immediately.

Felicity looked over as Oliver snapped the leash onto Otis’ collar.

“Why don’t you take the ball and work on fetch with him?”

Oliver frowned, “Because he plays keep away with the ball and won’t bring it back.”

“That is why he needs practice, don’t you…you sweet little thing.” She walked over and petted the puppies head and Oliver felt a tinge of jealousy.

Oliver let his lips pout. “Why don’t you talk to Grumpy Oliver like that?”

She pushed him toward the door, “Grumpy Oliver will get his pets later.”

Oliver gave her a look that said, he was counting on it and then walked out the front door.

***

Felicity rubbed her temples as she stared at the man across the desk from her. They had been going back and forth for over an hour and quite frankly she was over it.

“Mr. Sullivan, I understand that the projects have been your babies since you started with Palmer Tech. However, now that I am the Director, I need to have direct access to the files so that I can manage the process.”

Mr. Sullivan tried to hide his feelings, but they showed through in his eyes. Sheer contempt. He was at his limit and soon it started spilling forward.

“Mr. Queen only hired you because you are sleeping with him. Everyone here knows it. I still am the most qualified for this position and it should have been given to me. I have worked on these projects from the conception all the way to prototype. I know them inside and out.”

Ok, Felicity had heard enough. She felt for the man and understood where he was coming from, but he was inching closer and closer to a line that she did not want him to cross. She sat forward and Mr. Sullivan moved back in his seat. Her look was fierce.

“With all due respect Mr. Sullivan, I am more qualified than anyone to lead this team based on my experience alone. Your prototypes are failing which is part of the reason why Palmer Tech was purchased by QC. The algorithms are outdated, and the materials are last year. You need someone that can take those prototypes and improve on them and bring them into this century. I have the knowledge to do that which is why Mr. Queen and QC hired me. I graduated from MIT in at the top of my class and I don’t need to rely on a CEO or any man to get a job. Also, let me make something perfectly clear. As the Director of this team you work for me and I will not tolerate disrespect. I understand you are upset but this is a business and as an employee of this business you need to remember that.”

Mr. Sullivan looked shocked. He didn’t know what to say, but Felicity had one more thing to add.

“If you feel you can work with me and respect my position then I would love more than anything to have you on my team. However, if you feel you cannot do so then please let me know now.”

He blinked, still caught off guard. Yes, he was bitter and yes, he felt like the job should have been his from the start. However, he could not afford to lose it. He cleared his throat and then gave her a look of sincerity.

“My apologies Ms. Smoak. I spoke out of turn, which is not like me. Please accept my apology and know that going forward you will have my full cooperation.” He stood and straightened his suit. “I will have those notes on your desk by tomorrow morning.”

Felicity stood and nodded. “Mr. Sullivan?”

He turned back to her as he approached the door. “There is plenty of room for everyone under my watch to succeed. I want that for all of us.”

His look changed slightly. She would not call it respect per say but it softened and then he turned and left her office.

She slumped into her chair with a huff. Man, that had been tough, but it felt good. She wished she had stood up for herself more when she had worked for Palmer Tech. But that was the past. This was her present and she was excited to get her hands on the notes tomorrow so she could start getting them dirty with coding.

She glanced at her watch and seeing the time shut down her computer and grabbed her purse. She had a date with Oliver to take the dogs to the park and she was really looking forward to a quiet evening with just the four of them.

Oliver met her in the parking garage, and he smiled when he saw her leaning against his car waiting. It had taken over an hour of asking and then some physical persuasion, but he had talked her into riding into the office with him this morning. They both knew that it was just a matter of time before everyone at QC knew about their relationship. They did not want to hide it but were going to handle it in a professional and transparent manner.

“You look frazzled.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her before he opened her door.

“I will tell you about it on our walk. Right now, I just want to get home and get the boys and go for our walk.”

Oliver could not agree more. It had been a day of meetings and phone calls for him and he had to admit he was tired. But he also had been looking forward to their walk. Otis had been doing so much better with the chew toys that Oliver had purchased and was slowly starting to return the ball to him. Well when he wanted to return it.

***

It was an hour later when Oliver and Felicity were sitting on the park bench, holding hands watching Otis and Pascal chase each other around the yard that Felicity brought up her talk with Sullivan.

“I met with Mr. Sullivan today.” Felicity wanted to let him know that she had handled things.

Oliver played with her fingers. Her hands were so small compared to his and it always amazed him. “How did that go?”

“It went well actually. He said I was hired because I was sleeping with you.”

Oliver’s eyes blazed as he looked at her and she squeezed his hand. “Down big fella. He was upset. He apologized.”

“He should have done more than that.” Oliver growled.

“I set him straight about my credentials and he seemed to accept that. However, I told him that if he could not work with me in a respectful manner to let me know now.”

Oliver looked at her with pride. “Pulling the “you can be replaced” card hu? Nice.”

“Well not exactly. It would have been his choice to leave if he had taken that route. But he said he can work with me so we will take things a day at a time.” She watched their fingers dance and twine around one another.

“I am proud of you Miss Smoak. I am finding you more and more intriguing every single day.” He pulled her hand into his lap as he looked out over the dog yard. “You constantly surprise me. Not only with Otis but with everything.”

He placed his other arm around her and pulled her closer. “I think Otis was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Felicity looked at him tongue in cheek. “He is rather cute.”

Oliver turned serious eyes to her. “He is the best thing because he led me to you.”

“Wow, is grumpy Oliver turning into sappy Oliver?” She teased him but her eyes were serious.

Oliver smiled and it was a devastatingly sexy smile. “Only when it comes to you.”

Felicity looked down at their hands again and then looked up into his eyes. “Why don’t you take me home Oliver.”

Oliver knew exactly what she was saying, and she did not have to ask twice. Oliver whistled and Otis and Pascal came running. They clipped the leashes to their dogs and walked hand and hand back to his apartment.

As soon as they arrived Oliver unlocked the door and Felicity led the dogs to the laundry room as Oliver locked the door behind them. They had taken to placing the dogs in the laundry room when she and Pascal stayed over, and it had curbed the mess. Except for the time Oliver left out the dryer sheets and they had awoken to dryer sheets all over the room. One had been on Otis’s head and Pascal had just been lying there looking at them as if to say, “I tried to talk him out of it.”

Felicity put the baby gate in place and then walked toward Oliver’s bedroom. The time she had been spending with Oliver lately had been the best in her life. The way they talked, laughed and loved was something she had never experienced before. It was soft and sensual and when she walked in and saw him standing by the bed with his shirt off and his pants handing low on his hips she sucked in a breath and bit her lip. He was so amazingly beautiful. Every square inch of him, and let’s be honest, she had explored every single square inch of him.

He walked toward her with that familiar look in his blue eyes. She couldn’t quite describe it because no man had ever looked at her that way. It was soft and erotic and loving and fierce all in the same look. It made her tremble in all the good ways.

He gently pushed her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He started on one side and slowly worked his lips across the bridge of her nose to the other side. It always made her giggle slightly when his breath hit her ear and he always did it again just to hear that sound.

Felicity stood before him completely and utterly still as he seemed to worship her face with his lips. Her hands itched to touch him, but for now she was going to savor this feeling. Her insides were bubbling with excitement and her legs were trembling from desire.

He undid each button on her shirt slowly, one at a time. When he pushed the shirt from her shoulders, he kissed the top of each creamy slope. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he reached around to undo her bra. She was visibly trembling, and he asked softly. “Are you ok?”

“I have never been better.” She whispered the words back to him and when her bra slid down her arms and to the floor, the buds of her nipples begged for his attention. He leaned down and took one between his lips, her sigh of satisfaction and her head falling back all the encouragement he needed. He tugged and sucked letting his tongue play around the nub before he pulled away and moved to the other side. He did not want to leave one inch of her skin unexplored.

Her breathing quickened as he sucked and tugged her nipple with skillful seduction. As much as she wanted to, she could not move her arms. They were hanging loosely at her side, fists forming from her hands as she tried not to touch him. Oh, how she wanted to touch him.

He undid the button and zipper on her pants and let them pool on the floor at her feet. She stepped out, kicking them to the side and then she felt him move her. The backs of her legs hit the bed forcing her to sit and then he was hovering over her as she scooted back on the bed.

Neither one said a word. No words were needed. Everything was in the touch of their lips as they claimed one another with a searing kiss. The soft sounds of moans and the rustling of clothes echoed through the room as Oliver removed the last of their clothing. He knelt before her, his bare chest all hard ridges and lines and his eyes lazily roamed over the soft pearl of her skin. She could see the appreciation shining in the blue depths and she finally reached up and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down into another hot, wet kiss.

He settled himself between her legs, his hips rocking against her and when she felt the hardness of his erection, she whimpered and arched her hips. She needed him desperately and he needed her. Their bodies melded together as they kissed and touched one another and when he finally slid inside of her it was the culmination of everything, they both wanted. It was perfection.

That always surprised them both. Their lovemaking was never dull and was always indescribably exquisite.

They moved together as their tongues and lips met and retreated. He pumped his hips moving them both toward the ecstasy that always overwhelmed them both and as they climbed that final high, they both crashed over the edge with a scream of pleasure as old as time.

Oliver kissed her lips softly as they both panted, coming down from their orgasm with breathless wonder. He moved to her side and pulled her close as the sheen of sweat on their bodies glistened and their breathing slowed.

He wanted to say the words; those three little words. But now was not the right time. It was too soon.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and soon they were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity rubbed her forehead as a pulsing headache hit her. She had been staring at the code she was working on for hours and still had not come up with a solution to solve a very major problem. Palmer Tech had created a watch that could be used as a tiny computer that was going to rival Apple. However, it had glitches that were causing it to fail every 10 minutes. Mr. Sanders was out this morning, but she hoped when he came into the office that she could pull him aside and sit down with him. He had been the original developer for the watch.

She glanced at the time and realizing it was lunch decided it would be a good opportunity to take a break. She wondered if Oliver was free and quickly dialed his extension.

“Queen!”

“Wow, listen to you being all authoritarian.” She smiled as she sat back in her office chair and then turned to look out her window. She was so very glad she had that window. It had been a saving grace for her sanity the past few days.

Oliver was surprised that Felicity was calling him in the office. From the day she had started their interaction within the office had been miniscule by choice.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your call Ms. Smoak?” He leaned back in his chair as well smiling. Just the sound of her voice brightened his day.

“Are you free for lunch?”

He was even more surprised that she was asking him to lunch. Maybe he would tease her just a little. “Well I am not sure. I would need to check my calendar.”

“Oh gosh, I am sorry Oliver. I didn’t even think that you might be busy. I am just having a rough day, well rough several days and I knew that seeing you would cheer me up, but…”

“Felicity.”

She stopped rambling at the tone of his voice.

“My calendar is always wide open for you.”

Felicity let out a soft breath. “Ok. I will meet you at your car in 5 minutes?”

“Why don’t you come up to my office first. I have one quick thing I need to finish up before we leave.” He had been on conference calls all morning, so he needed to get his notes to Ms. Walker before he left for lunch.

“Ms. Walker. Ms. Smoak will be coming up shortly, please show her right in.” He called out to his assistant and she smiled as she acknowledged him. Oliver could tell Ms. Walker really liked Felicity. In fact, everyone in the office liked her. She had fit in seamlessly.

He looked up when heard a voice a couple of seconds later but it was much deeper than the one he as expecting. He groaned when he saw it was Tommy. Tommy was flirting with Ms. Walker as he always did and then he strolled into his office.

“You know one of these days I am going to steal Ms. Walker away from you.”

Oliver glared halfheartedly, “Don’t you dare.”

Tommy plopped down into the chair across from him. “Well if she won’t run away with me the least, she can do is work for me.” Tommy looked around casually.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?”

“Lunch, remember?”

Oliver frowned. “Lunch.”

“Yes, lunch. As in that thing you do where you go to a restaurant, and order food.” Tommy could tell Oliver had forgotten their standing lunch date.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Tommy sat up straight and gave Oliver a feigned hurt expression.

“God Tommy, I am sorry….”

Before he could finish apologizing Felicity breezed in and Tommy stood up and grinned widely. “Why Ms. Smoak. What a pleasure running into you.” He walked over and took her hand and kissed the back of it gallantly.

“Tommy….hi.” She glanced nervously at Oliver. She had not seen Tommy since their dinner with him a few weeks before. He had been nice but had not given up on his flirting with her. Felicity was starting to realize it was his way of messing with Oliver.

“Oliver you did not tell me that this ravishing creature was going to be joining us for lunch. And thank God you are, because if I had to sit for over an hour with that grumpy human being, I would kill myself.” He smiled realizing that Oliver had obviously made lunch plans with Felicity after forgetting about their plans.

Felicity looked at Oliver confused, her mouth opening and then shutting. Oliver cleared his throat and then looked at Felicity. “I forgot I made plans with Tommy for lunch today. Are you ok with him joining us?”

Felicity looked surprised, but then recovered. “Oh….um…of course I am. The more the merrier.”

Tommy grinned and turned to Oliver. “Well then let’s get going.”

He held out his arm to Felicity and she took it looking back over her shoulder at Oliver helplessly. Oliver groaned and then picked up his notes to give to Ms. Walker.

“Here are the notes from the calls today Ms. Walker. I am going to lunch and will return in a couple of hours.”

Ms. Walker took the notes and then gave Tommy a fake frown. “You moved on already Mr. Merlyn?”

Tommy turned to her with a genuine smile, “No way Ms. Walker. You will always be my first love.” He blew her a kiss and she laughed as the three walked to the elevator. Ms. Smoak was going to have her hands full with Tommy.

Tommy pressed the down button and as they were stepping on to the elevator he looked over at Oliver. Oliver was standing right next to Felicity and he took her hand, basically staking his claim. Tommy laughed. “How about we take this beautiful lady to our favorite restaurant.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity. “Do you like Italian?”

She smiled up at him. The blue of his shirt was bringing out the blue of his eyes and it was making her tingle in the best way. “I love Italian.”

He squeezed her hand and when they arrived at the ground floor, they all walked out the front door. Tommy led them to his limo, and they all slid in as he gave directions to the driver.

“Wow. I feel like I am going to the prom or something.” Felicity looked around in awe. She had ridden in a limo with Ray one time when going to a gala. However, this machine was ten times nicer, the seats soft as butter. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bar that took up the left side.

“Is that a refrigerator?”

“Why yes, it is. Would you like something?” Tommy leaned forward to open the door.

“Oh no but thank you.”

“Tommy likes to be a show off sometimes.” Oliver said the words dryly, but it did not deter Tommy.

“The women are always impressed.” He grinned at her and Felicity could not help but smile back. Tommy was so effortlessly charming. She could see why he and Oliver were such good friends. They were complete opposites.

“I bet you two were devastating to the ladies back in the day.” She felt Oliver pull her hand into his lap as she smiled at them.

“Oh, you should have seen Oliver back then.” Oliver glared at him, but Tommy kept going. “All he had to do was walk into the club and women lined up. I was his wing man. In fact, I don’t remember him dating many blondes back then. It was usually brunettes”

Felicity babbled, “Well I am not a true blonde, it’s dyed. I was a brunette up until college. Well that’s not entirely true, I did go through my goth years where I had it dyed black. But then when I got into MIT, I thought I should look normal…. not that goth is not normal...”

Oliver could tell she was babbling so he cut in, “It wasn’t quite like that. I will not deny that I dated my fair share of women. At any rate I am no longer that person.” He looked pointed at Tommy trying to convey to tread lightly. Felicity was important to him and he was not going to let anyone, or anything mess that up.

Tommy got the hint and changed the subject. “So, tell me more about your goth years. Do you have pictures, because I have to see you with black hair.”

Felicity felt Oliver’s thumb rubbing along her palm and it was cause liquid heat to course through her veins. It was quite distracting.

“Oh…um…. I left most of my pictures at my Mom’s house in Las Vegas when I left for MIT.”

“That is right. You graduated from MIT. I bet that had to be intimidating for anyone that was interested.” Tommy was impressed as he always was when talking to her. He might not have an interest in her personally, but he could not argue that she was a catch from a business standpoint.

“Well I did go on a few dates. They were ok. Most men just passed over the fact that I am a certified genius. I really wanted to focus on school so I eventually limited my outings to friends.”

“Well the men of Cambridge don’t know what they missed.” Felicity smiled shyly and then glanced over at Oliver. He was staring out the window with the most peculiar look on his face.

They felt the car glide to a stop and soon the door opened. Oliver stepped out and then placed his hand down for Felicity to take. He knew there would be people watching but he did not care. They had agreed to take their relationship public and so the gossip was something they were both going to have to endure.

Tommy and Oliver led her to the front door of the most exclusive restaurant in Star City, Verdant. When they stepped inside the host greeted them by name. “Mr. Merlyn, Mr. Queen. What a wonderful surprise. Right this way. Your table is waiting as always.” He smiled and led them through the dining room to a secluded table that overlooked the room. It was most impressive and when Oliver held out her chair, she sat down amazed.

“You both have a standing table here? How often do you eat here?”

“Well when you own the place, they always keep a table for you.” Tommy smiled. “When we go on our date, we won’t have to worry about making a reservation.” Tommy teased.

“You own Verdant?” Felicity was impressed.

“WE own Verdant.” Tommy indicated Oliver and Felicity’s eyes flew to him in surprise.

“You never told me you owned Verdant.”

Oliver shrugged non-chalantly. “I was going to tell you. In fact, I was going to bring you to dinner here as a celebration dinner for our anniversary.”

“Anniversary of what?” Wait had she missed something?

He glanced at Tommy who was discreetly ordering them a bottle of wine. “Our six-month anniversary.”

Tommy tried not to groan out loud. He knew Oliver was a sap, but it oozed out of him when Felicity was around.

Felicity’s face softened at that. Oliver was thinking of knowing her six months as an anniversary? That made her tummy flare up with butterflies.

“Aww….” Felicity squeezed his hand. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Tommy waited for the waiter to pour wine in his glass and sniffed it. He nodded to the waiter and waited for him to pour wine for Oliver and Felicity. Felicity took a sip of her wine and she moaned. It was her favorite brand of Malbec and Oliver almost spit his out when he heard the moan escape her lips. Tommy just leaned forward and fanned the fire.

“The wine is to your liking?” He looked at Felicity with a smirk and she blushed lightly.

“I have a thing for red wine.”

“Please, do tell us more.” Tommy was purposefully flirting and both Felicity and Oliver knew it. However, Oliver for the life of him could not figure out why.

“Well it is so full bodied and…I don’t mean that to sound sexual…. I just have heard that description before and it definitely describes this wine.”

As Felicity spoke, Tommy could feel Oliver’s eyes on him, so he finally looked in his direction.

“Why the look Oliver?” He smiled like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

Oliver decided to change the subject, “How are things going with Merlyn Global?”

Felicity could tell that Oliver was changing the subject because he didn’t like Tommy flirting with her. Did that mean his feelings for her were stronger than what she knew?

Oliver was glad when the waiter approached, and they all ordered their food. Felicity’s moan had been like fuel to the fire that always burned in him for her. He was having a hard time ignoring it.

“Things are going great. My father has been traveling a lot, which is keeping him out of my hair while I work to diversify our holdings.”

“Sounds promising. Any leads?” Oliver took a sip of his wine and then almost spit it out again when he heard Tommy’s response.

“Nothing yet. I am hoping to get some when the third quarter is over. I can look at each companies’ numbers at that point and decide on who to pursue based on if their numbers are down or up. When are you two lovebirds going to tell me your dating?” He sat back in his seat as he watched their response. Felicity immediately slipped her hand out of Oliver’s and he felt the loss of her warmth.

Felicity became flustered, “Lovebirds…we’re not lovebirds. I mean yes we are dating but we are not in love.”

Tommy just lifted his eyebrow. He knew his best friend was head over heels for this woman. He could tell by her response that Oliver had not told her that he loved her yet. Oliver listened to Felicity explain with a little bit of remorse. He should have told her days ago that he loved her. He had been putting it off hoping the timing would be right. However, now he was not so sure it would ever be right. The way she was flustering her explanation was making him believe she might not be as far into their relationship as he was.

The waiter soon brought their food and Tommy decided to drop the subject. He had done what he needed to do by putting the word “love” out there. Now it was time for his friend to make a move.

Tommy mentioned the restaurant and soon the conversation turned to when they were younger and how they had gone into business together. She could tell by their camaraderie how close the two were and she looked at Oliver softly as he laughed with his best friend. She loved seeing the softer side of him. His smile made him look years younger and devastatingly handsome. It was hard to look away from Oliver Queen when he genuinely smiled.

Their lunch soon ended, and they walked back to Tommy’s car, each of them lost in their thoughts. He dropped them off at QC and waved goodbye with a smile and a see you again soon.

Felicity watched him drive off with a quizzical expression. That lunch had been odd, sometimes uncomfortable and mostly fun. She had learned more about Oliver during their time with Tommy and she had to say she was not surprised at what she had learned.

Oliver took her hand and led her to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, he quickly took her in his arms, pressed her to the wall and kissed the holy life out of her. Felicity immediately responded, her hands moving up into his hair as his tongue penetrated her mouth. Their bodies rubbed together with delicious friction and then suddenly he stopped and let her feet slide to the floor. She had not even realized that she had wrapped her legs around his waist until just this moment.

“We can’t do this here.” Oliver’s breathing was labored, and his pupils dilated with desire. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

Felicity swallowed and tried to catch her breath, “No……no we can’t.” She smoothed her dress and when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, she quickly stepped out and hurried to her office. She closed her door and collapsed into her chair as she bit her bottom lip.

She had felt that kiss all the way to her toes and it had ignited a desire in her for him that was burning her from the inside. She wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of being in the office and worrying about getting caught, or if it was just her usual desire for him, but something was making it burn hotter.

She glanced at her door, wanting nothing more than to race upstairs and close his office door and climb him like a tree. But she could not do that, they had to stay professional. She tried to shake the feelings of desire from her thoughts and was logging onto her computer when she heard a knock at her office door.

She stood and took a deep breath before she opened it and looked up into his blue smoldering eyes.

Oliver had come to her.


	11. Chapter 11

He just stared at her when she opened the door. Their breathing matched and labored and their eyes on each other, neither one looking away. They shouldn’t do this; Felicity should just shut the door and Oliver should walk away.

But neither could do what they knew they should. All they could do was stare at each other, breaths in sync, hearts racing.

Oliver finally took a step forward and Felicity backed up without hesitation. She heard the soft click as he shut the door behind him. She only saw him. She licked her lips and that was the only incentive either of them needed.

His hands were in her hair, his lips were on hers and with a soft whimper they were no longer in her office. To them they were alone at his apartment or hers. Neither one cared. At that moment any hard surface would do. She backed up until her legs bumped her desk, but her hands were immediately reaching for his belt.

Was it the excitement of possibly getting caught? That fleetingly crossed Oliver’s mind but he pushed it aside because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was something more. He loved this woman with every single breath that he took and as scary as it was, it was also a relief. To admit he cared for her more than anyone who had been in his life. He loved her.

Their hands frantically sought buttons and zippers and anything that could get them to the point they both wanted to be…together.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Oliver panted the words as his hands were sliding up her thighs taking her skirt with them.

“You really need to leave.” Felicity’s words matched his in breathless nothingness as her hand finally finished with his belt.

Oliver felt his pants loosen as she undid his button and lowered the zipper. His body was hard and ready for her and he could tell by her moans that she was ready for him too. He had grown to love those moans over the last couple of months. They were like the softest aphrodisiac.

Oliver lifted her up onto her desk, a few items scattering to the floor. “I couldn’t leave now if I tried.” He whispered the words against her lips and when he felt her hands pulling him closer, he knew she did not want him to. They both felt an urgency and a need for the other and Oliver pulled her hips closer, tilting them slightly. She wrapped her legs around his upper thighs and then slid her hand down to guide him into her.

They both felt the ecstasy of being joined as he slowly slid into her and her hands gripped his shoulders as he started to move. It was exciting, erotic, forbidden and delicious. They couldn’t be loud. They had to be quiet. There were people right outside. But neither one cared.

Their moves against one another were frantic and quick and their lips slid together with a desperate urgency that caught them both by surprise.

“Felicity.” The light gasp of her name made her eyes latch onto his and neither looked away as their passion pushed them toward the edge.

They had tried so hard, for so long to avoid a situation like this at the office, but they had known in the back of their minds it was inevitable. Their desire was too strong for each other. The temptation too inviting.

“Oliver.” She gasped into his neck, trying to stay quiet, as she felt her body slip into a shuddering orgasm. Oliver felt her body clench and tighten as she slipped over that edge and he pushed harder and faster. His body was so close to release. He kissed her hard as he stifled the guttural groan that wanted to escape as his body came with waves of spine-tingling pleasure. They held each other close as they rocked through their orgasms and Oliver placed his forehead against hers as they finally came down. Their breaths were panting, and their faces flushed, and Felicity let her legs slide down, her body spent.

“I am going to be worthless for the rest of the afternoon.” She gasped slightly as Oliver adjusted his clothing. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly with a smile.

“Well good thing your boss is giving you the afternoon off then.” He helped her off her desk as she looked at him in surprise.

“What? No Oliver. I can’t leave. I have too much to get done before the board meeting on Friday.” She couldn’t leave. The thought of not being ready for Friday was slightly overwhelming. She knew the prototype they were working on was almost complete, but she wanted to be sure there were no kinks.

“I am not taking no for an answer. I thought we could take Otis and Pascal hiking.”

Oh, he had just mentioned her Achille’s heel. Walking the dogs. She loved that and missed it terribly. Well maybe she could come in early tomorrow to make up for leaving early today.

“Ok, I will leave with you, but I have one condition.”

Oliver arched an eyebrow as he straightened his tie. His eyes were still dilated, and his hair was disheveled from her hands running through it and she thought he had never looked sexier.

“You are going to give Otis your full attention. He has been whining a lot lately and you have been working late.”

Oliver knew he had not been giving Otis the attention he deserved lately. Things had gotten busy the last few days, which was one of the reasons he had decided that he and Felicity would be leaving early.

“Ok, deal.” He leaned down and kissed her again. “I am going to run up to my office and the I will meet you at the car in 15 minutes.”

Felicity felt a soft smile curve her lips as he walked to the door, gathered his composure and then winked at her and walked out. She hurried around to close her computer and gather her things. She was excited about their hike and a lightness was in her step as she walked to the elevator. She tried not to think about their “escapade” in her office, but it was not easy to forget. It had been amazing. She just hoped she could concentrate in her office tomorrow.

***

“Otis! No! Otis!”

Felicity rushed into Oliver’s apartment as she heard Oliver’s voice yelling. Pascal walked in beside her and promptly took his spot near the fireplace, almost as if he was bored.

Felicity looked around and then she heard Oliver’s voice again coming from the bedroom.

“Otis! Give it to me. Come on…. let me have that.”

Felicity could hear the quiet desperation in Oliver’s voice and when she peeked around the door her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Oliver was standing by the bed, in a towel and Otis was sitting about three feet in front of him with Oliver’s expensive suit pants in his mouth. His head was cocked as if he was trying to figure out what Oliver might be saying to him. Felicity noted a huge wet stain on the clothing.

“Otis! Drop my pants.” Oliver took a step toward Otis, but Otis just backed up a couple of steps.

“Otis, god dammit!” Oliver lunged at Otis, but Otis easily moved to the side and when he saw Felicity standing in the doorway, he rushed toward her, pants in his mouth, his tail wagging.

Felicity immediately placed her hands down and caught the pants and then a tug of war ensued.

“Don’t let that little mutt go!” Oliver raced toward them both, and when Otis finally did release Oliver’s pants, Felicity’s giggle escaped. There was a gaping hole right in the butt of the pants.

Felicity held up the soggy, holey pants and lifted her eyebrow at him. “Someone bored?”

Oliver snatched the pants from her hand and looked at them with a frown. “That suit cost me more than my couch.”

Felicity still could not stop a giggle from escaping because Oliver Queen with a frown, his hair spikey from a shower and only in a towel, was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time.

“Aww, he can’t help it Daddy. I am not going to say I told you so, but I told you that you need to be playing with him more. He is bored.”

Oliver threw his pants on the bed and then gave her a mock glare. “That sure sounded like I told you so to me.”

He pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the lips. “Otis needs a lesson in manners.”

“Otis needs his Daddy’s attention and some exercise.” She pushed Oliver away, his near nakedness way too distracting. “Now, I am going to go make some coffee, YOU get dressed and get ready for some puppy play time.”

Oliver groaned as he watched Felicity walk down the hall. He would much rather stay in the house and have play time with her. But he knew she was right. He had been working a lot lately and Otis had not been getting the attention nor the exercise that he needed. Things had been so much easier when Felicity was his dog walker. However, she had little time to do that now that she was working for him.

“Have you thought about hiring another dog walker Oliver?” He started to get dressed as he heard her voice call to him from the kitchen.

Oliver slipped on a pair of sweats and then grabbed his socks, tennis shoes and a t-shirt and made his way to the living room.

“Yes. I just have not had time to vet someone.”

Felicity turned to him and leaned on the breakfast bar as she sipped her coffee. “I can find you someone.”

Oliver pulled on his tennis shoes and then stood to put on his shirt. Felicity watched with apparent appreciation and then sighed as his gorgeous chest was covered up.

“Are you sure?” He walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup before taking a sip. Felicity shuddered. Oliver drank his coffee black. Black!

“Yeah. I have a few people that I met when I was walking them. I am sure I can find someone worthy of Otis.” She looked over at the puppy who was rolling all over Pascal trying to play.

Oliver placed a hand on her hip and leaned down close to her lips. “I pay very well.”

Felicity swallowed and her eyes flickered to his lips. “You had better not pay THAT well.”

Oliver grinned. “I keep the good stuff for small, bossy blondes with puppy mojo.”

He kissed her softly and then stood with a sigh. “Alright you mangy mutt. Let’s go walk.”

Otis looked up at him and cocked his head, but when he saw Oliver reaching for his leash he raced over, tongue lolling, tail wagging.

Felicity finished her coffee and then called Pascal who stood and stretched and then walked to the front door. They were taking the dogs hiking in the nearby hills and Felicity was excited. It had been awhile since she and Pascal had explored the trails. When she first moved to Star City, she had walked them often, the quiet nature giving her a sense of peace.

Oliver grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge and then walked to the couch where he had placed a backpack earlier that morning. “I packed some trail mix, dog treats, a fetch ball and a surprise.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and Felicity glanced at the backpack curiously. He hoisted it onto his back and then attached Otis’s leash.

“You know it’s not nice to keep secrets.” Felicity teased as they walked down to his SUV. It still amazed her that three of the cars in the parking garage were Oliver’s. He was one guy. He had three vehicles. Go figure.

They loaded the dogs into the back of the SUV and as Felicity slid into the passenger’s seat, she tried to grab the backpack. Oliver quickly pulled it away and then set it behind him, out of her reach. “Nope Miss Smoak. Leave the backpack alone.”

Felicity threw him a playful pout. “You’re no fun.”

Oliver grinned as he pulled out of the parking garage and onto the road. They drove for about 10 miles and as they finally wound their way up into the hills Felicity let out a sigh of pure contentment. Oliver glanced over at her and the look on her face captured his attention. He had never seen her look so at peace.

Felicity noted him staring and she smiled softly, fondly. “I used to come up here when I first moved to Star City. After growing up in the desert, I had always wanted to live near the mountains. However, this was the next best thing and I would hike them every single weekend.”

Oliver noted that in his mind as he carefully maneuvered down a dirt road and finally came to a stop near a stream. He had come up here often as well, but he had to admit not as often as he would have liked. In fact, when he took over running QC, his weekends here had become non-existent.

He grabbed the backpack as Felicity walked to the back and lifted the tailgate. Pascal and Otis were patiently waiting, and their tails wagged furiously as they were led out of the vehicle. Otis was dancing around, and Oliver smiled.

“Are you excited Otis?”

Otis sat at his feet waiting, almost with a smile on his sweet face. They started walking down a nearby path and Felicity released Pascal’s leash as they neared the trail. She and Pascal had walked this trail many times and he knew it almost as well as she did.

“You know if you continue working with him you can get him to the point where he can walk off leash as well.” Otis was doing very well walking on a leash. His pulling had decreased; however, he still pulled some when he saw a squirrel.

Oliver took her hand in his as they walked, and a companionable silence stretched between them. Oliver could feel Felicity slowly relaxing and he started thinking that maybe one day he could buy them a cabin in these hills. A private place where Felicity could come whenever she wanted to get away. A place the four of them could call home.

“When I was a kid, my Dad use to bring Tommy and I up here. We would spend a whole weekend camping and fishing. It is some of my best memories.”

“Do you miss your father?” Felicity spoke softly. He had not talked much about his Dad. She knew he had died a couple of years back on a boating accident. The accident had fast tracked Oliver taking over QC. The subject seemed hard for Oliver to think about.

“Everyday. He was not the best father, but he was a good one. What about you? Do you miss not living closer to your Mom?”

Felicity shrugged, “I miss her. But moving to Star City was the best decision I ever made. Both for my career….” She looked up at him shyly, “and for my personal life.”

They finally arrived at a valley and as they looked down at the wide expanse with the stream running through the middle, they both sighed at the same time. It was as if they were in sync and the view made them both release any tension from work and life in general. Oliver took the ball out of his backpack and for the next 30 minutes he played fetch with Otis. Felicity had convinced him to purchase a fetch training leash that was 50 feet long and it allowed Otis to run after the ball, but also allowed Oliver to pull him back to him if he got sidetracked. Oliver had Otis panting and tired, and he smiled as he

took her hand again, “Come on.”

He walked close to the stream and then stopped placing his backpack on the ground. Felicity tied Otis’s leash to a nearby tree branch and then turned to find Oliver spreading a blanket on the ground. He was pulling out the water, dog treats and granola, but she also noticed he had placed a small white box on the ground next to her food. She walked over as Pascal settled next to Otis and looked at it curiously.

“What is this?”

“It is the surprise I mentioned.” Oliver smiled and then indicated she should sit down. “Open it.’’

She took the small box and opened it to find a key on a keychain of a dog that looked suspiciously like Otis. She looked at Oliver a little confused.

“What is this?”

“A key to my place.”

Ok that confused her even more. “But I already have a key to your place.”

Oliver nodded, “This is symbolic. Felicity you and I have been seeing each other for awhile and I love coming home to you. I love seeing Pascal lying by the fireplace and seeing your clothes strewn all over my bathroom. I wanted you to move in with me.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Oliver scooted closer and took her hand. “Really. You are there all the time anyway and I hate when you have to go home and get clothes or do laundry. I want you to move in with me.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say. She adored Oliver and if she was being honest, she would admit she loved him. But he had not said those words to her and the thought of moving in with him, getting close to him and then something going wrong was making her hesitate to say yes.

“Oliver I….”

Oliver’s face changed as she realized she might not say yes. “Do you not want to move in with me?”

“Oh Oliver, no. That is not it. Of course, I want to live with you. But….”

Oliver frowned. “Why is there a but?”

“But I just worry that if we move in together and grow closer that something is going to go wrong.”

Oliver sat back perplexed. He had been sure she would say yes. He knew she cared about him but maybe she didn’t care about him as much as he cared about her. He didn’t want to ruin things. They were going so well. He loved her. He really loved her.

“Felicity I understand your hesitation. I get it. Being hurt is always a risk we take in relationships. But I love you and I want you to move in with me.”

Her eyes flew to his as she absorbed what he just said. “You…you love me?”

Oliver nodded and caressed her cheek. “I think I have loved you since the day you stumbled into my house all muddy and cute.”

Felicity laughed softly. His blue eyes were looking at her as if she hung the moon and stars and her heart swelled. “Will you say it again?”

“I love you.”

Felicity launched herself into his arms. He was worth the risk. Being with him was worth possibly being hurt. She wanted to wake up in his warm, strong arms every single morning. She hugged him tightly and then whispered in his ear.

“Yes.”

Oliver pulled back and looked into her eyes, searching, reassuring himself that he had heard her right. “Did you say yes?”

Felicity nodded, “Yes Oliver.”

It was like the sun beamed from his smile. She had said yes. It was official.

They were moving in together.


	12. Chapter 12

“How many boxes do we have left?” Tommy huffed out the words as he and Oliver moved a large box of Felicity’s things.

It had been three weeks since Oliver had asked her to move in with him. Today was moving day and Oliver had recruited Tommy to help. Otis was dancing around the room barking and nipping at their feet, as they walked a particularly heavy box into the guest room.

“Otis! Shush.” Felicity admonished him lightly and he sauntered over and sat at her feet, tongue lolling.

Felicity felt bad about not helping, but Oliver insisted that they needed someone to keep the dogs out of trouble while her stuff was being moved. She had to admit. He was right.

Oliver and Tommy came back into the room and Tommy plopped down on the couch next to her and placed his head on her shoulder. Felicity looked down at him and laughed.

“You tired already Merlyn?”

Oliver walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two waters throwing one to Tommy. “Tommy is a lightweight.” Oliver said the words with a grin before he took a swig of the cold water.

Tommy took a drink and shrugged. “What can I say. My endurance lies somewhere else.”

Oliver rolled his eyes while Felicity stood with a laugh. “I am going to take these two lugs for a walk.” Tommy looked up hopefully. “Not YOU two, these guys.” She motioned to the dogs.

She walked over and grabbed their leashes and Otis and Pascal quickly made their way to the front door. Felicity kissed Oliver as she passed. “I will order the pizza while I am out.”

She leashed the dogs and then winked at Tommy before walking out.

Tommy gave Oliver a knowing look as Oliver took the seat beside him. “You are such a goner for her man.”

Oliver looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I am talking about. You are so in love with Felicity that you can’t even see it.”

Oliver gave a him a wistful smile. “Is it that obvious?”

“Like a flashing billboard.”

“I do love her Tommy. I want to spend all of my time with her. I want to wake up to her and go to sleep by her side at night.”

Tommy gave him a proud look. “Oh, my boy is finally growing up.”

Oliver scoffed. “Talking about growing up. I am not the one that dates two women at a time while sending flowers to a third airline stewardess who he sees once a month.”

Tommy grinned and shrugged. “What can I say? It would be cruel and unusual punishment to women of this world if I kept myself from them.”

Oliver laughed and shook his head. “I can’t tell you how happy she makes me Tommy. Just knowing she is in the same room makes the air sweeter. She means everything to me.”

“Oh god. Don’t go all sappy on me. In all seriousness though Oliver. I see how happy you are when you are with her. I am happy for you man.” He slapped Oliver on the shoulder and then took another drink of water and looked at the bottle. “Water dude? You could have at least offered me a beer for my services.

“Hey, we are feeding you pizza. I am sure we can round up a beer or two for that.” Tommy shook his head. “Nope. I am going to the liquor store and buying a six pack. Knowing you we would end up with some type of diet beer.”

Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ok, so he was known to eat healthy, but he also indulged in a beer occasionally. Tommy loved teasing him about it.

Tommy grabbed his keys. “What about Felicity?”

“Grab her a bottle of red wine. I forgot to get some on my way home today.” Tommy nodded and then walked out whistling.

Oliver looked around the room at the boxes that were stacked here and there. They really had done it. She was now living here. He was so very happy about that. He had made room in his closet and his dressers and offered her the guest room for her remaining items.

He was about to head to the shower when his phone rang.

“Speedy! Hey, to what do I owe this call?”

“Oliver! I just thought you would like to know that your sister just landed in Star City and would love to see her brother. I will be there in 20 minutes.” He could hear Thea smiling through the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have picked you up at the airport.”

“Actually, Tommy is one his way to get me. He wanted to surprise you.”

Beer hu? He should have known Tommy was up to something. Tommy rarely ever offered to buy the beer.

“Not to mention I heard congratulations are in order and you have a new housemate. I wanted to meet the woman who has finally penetrated your lair.” Thea teased Oliver. She was looking forward to meeting Felicity. Oliver had told her about the woman over the last few months and she was excited to finally meet her in person.

“I was going to tell you about her moving in once she got settled.” Oliver groaned. Tommy had a big mouth.

“Well now you can both tell me. Listen I must go grab my bags. I will see you soon.”

Thea hung up the phone and Oliver looked down at his phone and then sighed. His sister was a force to be reckoned with and as much as he loved that about her, he hoped she would go easy on Felicity.

He raced to the bedroom and jumped into the shower. Felicity would be back soon, and he wanted to warn her about the tornado that was Thea Queen before she arrived.

***

Felicity sat on the park bench as she let Otis and Pascal run through the dog park. She wanted to give Tommy and Oliver some men time and to be honest, she had just wanted to get out of penthouse for a moment. She was still so nervous about living with Oliver. What if he found some of her habits annoying? What if she left her clothes all over the bedroom and he didn’t like it? She had so many worries flying through her head. She loved him so very much. The thought of losing him because they moved too fast made her chest ache.

She looked at her watch and then whistled for Otis and Pascal who came to her quickly. She gave them both praise for being such good dogs and then headed back home. Home, wow, she was already calling it home.

Oliver was pulling on his shoes and socks when she walked in and she smiled. He looked freshly showered, his hair all spikey the way she liked it. She would have to run her fingers through that hair later. It was then that she noticed Tommy was missing.

She released the dogs from their leases and then looked around confused. “Where is Tommy?”

Oliver stood up and walked to her, rubbing his hands down the front of his jeans nervously. “On his way to get Thea.”

Felicity’s eyebrows rose. “Thea. As in your sister Thea.”

Oliver nodded. He could see her agitation rising and he placed his hands on her arms rubbing lightly. “She called me a few moments ago and told me she had just flown in and Tommy was on his way to get her. I should have known when he offered to go buy beer that something was up.”

She slightly smiled at that. “He never offers to buy the beer.”

Oliver laughed. She was getting to know his best friend very well.

She looked up at him worried. “Should I change clothes? Brush my hair?”

Oliver took her hands that were nervously moving over her clothing and hair.

“Felicity, you look absolutely beautiful. Thea is going to love you just the way you are.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Suddenly, Felicity eyes grew even bigger. “Does she know I am living here?”

Oliver nodded, “Tommy told her.” He could see that she was still nervous, so he pulled her close and hugged her. Feeling her nervousness Pascal walked over and sat at their feet as Oliver held her. “Felicity listen to me. My sister is wonderful. She is going to love you because she knows I love you. That is all she needs to know about you.”

Felicity pulled back and gave him a grateful smile. “If you are wrong, you are walking both dogs for a month.”

He acted horrified and they both laughed and hugged each other. Felicity spoke into his chest, her voice muffled. “I can’t believe Pascal and I live here now.”

Oliver rocked her gently rubbing her back slowly. He loved having her in his arms. He loved just touching her. “This is your home and Pascal’s home. This has been my penthouse, but it became a home today.”

Felicity smiled into his chest. Oliver could be so very sweet and romantic when they were alone, and it was one thing she loved most about him.

Felicity suddenly pulled from his arms and raced down the hall to the guest bedroom. The dogs followed excitedly with Oliver close behind.

“Felicity, what are you doing?”

“We need to make the guest bedroom presentable for her to stay.” Felicity hurriedly started moving boxes into the closet.

Oliver leaned against the doorjamb and watched with a grin. His head cocked to the side when she bent down to pick up a box on the floor by the bed. He loved her ass and right now it was lifted in the air as she bent down. He cleared his throat and shook those thoughts away. He would enjoy that later, right now he needed to calm her down.

“She is not going to stay here Felicity.”

Felicity stopped what she was doing and blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes looked at him confused. “She’s not? Why not?”

“She always stays with her boyfriend when she is in town.”

Oliver crossed his arms with a cocky grin as Felicity’s energy deflated. “Oh.”

Oliver took her hand. “Come on they will be here soon. Why don’t we go sit down and relax because once she gets here, I will not see you for the rest of the evening.”

Felicity followed him reluctantly back into the living room and curled up against him on the couch. He held her tight to his side. She tried to calm down at the fact that she was about to meet the sister that Oliver adored.

She just hoped she measured up.

***

Tommy hopped out of his car and hugged Thea tight before he grabbed her bags and threw them in the trunk. He slid back into his sports car and pulled from the curb as he looked at her with a smile.

“How long are you going to be in town Speedy?”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Why do you and Oliver insist on calling me that?”

“Because we will forever remember the little girl that use to follow us around everywhere. We refuse to acknowledge that you are now a beautiful, successful woman.”

She smiled at the memory. Tommy had been in her life almost as long as Oliver and he was like a brother to her.

“I am here to stay.”

Tommy looked at her surprised but before he could say anything, she turned urgently to him. “But you cannot say a word to Oliver. I want to tell him myself.”

Tommy frowned. “Is everything ok?”

Thea nodded. “Yes. I am just tired of being away from Roy and only seeing him every couple of months. I talked to my boss and they are going to let me work remotely from Star City. We are hoping to eventually open a store here.”

“That is fantastic Speedy…. I mean Thea. I am proud of you kiddo.”

“Well don’t congratulate me yet. We have to find the right real estate and then hope to work up a client base here.”

“I have no doubt you will kill it Thea. So, since you mentioned the boy toy, how is Roy?”

Thea playfully punched his shoulder as he grinned. He really liked Roy. He was perfect for Thea.

“Roy is good. He has been promoted to the Manager of Excelsior and business is booming.”

“Wow, ok. Will we be seeing a ring in your future?”

Thea laughed. “Maybe. Neither of us are in a hurry.”

“Hurry? You guys have been dating for 2 years. I would not exactly call that rushing.”

“I know. But I want him to ask me when he is ready.” Thea smiled softly as she thought of Roy. She loved him so much and could not wait to see him tonight knowing she was here to stay.

Tommy pulled up into the parking garage below Oliver’s building. He helped Thea out of the car and as they got into the elevator he cursed. “Shit!”

Thea looked at him in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot the beer.” Tommy groaned.

Thea laughed as the doors opened on Oliver’s floor. “Don’t worry Merlyn. This is 2020. They deliver beer now.”

Thea knocked on Oliver’s door with a smile on her face and when the door opened, she flung herself into her brother’s arms.

“Ollie!”

Oliver’s arms closed tightly around her and a soft smile curved his lips as he hugged his baby sister tight. “Speedy.”

He pulled back and took her hand. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Oliver turned around ready to introduce her to Felicity.

“Thea I would like for you to meet Felicity. Felicity this is my baby sister, Thea.”

Felicity approached cautiously, twisting her hands nervously in front of her. Thea was looking at her with a piercingly, intent stare and it was making her nervous. Thea Queen was a slender, well dressed woman with warm but shrewd brown eyes. She did not look like Oliver, but despite that she knew Thea and Oliver were close. Oliver had explained that Thea had a different Dad based on an affair by his Mother. It was a sad story but one that had only brought Thea and Oliver closer together.

Thea was still staring at her and Felicity was growing even more self-conscious. Before she could say anything to break the awkward silence, she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the slender brown-haired Queen.

“Finally! A sister!”

Thea’s voice boomed out into the room and Tommy grinned.

“She likes you Smoak.”

Felicity let out a breath and hugged her back.

_Thank God!_


	13. Chapter 13

Thea grabbed Felicity’s arm and dragged her over to the couch. Oliver just shook his head with a smile as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen with Tommy. He knew that Thea would have Felicity’s attention for a couple of hours, so he set about starting dinner. If there was one thing he knew about Thea, it was that she loved to talk and she would have a captive audience with Felicity.

Tommy grinned, taking a seat at the bar behind him. “Are you nervous about those two getting together?”

Oliver huffed out a laugh as he seasoned the chicken. “Why would I be nervous?”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow. He was enjoying this so much. “Well, maybe because they could totally gang up against you. I mean look at them. They are cackling like two hens at a rooster party.”

Oliver placed the chicken in the oven on low before he turned and looked at the two young ladies that meant more to him than anything. His whole world was sitting on that couch right now.

“Felicity wouldn’t do that.”

“All women do that! It’s in their DNA. Where two or more women congregate, men need to beware.” Tommy teased.

Oliver glanced back over at the ladies as he heard them laughing. He loved to see them getting along. It was better than he had hoped. Having Felicity in his orbit, and in his life was the best thing to ever happen to him.

He was about to respond to Tommy when he heard whining coming from the laundry room. Otis!

He was surprised the puppy had been as quiet as he had been for the last hour. It was time to let him out.

Oliver held up his hand to Felicity as she went to stand, telling her he would take care of Otis. As soon as he opened the baby gate they had installed, Otis shot down the hall and made a beeline for Thea. Otis loved meeting new people and soon he had his paws in her lap and was licking at her face as she laughed. Felicity tried to swat him down between fits of laughter herself.

His little body wiggled around, and Oliver finally grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him away. Otis looked up at Oliver confused and then finally sat obediently at his feet. However, Oliver knew that obedient look was deceptive.

Felicity looked at the nice clothing that Thea was wearing and winced at the wrinkles. “Sorry Thea. We are working with him on the jumping.”

Thea grinned and leaned down to pet the dogs head. Otis’ tail wagged, thumping the floor. “Oh, it is ok. Oliver told me he had a new puppy.”

Otis danced around Oliver’s feet so very happy to be receiving attention. Thea laughed but then Otis grabbed her purse and shot across the room.

“Otis!” Oliver quickly chased after him and Otis danced around just out of his reach. Thea tried to hide her smile behind her hand. Yes, it was an expensive purse, but just seeing her brother chase after the puppy using his growly voice was hilarious and something she would not have missed for the world.

After several minutes of chasing the puppy, Oliver finally retrieved the purse and placed it on the kitchen bar, out of Otis’s reach.

“I think he could use a walk. Why don’t we take the boys to the park Oliver?” Tommy sauntered over with Pascal close behind. He knew that Thea wanted to get to know Felicity. This would give them some time alone. He clipped the leash to Pascal as Oliver clipped a leash to Otis and then leaned down and kissed Felicity.

“Don’t give away my secrets Speedy.” He gave her a teasing look and then walked to the door.

“I can’t promise anything big brother.”

***

Felicity laughed as she watched the men walk out the door. She turned to Thea with a tilt to her head. She wanted to know so much about Oliver. She tucked her legs beneath her and placed her arm along the back of the couch.

“I have not seen him this happy in a long time.” Thea words and gaze were wistfully directed at the door before she looked at Felicity. “When we were young, he was so very carefree, and I followed him and Tommy everywhere. I loved being with him.”

Felicity settled comfortably. “What changed?”

“As Oliver got older my Dad made him shoulder more responsibility in the company. It weighed heavy on his shoulders. He knew one day he would take over QC, but the responsibility was terrifying to him. He was scared to fail our parents.” Her eyes teared. “He worked so hard doing his schoolwork and learning from my father and it started to take its toll. He quit smiling and enjoying life and became this serious person that I didn’t even recognize sometimes. I can remember coming home from school a year ago to visit and I saw my brother for one dinner. One. He was so concerned that he was going to fail our family that he didn’t even have time for me.”

Felicity noted the sadness in her eyes at the loss of the brother she knew. Felicity knew a lot about pressure. She had placed the same on herself when her father left, wanting to never disappoint her mother. “I didn’t realize it had been so hard on him or you. The way he talks…he enjoys working at QC.”

Thea looked at Felicity with a shrewd expression. Felicity felt like she could see every single secret and flaw. “Yes, he does and the company is doing great. But he has paid a price for that success. Oliver has not had a real life in years nor a serious relationship until you.”

Felicity flushed a little, her cheeks tinging pink.

“He loves you.” Thea said the word with conviction. “You make him happy. You have resurrected the brother I remember.”

“Your brother is amazing Thea. He makes me happy too.”

Thea paused. She had never been one to hold back and she was not going to stop now. It took people by surprise sometimes, but she had a feeling that Felicity would take it in stride.

“I want to be honest with you Felicity.” She placed her hand on Felicity’s wanting to make sure she heard every word she was about to say. “My parents are great and overall Oliver and I had a wonderful childhood. But my father puts a lot of expectations on my brother and Oliver, being the man he is, works his ass off to meet those expectations. I like you but I want to make sure that you don’t do the same to him. Don’t try to make him into the man you want him to be or think he should be, because my brother will break his back to be that man for you. Love him for who he is and be his soft place to land. Do you understand?”

Felicity squeezed Thea’s hand and looked into her eyes without hesitation. “I love him Thea. He is already the man I want and expect him to be. Flaws and all. I would not change a thing.”

Thea and Felicity exchanged looks of understanding before Thea leaned forward and hugged her tight again. “I am glad he found you Felicity.”

They both settled back on the couch with a small laugh and soon the conversation turned to their childhoods, their likes and dislikes and more as they got to know each other. Both felt a sisterly bond with the other and they lost track of time as they laughed talking about fashion and teasing about men.

Oliver and Tommy walked in a short time later and Oliver poked his head into the room before opening the door wider to walk inside.

“Is it safe to come in?”

Felicity and Thea turned to the door with smiles and Felicity said, “Yes.”

They walked in and the dogs were panting happily, the exercise having done them good. Pascal made his way to Felicity and she grinned down at him as she scratched his cheeks. “Did you have a good walk Pascal. Was Tommy nice to you.”

Tommy playfully frowned, “Nice to him? What about him being nice to me? The girls were all over me wanting to pet him, but all Pascal wanted to do was play ball.”

Felicity laughed and Thea looked at him with tongue in cheek. “You have to have a dog with you to meet women Merlyn?”

Tommy wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Under normal circumstances they can’t resist me. But with a cute pooch, I am doubly devastating.”

Both Thea and Felicity rolled their eyes and Felicity stood and walked into the kitchen where Oliver was working on a salad. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked around his arm. He was too tall for her to look over his shoulder.

“Can I help?”

Oliver turned and smiled down at her over his shoulder. “I got this. How are things going with my sister?”

“I really like her. She loves you so much. It is something we have in common.”

She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her softly.

The dinner was fun, and Felicity enjoyed seeing Oliver and Thea interact. Their teasing of each other was hilarious, but their love for one another was undeniable. And with Tommy throwing in his comments here and there, Felicity did not remember when she had laughed more.

As the evening wound down, Thea yawned behind her hand. She had gotten up early for her flight and she was more than ready for bed. She had texted Roy earlier to pick her up and she knew he would be arriving soon.

Tommy stood stretching as he took his beer bottle to the trash. “Can I give you a ride to your hotel Thea?”

She shook her head. “Nope. Roy should be here any minute to….” She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “And there he is.”

She jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. Before Oliver could say a word about opening the door to strangers, she swung it open and launched herself into Roy’s arms. His eyes drifted shut as his arms closed around her and Oliver, Felicity and Tommy stood, waiting for the two to part. Felicity smiled, seeing the love between the two.

Roy set her on her feet, and she pulled him inside. “Roy, remember my brother’s new girlfriend I told you about? This is Felicity.” She grabbed Felicity’s hand and pulled her forward. “Felicity this is my Roy.”

Felicity noted what a good looking young man he was. He had brown hair and eyes with a strong jaw and a toned body. Felicity could see what the younger Queen saw in him. She shook his hand with a warm smile. “I heard a lot about you tonight Roy.”

He blushed slightly as he shook her hand. “It is nice to meet you Felicity.” He turned his eyes to Oliver and nodded. “Good to see you again Oliver.”

“You too Roy.”

“So, what are you kids up to tonight?” Tommy asked with an insinuating tone and Oliver glared at him as Roy blushed and Thea smiled.

“None of your business _Uncle Tommy_.” Thea said the words with a flip of her hair. It always bugged him when she called him that. She then walked over and gave Oliver a hug and kiss. “I will see you tomorrow for lunch. The Golden Pancake sound good?” It had been their favorite place as kids.

“It’s a date.” Oliver winked at her as she leaned over and hugged Felicity.

“You and I have shopping plans tomorrow evening Felicity. No excuses.” Thea pulled back and Felicity realized even though she was not a shopper per say, she could not say no to the younger Queen.

“Sounds good.”

Thea turned to Tommy and he held out his hands for a hug. Thea slapped him on the shoulder with a teasing grin. “Thanks for the ride _Uncle Tom_.” She laughed at his frown as she walked to the door and Roy gave them a small nod as they left.

“Well boys and girls I am out of here too. I have a date with a schoolteacher.”

Oliver and Felicity both looked at Tommy and raised an eyebrow at that one.

“Hey, don’t look so surprised that the dog of a genius attracts smart women.” He indicated Pascal and then gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. He patted Oliver’s shoulder on the way by and then left.

***

The apartment was once again silent, and Felicity looked around to see Otis and Pascal lying by the fireplace both asleep. The walk must have worn them out.

Oliver led Felicity over to the couch and settled down pulling Felicity close to his side. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

“I am glad that is over.” Oliver’s rumbled soothingly as he spoke, his hand creating goose bumps as it traced her arm.

“It was wonderful. You have an amazing sister Oliver.”

“Yes. Thea is a whirlwind and I could not love her more. But it is still hard for me to think of her as grown. To me she will always be the little girl who followed Tommy and I around.”

“She misses you Oliver.” Felicity lifted her head to look at him.

“Did she tell you that?” Oliver looked a little sheepish. He knew he had been lax on the time he had spent with her over the last few years. He also knew it was time to correct that.

Felicity nodded and Oliver sighed. “I have missed her too.”

Felicity threaded her fingers through his hair and his eyes closed at her touch. He loved her touch.

“She said you two use to be closer. Why did you pull away?” She gently ran her fingers through his hair gently, methodically.

“When my father started grooming me to take over QC, I was young. All I could think about was the responsibility that would one day be on my shoulders. The thought of failing at that and not being able to provide for Thea or my family haunted me daily. The only way I could cope was to throw myself into my work, both school and the company. I kept telling myself it was for the best and that I was doing what was right for both our family and Thea.”

“But at what cost?” Felicity said the words softly, her hand still stroking.

Oliver could not say the words, but he knew the answer. It had been at a big cost. It had been at the cost of his relationship with Thea.

Oliver leaned his head back into her hand as she gently scraped her nails over his scalp.

“Mmm, that feels good.”

As Oliver closed his eyes the conversation made Felicity think of her mother. It had been months since she had spoken to her Mom. Not for any reason other than she had nothing new to report about her life. Donna had been a good Mom to her, picking up the slack of both Mother and Father when Felicity’s Dad left them when she was young. It had hurt and the only way to hide the pain and not make her Mother unhappy, was for Felicity to throw herself into school. It had paid off with Felicity being Valedictorian of her High School and then graduating in the top ten of her class at MIT. But just like with Oliver she had paid a price and that price had been her relationship with her Mother.

Felicity knew she needed to change that.

As she felt Oliver doze off, Felicity slipped her hand from his hair and reached for her cell phone.

She stared at her mother’s number for a moment, hesitating. Her mother was always happy to hear from her and Felicity needed to tell her Mom about Oliver. She wanted to share some good news with her. She wanted to just hear her voice.

She pressed the button and took a deep breath as the phone rang. Suddenly a bubbly voice answered, and Felicity smiled.

“Felicity! Oh, baby girl it is so good to hear from you.”

Felicity’s heart melted at the genuine happiness she heard in her Mom’s voice and she settled into the couch next to Oliver.

“Hi Mom.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This coronavirus has everyone's lives in a tailspin. I wish nothing but the best for each of you. Please keep yourselves and your family's safe.
> 
> Love all of you!

Oliver watched in fascination as Felicity walked the apartment for the fifth time. He had never seen her so agitated and when he tried to calm her down, he just made it worse. Her Mother was coming into town today and Felicity was nervous. Oliver himself was excited to meet Donna. He was looking forward to meeting the woman who had raised Felicity to be the woman she was today. He knew that Felicity’s Father had left them when she was young, and he had respect for the woman that had raised Felicity on her own.

Otis and Pascal were laying in front of the fireplace, in their usual spot watching Felicity as well. They both cocked their heads as she mumbled to herself.

“Ok, the kitchen is clean. Beds are made. I put fresh sheets in the guest room. The dogs have been bathed.” She was looking as she counted things off in her mind. She finally glanced up to see Oliver leaning against the hallway door just watching her.

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Felicity rushed around moving figurines that were scattered about the room. This was the third time she had touched them this morning.

“Because I have never seen you this flustered.” Oliver pushed away from the doorway and walked into the room.

“I am not flustered, I just……” Felicity paused. Was he right? Was she flustered?

“You’re just what?” He walked over and placed his hands on her upper arms rubbing them gently.

Felicity let out a sigh at his touch and her shoulders slumped. “It has just been awhile since I have seen my Mother and I want everything to be perfect. I want her to like you and Thea and our home.”

“Felicity, breath.” Oliver sucked in a deep breath leading Felicity to do the same. They both exhaled and Oliver smiled.

“Everything is going to be great.”

Felicity placed her hands on his chest, patting softly when suddenly her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him panicked. “You can still pick her up at the airport, right? I can’t miss this meeting today….”

“Felicity.” Oliver said her name softly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

His soft tone finally cut through her panic and she breathed out and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. “I’m sorry I have been so crazy this morning.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “I forgive you. It’s not every day that I get to meet my girlfriend’s Mom.”

Felicity melted at that. She loved hearing him call her his girlfriend.

“Not to mention my alone time with said Mother will give me an opportunity to hear plenty of cringe worthy Felicity stories.” He grinned at her and Felicity groaned.

Oliver took her hand and led her to her computer bag and purse. “Now, get your things together, and head into work. We will see you back here for dinner.” Oliver placed her bag over her arm and then handed her keys to her. He had decided to work from home this morning so he could pick up Donna from the airport later.

She smiled up at him. “Whatever would I do without you?”

Oliver grinned down and at her and placed a peck on her lips. “You would be lost forever.”

She murmured, “Yes I would.” Giving him one more kiss she headed out the door. She had several meetings this morning with a big one at 10 a.m., and she could not be late.

***

Oliver glanced at his watch as he waited by baggage claim. Donna’s plane was supposed to have arrived 15 minutes ago and he glanced around the room as people started to wander into the area. Felicity had shown him a picture of her Mother and he was excited to finally get the chance to meet her.

He could tell Felicity had some reservations about the meeting and after pressing her she had admitted that her Mother could be a little “quirky”. He smiled when he remembered her using that word. Some would say that Felicity was a little “quirky” herself. He had noticed a small resemblance to her Mom in the photo and he had reassured Felicity that things would go smoothly at the airport.

Oliver glanced around the room once more and then his eyes grew wide when he saw her. Now Donna Smoak was a beautiful woman. No one would argue that fact. However, he was not ready for how she was dressed. Donna Smoak walked into the room dressed as if she was going to the local club. She had on a tight-fitting blue dress, and when Oliver thought of tight, this was tighter. Her heels were at least 8 inches tall and her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders in waves. She was carrying a silver purse that shimmered in the lights and she looked around confidently before her eyes settled on him.

Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hands before throwing her arms wide, screaming and racing toward him. Oliver did not know what to do and he just stood there bracing himself as she flew into his arms.

***

A smiled played across his lips as Oliver listened to Felicity’s Mom. She had been talking non-stop since he picked her up from the airport. He thought that Felicity could babble, and he loved when she did. However, her Mother had her beat by a long shot. He could see where she got it.

She had gone on and on about how Felicity had not mentioned how handsome he was and that she was so glad her daughter was finally settling down.

They arrived back at his penthouse and she continued to gush as he carried her luggage into the apartment.

“Oliver! This is breathtaking.” Donna looked around, her hands unconsciously smoothing her dress down her hips. She looked like a kid in a candy store as she circled the room. “I live in a one-bedroom box back in Vegas. But it’s my box, but this! This is better than the deluxe suite at the Luxor.”

Oliver lifted a brow but didn’t bite on that one.

“Let me show you to the guest room and you can freshen up. Felicity should be here soon. She had a few things to finish up at the office.” He led her down the hall and placed her luggage inside the room. It was a simple room with a white antique dresser, two matching side tables and a queen size bed. Felicity had recently redone the room in preparation of her mother arriving and the soothing blue/green color comforter, drapes and scattered pictures was bright and relaxing.

“This is beautiful.” Donna looked around the room in awe.

“Your daughter has good taste.”

Donna gave him a once over and smiled, one of her long locks curling around her finger. “Yes, she does.”

Oliver cleared his throat. Her Mom was not flirting with him, but she _was_ being appreciative, and it was making Oliver a little nervous. Having women stare at him with appreciation was something he would never get used to.

Oliver excused himself to the kitchen, grateful for a moment’s peace as Donna set about putting away her things. He liked Felicity’s Mom a lot, but man could she talk.

***

Felicity walked into the apartment tired and a little apprehensive. It had been a longer day than she had expected but she was excited to see her Mom. She was also nervous about what Oliver would thought of her. Her Mother was not your run of the mill, ordinary soccer Mom. Having grown up in Las Vegas her Mom had worked her whole life as a cocktail waitress at a local casino. Short skirts and high heels were her usual work attire. Her Mom had worked hard to keep them both with a roof over their heads and food on the table after Felicity’s Dad left, and Felicity’s respect and love for her had never wavered.

Felicity closed the door behind her and looked around as Pascal ambled over to her. She scratched his head looking for Oliver and her Mother. The apartment was unusually quiet.

“Oliver? Mom?” Felicity also noted that Otis was missing. That was extremely odd.

Felicity walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and looked inside. She saw some of her Mother’s clothing scattered about and it made her smile. Her Mother was slightly messy in her bedroom but had always kept their home tidy. Felicity walked further down to the bedroom she shared with Oliver and noted it was empty as well. She glanced at the washroom as she passed. Otis, Oliver and her Mother were nowhere to be found. If they had gone somewhere, why had they left Pascal behind?

She took her phone and immediately dialed Oliver’s number. She was starting to grow worried as the phone rang with no response. Where could they be and why was Otis not here? Surely, they did not take him for a walk. Her Mom was not exactly the dog walking type. And Oliver would never walk Otis and leave Pascal behind.

She started back down the hallway and when she heard the front door open and her Mom laughing, she stopped in her tracks. Donna walked into the apartment with Otis on a leash, her ponytail in complete disarray and Otis dancing at her feet. She also noticed that her Mom had a huge smile on her face as she baby talked Otis. She was wearing a matching track suit in a dark purple and she looked younger and happier than Felicity had remembered seeing her in a while.

Pascal lifted his head from where he was lying by the fireplace and then placed his head back down on his paws as if he was bored. Ok, so maybe her Mom _was_ the dog walking type.

“Mom?” Felicity hesitantly approached her as she watched her take Otis off his leash.

“Baby girl!” Donna walked forward and pulled Felicity into her arms. Otis danced around their feet as Felicity squeezed her back. It felt good to hug her.

Felicity pulled back and looked around. “Where is Oliver?”

“Oh, he needed to run to the store and this sweet little baby was dancing around with his leash in his mouth, so I decided to take him for a walk. I tried to get Pascal to go as well but he wouldn’t budge.”

“Mom, you have never walked a dog a day in your life.” Felicity looked at her in surprise.

Donna placed her hands on her hips. “Well maybe I wanted to try something new. Speaking of something new, why did you not tell me about how scrumptious your new man was?”

Felicity sighed and walked toward the kitchen. She had not mentioned to her Mom how hot Oliver was because, well, she was her Mom. She also knew her Mom’s penchance for flirting. It was never in a hurtful or mean-spirited way. It was just how she was.

Donna continued. “I mean the man is gorgeous sweetheart. And so very kind. And he cooks too.” Donna fanned herself. “You need to put a ring on that pronto.”

“Oliver and I are just fine Mom.” Felicity made coffee, her body a little stiff.

“Well I am sure you are more than fine darling. That man could melt a woman with just a look. But you need to lock him down.”

Felicity turned with a tight smile. She needed to change the subject.

“Tell me about you Mom. How is work?” Felicity hoped her Mom would take the bait and get off the topic of Oliver. They had not been living together for long and the thought of her Mom saying something to Oliver about marriage and scaring him off was a real concern.

Donna took a seat on one of the bar stools as Felicity poured her some coffee. “Oh, darling it is the usual. 50 hours a week on my feet. The tips have been great lately. We had a couple of conventions come through and I actually had a date with a really nice man.”

Felicity looked at her Mom in surprise. She and her Mom had never talked about her Mom dating.

Donna saw Felicity’s look and laughed. “Oh, don’t worry honey. He was just in town for one night. It was fun though.”

Donna continued as Felicity leaned across the counter, listening to her. She had tried over the years to get her Mom to move to Starling. But her Donna was a Vegas girl through and through and she always turned her down, saying Vegas was her home. It was a little dance they both played every few months.

They both turned as the front door opened and Oliver walked through carrying several bags of groceries. Felicity’s eyes widened in delighted surprise when she saw Thea walk in behind him.

“Look who I found loitering downstairs.” Oliver indicated Thea as he walked into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t loitering.” Thea gave him a punch to the arm.

He placed the bags on the counter and then leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Felicity’s lips. “Hi.” The word was softly spoken as he looked into her eyes before pulling away.

“Hey yourself.” Felicity said the words softly back to him before she rounded the counter and Thea hugged her.

Donna watched with interest wondering who the beautiful young brunette was hugging her daughter.

“Mom, I would like for you to meet Oliver’s sister, Thea. Thea, this is my Mother Donna.”

A big smile lit up Donna’s face and before Thea could react Donna stood and pulled her into a hug. Thea looked over Donna’s shoulder helpless and Felicity had to stifle a laugh. Her Mother was very touchy-feely person and it could sometimes throw people for a loop.

Donna pulled back looking Thea over. “Oh, I am so very happy to meet you.”

Thea smiled. “Nice to meet you to Miss Smoak.”

“Oh please, call me Donna. I mean we are practically family.”

Oliver walked up and placed his arm around Felicity’s waist. Donna turned and looked at Oliver and Felicity with a soft expression. “Don’t they make a beautiful couple.”

Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes. “Mom…”

Thea laughed.

“Sorry darling. It’s just that I thought I would never be a grandmother and now knowing that you two will have the most beautiful babies…”

Felicity about choked. “Wait…hold on Mom. We just moved in together. We have not even remotely talked about kids, or marriage.”

Thea grinned. “But you want them, right? I have always wanted to be an Aunt.”

Donna looked smug as Thea joined in and Oliver looked like he was being run over by a ten-ton truck. “Ummmm well…” He didn’t know what to say.

“Ok you two.” Felicity had enough. “Look. Oliver and I are nowhere near getting married and having kids so slow your hormones. Oliver honey, what are we having for dinner?” She was trying to change the subject and Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

“Uh, I am making my chicken cacciatore and a salad.” He walked back into the kitchen running a hand over his face. Maybe having Donna and Thea here at the same time was not such a good idea. He looked back after a few minutes to see Donna and Thea had moved to the couch talking a mile a minute. Felicity was walking toward him with her eyes big and a look of “OMG” on her face.

She walked up and whispered. “I think they are planning our wedding.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh and pulled her into his arms. “Would that be so awful?”

Felicity had obviously not let his words register as she placed her hands on his forearms. “My Mother and your Sister planning our wedding? Well maybe not your sister but my Mother would be a disaster. She would have us in brightly colored clothing with glitter and feathers. Oh my god there would be so much glitter and feathers.” She buried her face in his chest.

Oliver laughed and pulled her in for a hug. He would let the topic go for now. He could tell Felicity had a lot going on with her Mother being here. But if Donna had done anything by bringing up kids, she had him thinking.

Would marriage be such a bad thing?

***

Dinner went much smoother than Felicity and Oliver had imagined. Donna and Thea had kindly given up on the baby talk. Oliver and Thea had shared stories of when they were kids and Donna had reciprocated with stories of a small Felicity. Oliver loved hearing stories of when Felicity was little and knowing more about the woman he loved.

Thea had just left a few hours later after exchanging phone numbers with Donna and giving her a hug. Felicity followed Donna back into the living room as Oliver quietly excused himself to give her some time with her Mom. They sat on the couch and Donna pulled Felicity’s hand into her lap.

“Are you happy honey?” Donna spoke softly. Despite everything her daughter was the most important person in the world to her and all she wanted was for her to be happy.

“I am very happy Mom. Oliver is wonderful in so many ways.”

“I see the way he looks at you. That man is head over heels.”

Felicity blushed slightly. She knew she was lucky to have found him. “I love him Mom.”

Donna smiled and squeezed her hand. “Then so do I.” She leaned forward and hugged her. “All I ever wanted was for you to find a man that would make you happy.” Donna pulled back and noted a look in her daughters eyes.

“How is the job going?” Donna asked the question as they both pulled their feet beneath them and settled more comfortably on the couch. Donna had been worried when Felicity told her she was going to walk dogs for a living. It was an unknown and Donna had been concerned that it would not pay Felicity’s bills. However, it had worked out wonderfully for her daughter and she had heard in her voice over the past couple of years how more relaxed and happy Felicity had sounded.

When Felicity called and told her she was going to work for Oliver’s company, Donna could hear the sadness in Felicity’s voice. Felicity loved computers and technology and she had always known that it would be the career she would pursue. However, she wondered if her daughter truly had come to terms with what the dog walking job had meant to her.

“It’s going much better. I have been enjoying being back in technology.”

Donna gave her a piercing look. “Have you told Oliver?”

Felicity frowned. “Told him what?”

“That you want to quit?”

Felicity sputtered. “What? What are you talking about? I love what I am doing. I worked hard to get this job and I am good at it.”

“I believe you honey but I can tell by your voice it doesn’t fulfill you. I hear the sadness in your voice.”

Felicity tried to ignore what her Mother was saying. She had only been back with her one day, and she didn’t understand everything Felicity was dealing with at work. It was stressful, but she loved it. Yes, she missed dog walking and having that flexibility in schedule and being outdoors. But she had worked for years to get a job like she had now. She wasn’t going to blow it.

“I am fine Mother. The thrill of working on code and finding that one little word or phrase that can take our technology to the next level. Knowing that what we are creating could help hundreds or even thousands of people.”

“Honey you can tell that to yourself all you want. But a Mother knows.”

Felicity could not help herself and she glanced over to where Otis was chewing on a toy and Pascal had rolled over to his back and was lying with his paws in the air, completely relaxed.

Donna’s eyes strayed to them as well and she sighed. She decided she would let it go for now.

They talked for hours catching up on different topics that they always discussed when they were together. As usual the talk came back around to Donna moving to Starling and as usual Donna turned her down.

“I am not going to move honey. I am too set in my ways and believe it or not I am happy. I am the head cocktail waitress now. Do you know how long it takes to get to that position?”

Felicity gave her Mother a soft smile. She knew her Mother would never move, but it was worth a shot.

Felicity yawned and when she looked at her phone she gasped at the time. It was midnight.

“Mom, I need to let you go get some rest.” She stood and her Mother stood giving her a tight hug.

“I love you baby girl. Never forget that.” She pulled back and cupped Felicity’s cheeks. “All I have ever wanted for you is your happiness.”

Felicity smiled and placed her hands over her Moms. “I know Mom.”

Donna smiled and then walked with her down the hall. “You two get some rest and let Oliver know I am going to cook breakfast tomorrow.”

Donna smiled and then walked into the guest room. Felicity heard the soft click of the door shutting as she made her way to her room. She opened the door to the bedroom to find Oliver sitting up in the bed writing in his journal. He chest was bare, and he looked deliciously sexy. He placed his pen in the journal and set it on the table at his side.

“Hey! How did catching up with your Mom go?”

Felicity shrugged pulling off her clothes and dropping them in a pile on the floor. She was exhausted and where normally she would pick up her clothes, right now she did not care. Plus, her Mom had dropped a bomb on her, and Felicity had to admit what she said had made her nervous.

She crawled onto the bed and up to Oliver and then settled in beside him, her cheek going to his chest as he pulled the covers up over her.

“Um, it was good. Very good.”

Oliver frowned. Her voice sounded weird. “Felicity? What’s wrong?”

Ok, so she knew she had a lot to think about. Her Mom had mentioned that she did not seem like she was happy with her new job and if she was being deep down honest with herself, she would admit that she was partially right. She had been waiting for a job back in the technology sector and when the opportunity to work for QC came up, Felicity did not hesitate to accept. However, she found herself sometimes daydreaming during the day of being outside. She dreamed she heard dogs barking, kids laughing, and it sometimes made her heart ache.

Of course the thing that was making her nervous; the thing that was making her wrinkle her nose was something her Mother had said before going into her room.

“Felicity talk to me.” Oliver turned and pulled her up to look at him.

“Oliver, I need a moment. I am just in a little bit of shock.”

Ok, now Oliver was worried. “Whatever it is honey, you can tell me.” He rubbed her arms with his hands, his forehead crinkled in worry. “We will handle whatever it is baby.”

Felicity turned her eyes up to him and said six words she never thought she would say in relation to her Mother.

“My Mother is going to cook.”


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver looked at his plate and then at Felicity, his expression one of absolute confusion. Donna had been busy all morning cooking breakfast and when the plates were placed before them, she stood to the side twisting her hands and looking hopeful.

“Bon appetite!” She spread her hands as if presenting a gourmet meal.

Felicity looked at her plate but avoided looking up Oliver. She was worried that her Mom would see her “hack” face. Donna had made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. At least the toast was edible. Felicity felt her stomach flip because her eggs were runny and OMG, was the bacon even cooked?

“Mom this looks…….” Felicity stumbled over what to say. What could she say? Donna looked at her expectantly.

“I know I wasn’t much of a cook when you were growing up, but I have been trying new things lately.”

Oliver’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He finally decided to say nothing.

Felicity nibbled on her toast as she tried to avoid looking at Oliver who was pushing his eggs round his plate. His toast had not faired so well. They were two black triangles.

He finally stood and kissed Donna on the cheek. “Donna thank you so much. This looks great. However, I just remembered that I left some things at the office that I need to attend to.” He gave her one of his winning smiles and then walked back to Felicity and leaned down kissing her cheek.

“Oh, well ok.” Donna stammered.

Felicity sputtered. “Oliver….” He was getting out of this way to easy.

“Stay away from those eggs. I think they are still raw.” He whispered into her ear and then straightened and grabbing his keys walked out the door.

Felicity stared at the door for a moment before turning around and looking at her Mom who was watching her expectantly. Felicity took a tentative taste of the eggs and gave her a tight smile. Her appetite immediately went south.

Felicity stood and took her plate and Oliver’s to the sink. She needed to distract her Mom from the fact most of her breakfast was going down the disposal. “Have you thought about what you want to do today Mom?”

Donna sounded cheerful and what she said surprised Felicity. “I thought we could hang out here and just spend some time together.”

“Oh….ok.” That made Felicity feel warm inside. She had missed her Mom.

“I am going to go take a shower and then we have a date on that couch.” Donna pointed to the sectional and then hurried down the hall.

Felicity looked around the kitchen and leaned against the counter with a sigh. What had gotten into her Mom? She had never been a cook. In fact, most of her childhood they had either eaten take-out or leftovers her Mom would bring home from the casino.

She cleaned up and then wiping her hands walked to the laundry room where Otis and Pascal were waiting. Maybe she would take the guys for a walk while her Mom as in the shower. It had been awhile since she had walked them both and she wanted to get out of the house.

She quickly scribbled a note for her Mom and then taking their leashes led Otis and Pascal out of the apartment. Otis was dancing around her feet as they waited for the elevator and Pascal’s tail was wagging. Ok, this was a good idea.

There was a crisp chill to the air as they walked down the sidewalk to the park and Felicity lifted her face to sun. She missed this. She missed this terribly.

She entered the dog park and immediately released the dogs from their leashes before taking a seat on her bench and soon she was deep in thought. Maybe her Mother was right. Was she happy working for QC? Computers and code, those had been her life since she was seven. She had gone to college and received two degrees to work in the tech industry. So why was it not fulfilling her?

She absently chewed on her thumbnail as she thought about the last few months. So much had changed in her life. She had met Oliver, fallen in love, changed jobs and moved in with him. That was a lot for anyone to process. Things had been stressful at work lately; she could not argue that. But was she really and truly unhappy at work?

_Yes_.

_Yes, she was_.

She sighed and looked out over the lush grass that covered most of the park. Pascal and Otis were jumping around and playing with one another and a couple of other dogs and seeing them so happy and carefree made her smile. The fresh air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts beautiful.”

Felicity opened her eyes as someone sat down next to her. Oliver.

“How did you know I was here?”

He shrugged and looked over at Otis and Pascal. “I just had a feeling.”

“I thought you were going to the office.”

Oliver gave her a sheepish look and then showed her a coffee and a brown bag. “I went to the corner coffee shop. I was going to sneak this back for you.”

“Oh my god.” Felicity grabbed the coffee and the bag. “You _do_ love me.”

“So, you want to tell me what has been going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Felicity kept her eyes on Otis and Pascal as she took a sip of her coffee and pulled out a pastry. How was she going to tell him? How as she going to tell him that she was unhappy at QC? That she wanted to go back to dog walking?

Oliver could tell she was stalling as he watched her chew and he took her hand when she was done eating and pulled it to his lap just waiting.

Otis barked at he pounced around Pascal, dipping his front body low, his tail in the air. It made Felicity smile. Oliver looked at her and his eyes softened.

“You want to quit QC.” He said the words with a serene expression.

“What…. how?” She looked at him completely surprised.

“I have had a feeling for awhile now.” He squeezed her hand. “Tell me what is going on.”

“I don’t know. My whole life I have worked toward one goal. To work in the tech industry. To work with computers and code. It has been my passion my whole life. When I got laid off and started walking dogs I only did it because I was desperate. The industry was not hiring, and I needed money to live. Walking dogs was the perfect solution because I could make enough money to get by and I could keep my schedule flexible. I never in a million years thought I would actually come to love it.”

Oliver played with her fingers, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin that was leaving a tingling sensation.

“I love computers and I love writing code. But when I am walking dogs, I am relaxed, happy.”

Oliver thought for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

He placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Well when you know will you tell me? Felicity, I support whatever you want to do, even if that means you leave QC. I just want you happy.”

She snuggled into his side and they stayed that way for a little while longer as she continued to think about what she wanted to do. She was never one to make a rash decision and she knew if she decided right now it would be rash. She had always been one to think things through and to figure out every single contingency. That is what she would do now. Felicity looked at the time and called the dogs to them. They leashed the dogs and made their way slowly back to the penthouse. Donna was sitting on the couch watching a popular soap opera when they arrived back. Oliver quietly slipped to the bedroom.

“Did you have a good walk honey?” Donna clicked mute on the remote.

Felicity walked over and sat next to her. “I did Mom. I just needed to take a walk and think about what you said.”

“About QC?”

Felicity nodded. “I am going to make a decision soon.”

“I know you baby girl. You will do what you know is right for you.” She kissed Felicity’s forehead.

Felicity grabbed her Mom’s hand and squeezed it. “Now, what are you watching?” She settled next to her Mom.

Felicity and Donna spent the rest of the afternoon watching shows and just talking. Oliver would quietly come in periodically to refresh their drinks and even brought them some popcorn, but he spent the morning working from his home office to give them some time alone. Felicity looked at him with a soft smile. He was being so considerate, and he was soo getting laid tonight.

***

Oliver sat in his office just staring at his computer monitor, his right hand rubbing across his mouth as he sat in thought. Felicity had admitted to him that she was unhappy at work. He was not really surprised. He had been aware that something was off with her for a few weeks, but he had chalked it up to how busy the R & D division had been lately. Why did he not realize that she was unhappy at work?

He knew all he could do was wait for her to come to him, and he would support whatever she decided to do. Maybe they could set her up part-time, where she was only in the office a few days a week. He certainly did not want to lose her talent at QC.

He glanced down at his watch and noted that it was after 5 p.m., so he walked back toward the living room. Felicity and her Mom were laughing at a show they were watching on the TV and he leaned down and kissed Felicity’s head from behind the couch. He was glad they were having some quality time together.

They all looked at the door in surprise when the doorbell rang, and Oliver indicated he would answer it. A huge smile curved his lips when he saw Thea standing outside the door.

“Speedy!” He pulled her into a hug before leading her inside and shutting the door behind them. “What are you doing here?”

Thea looked at them and smiled. “Well I figured Donna had been cooped up all day and that she might want to get out and go do some shopping.”

Donna and Felicity stood from the couch and Donna clapped her hands together in delight. “Oh, that sounds wonderful. Let me go get my purse.”

Thea grinned as she watched Donna hurry down the hall. She then winked at Felicity. “I wanted to get to know your Mom. I mean she _is_ going to be family one day. Right?”

Felicity blushed and Oliver rubbed his face, his cheeks just a little pink.

“Where are we going?” Donna hurried back down the hall with her purse in her hands.

“Well I thought I would take you to the mall and then we could grab some dinner and get to know one another.” Thea and Donna exchanged a knowing look and then Thea held out her arm to Donna. “Shall we?”

Donna placed her arm through Theas as she spoke to Felicity. “Ok honey don’t wait up for me. You and Oliver enjoy your evening.” Donna hurried with Thea to the door and when it closed behind them Oliver and Felicity stood staring at the door as if a hurricane had just blown through.

“Um, what was that?” Felicity asked the question still staring at the door.

“I think that was my sister and your Mother’s subtle way of giving us some time alone.”

“You know those two could be trouble.” Felicity teased.

He glanced at the door before turning and pulling Felicity into his arms. “Well let’s not worry about them right now. I want to take advantage of my alone time with you.”

Felicity slid her arms up around his neck and pressed her body into his with a sigh. “That sounds heavenly. Not to mention you have been a very good boy today.” She teased Oliver as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his lips.

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, her legs moved around his waist instinctively as he walked them down the hall toward their bedroom. She placed kisses along his jaw and up to his ear and he growled softly when she bit his earlobe.

“You keep that up and we won’t make it to the bedroom.” Oliver gasped the words out as she gently nipped his shoulder and Oliver stopped in the hallway and pressed her back to the wall. Her body always responded to him when they were close, and she moaned softly when she felt him hard and long between her legs.

He kissed her deeply as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. Their lips and tongues slid against one another as their hands started to remove their clothing. She was past the point of caring that they were still in the hallway. She just wanted _him_. Her body _needed_ him.

Felicity’s shirt fell open as the buttons were undone and Oliver’s eyes darkened when he saw her hard nipples poking through her pink lace bra. He could not wait, and he leaned his head down and took one in his mouth. Her fingers flexed in his hair as he tugged her nipple with his teeth through her bra, and she felt a jolt of heat move straight to her core.

Oliver lowered her feet to the floor, and they finished undressing one another, the clothes lying in a pile against the wall. Just seeing her beautiful body always made him hard and his hands skimmed over her breasts as he leaned down and kissed along her collar bone. Felicity’s hips arched against him seeking the pleasure that only he could give her, and she traced his muscles and ridges with her hands. She placed her hand on his ass pulling his hips toward her as she lifted her leg to his hip.

Her whimpers and moans let him know exactly what she was feeling as his hands explored and danced over her skin. He lifted her up by holding her thighs and pressed her against the wall as he moved his hand and danced his fingers along her slit. He dipped a finger between her folds and groaned when he felt just how wet she was for him.

“Jesus Felicity.”

Her head fell back against the wall as he slowly slipped his fingers inside of her. She swiveled her hips trying to get the friction she needed from his touch. She was panting and moaning as his fingers moved in and out and his thumb pressed against her clit.

“Oh god!” She cried out as she felt the pressure of her climax building. “Oliver.”

He continued to work her with his fingers as his lips nipped and slid across her collarbone and down her chest. He was rock hard just watching her as she enjoyed his touch. He continued to pump his fingers and then moved them to her clit circling and pressing.

“Oliver, I need you inside me.” She gasped out the words as her hips continued to move to the rhythm of his fingers.

He pulled back and then reached down guiding his cock to her entrance. His eyes did not leave hers as he slowly slid inside of her.

“I will never get tired of how it feels being inside of you.” His words sent shiver through her body as he started to move. Their bodies moved in sync like the tide, pushing and retreating, moving as one until they both reached the peak.

“I love your face when you lose control. Let go for me baby.” Oliver whispered in her ear as he adjusted her in his arms and soon they both cried out to one another in release.

Oliver collapsed against her, his head against her chest as they both gasped for air. She gently wove her fingers through is hair relaxing him and then softly kissed his forehead.

“I needed that.” She laughed softly making both of their bodies shake.

Oliver lifted his head and gave her a loving look before he kissed her lips. “So did I.”

He let her legs slowly slide to the floor and they picked up their clothes off the floor as they made their way to the bedroom.

Setting their clothes on the bed Oliver took her hand and led her to the bathroom. They both needed a shower and he set he water to warm before leading her inside. They touched and kissed as they both soaped each other, enjoying the feel of the water, soap and each other’s hands. Soft kisses and whispers filled the room as they spent some time in their own bubble.

***

Thea and Donna slowly walked through the mall, their arms full of bags and smiles on their faces. Thea found that she really enjoyed talking with Donna. Having grown up with a Mother who was very proper, Donna was a nice change. She was open and fun, and Thea could see where Felicity got a lot of her personality.

They walked into a restaurant in the mall and setting their bags down settled in for dinner. They both ordered drinks and then Thea asked the question that had been on her mind since meeting Felicity.

“So how long do you think it will be before my brother proposes?”

Donna glanced at her over her glass of wine. “They way he looks at her. It will be soon. In fact I told Felicity she needed to lock him down. You don’t find a man that looks like that and can cook.”

Thea wrinkled her nose. She knew women thought of her brother as handsome, but she didn’t like being reminded of it.

“Well they need to move things along. I am not getting any younger. I need to be an Aunt.” Thea took a sip of her wine with a grin.

Donna’s eyes grew mischievous and she winked at Thea.

“Well maybe we can help them along.”

They both clinked glasses with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror turning left and right. She was meeting Oliver’s parents tonight for the first time and she was excited and nervous all in one. Donna and Thea had come back from their dinner a few nights ago acting like they were best friends and Thea had brought up Felicity meeting the Queen patriarchs. It had been easy to see that Thea and Donna had placed their heads together about something, but when Oliver agreed Felicity had just let it go.

She smoothed her hands down her dress and then walked to the bathroom to brush her hair. As she ran her brush through the golden strands, she thought about what meeting his parents would mean. She and Oliver were living together. Not only were they living together but she was working for him. What would the Queen’s think about that? Did they even know?

Meeting his parents was a big step for them both. Oliver was not one who would introduce just any girl to his family. Felicity knew that. So, was this the next step that would eventually lead them to marriage? A family? She was not sure. There were so many unknowns.

She decided to wear her contacts and brushed on some light make-up with a coral lipstick that made her lips look plump and shiny. Satisfied with her appearance she walked down the hall to the living room. Oliver had dressed earlier and was talking with her Mom when she walked into the room.

He looked up and a smile lit his face. She could tell she looked good based on how he was looking at her. She was glad she had picked this dress.

“Hey baby girl.” Donna stood with Oliver and grinned at her. Donna was joining them tonight and to say that Felicity was even more nervous about that was an understatement. “You look beautiful.”

Felicity smiled at her Mom. “You look great too Mom.” Donna had opted for a light blue mini dress with a fitted waist and capped sleeves. It was a little more conservative than her usual attire and Felicity was grateful for that.

Oliver pulled Felicity to his side and kissed her head. “You look beautiful. My parents are going to love you.”

“I hope so.” She gave him a hopeful smile.

They arrived at the Queen Mansion a short time later, and when Felicity thought mansion, she never pictured this one. They had driven for a period of time down a two-lane road before coming to an intimidating black iron gate. The gate had slowly opened to a long, winding driveway and Felicity looked around in awe as they drove up the tree lined drive. Her Mom was dancing in her seat excitedly as the house came into view and Felicity gasped.

It looked like a freakin castle.

It was a huge house made of stone, with gas lanterns at the front entrance. There was a porte co·chère in the front big enough to fit two cars and when Oliver stopped, Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s Range Rover in awe.

“Oliver…umm….” She had no words.

He opened the back door for her mother and then whispered. “It’s just a house.”

“This is more than a house, it’s a freakin mini-mall.” Donna said the words out loud as the door opened and Oliver’s parents stepped out. They heard the last few words from Donna and looked at her with interest.

“Mom!” Oliver led Felicity up the stairs with Donna behind them and gave his mom a hug. He hugged his dad as well with a pat to the back.

“Oliver. Oh, it is good to see you.” Maura gently paced her hands on her son’s face. Robert looked behind his son at the two women waiting patiently. They were both attractive and the younger of the two had a wonderful light air about her. He could see why his son was attracted to her.

“You too Mom.” He pulled Felicity forward and then turned his body so they could see Donna. “Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Felicity and her mother, Donna.”

Moira looked at the young woman standing before her. She was beautiful. She could see why her son was taken with her. Felicity smiled at Mrs. Queen praying she did not start to babble. Moira Queen and her husband were quite intimidating.

“Hi!” Donna enthusiastically stepped forward and took Moira’s hand pumping it with a handshake. Moira looked at her son and then to Donna and gave her a smile. “Thank you so much for having us over tonight.”

“Please, please come inside.” Robert stepped back and guided everyone inside. Felicity glanced around with subdued awe; her mother gawked.

“Holy crap. This place must have cost a fortune.” Donna turned in circles trying to see everything.

“Mom…Mom!” Felicity tried to get her attention hoping she could settle her down.

“Oh sorry. I had a moment.” Donna gave them a shrug and a smile.

Moira gave her another curious look. “Please let’s go into the sitting room.”

They walked into a beautiful room that was as big as Felicity and Oliver’s penthouse. The wood paneling, which could be dark, was warm and light. There was a huge fireplace to the left with a gorgeous picture window on the back wall. There were two plush cream sofas facing each other in the middle of the room with a coffee table between them. Wing back chairs sat against the right wall with an antique wooden table between them and Felicity could not help but think that it would be the perfect place to curl up and read a book.

Coffee was sitting on a cart to the side and there was a fully stocked bar facing the picture window. Felicity looked on with curiosity as Oliver made his way to the woman standing near the coffee. She obviously worked for the Queens as she was wearing a grey dress with a white apron. She had dark hair down to her shoulders and a warm smile. She looked to be the same age as Moira.

“Mr. Oliver.” The woman held out her arms as Oliver approached her and hugged her tightly. Felicity noted a Russian accent.

“Raisa. I have missed you.” Oliver pulled back with a warm smile. Felicity could see the maternal look that the woman was giving Oliver and she quickly realized that this was someone important to him.

“Felicity, Donna, I would like you to meet the best all around cook and housekeeper that has ever graced these halls.” The lady blushed and softly hit Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver pulled Felicity forward. “Raisa, this is Felicity.”

The woman named Raisa gave her a warm and understanding smile. “Ah, it is so nice to meet the woman who has stolen Mr. Oliver’s heart.”

Felicity held out her hand. “It is nice to meet you Raisa. This is my mother Donna.”

Donna and Raisa nodded to one another and Felicity looked back at Raisa as she felt the woman squeeze her hand. “Mr. Oliver was always such a good boy. When he was little he would sit in the kitchen and watch me cook.”

Ah ha, so that is where he learned to cook.

Raisa squeezed her hand softly again. “He is a good man.” Raisa smiled warmly at her and then patted Oliver’s cheek before she left the room.

“So why don’t we all sit down.” Moira indicated that everyone should sit as Oliver walked over and met his Dad at the bar.

Donna looked around. “Does that woman clean this whole place by herself? I mean having to clean the windows alone warrant a raise.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip. Her Mom could be somewhat blunt sometimes and it could be awkward.

Moira smiled patiently. “Raisa is the head cook and housekeeper. She has a few others who work underneath her.” She took a deep breath. “So, Donna, what is it that you do?” She leaned forward and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Felicity and then one to Donna.

“I am a hostess at a casino in Las Vegas. Well actually I have been promoted to lead hostess.” Donna had never been embarrassed about her occupation. It had placed roof over her family’s head and put food on the table.

Moira looked at her with curiosity. “You must have seen some interesting things over the years.”

Donna snorted, “That is an understatement. They say that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but I could…….”

“Mom.” Felicity flared her eyes at her giving her a subtle signal to watch what she was saying.

“Sorry darling.” She looked back at Moira. “We will talk later.” She winked and Felicity’s cheeks flared pink as Moira sat back and covered her mouth with her coffee cup.

Oliver and Robert walked over with a glass of whiskey each, and Oliver sat down next to Felicity and took her hand in his pulling it to his lap.

“What time is Thea getting here?” Oliver could tell things were a little strained, so he tried to change the subject. Felicity was tense and his parents were looking at Donna as if she was a mystery they wanted to solve. He knew his parents would love Donna once they got to know her.

Robert looked at his watch. “She called and said she and Roy were on their way. That was 30 minutes ago, so I suspect they will be there shortly.” He took a sip of his drink. “How are things at QC son?”

Oliver crossed his legs and played with Felicity’s fingers. “Things are going pretty well. The merger went flawlessly, and we have a great team working with R & D.” He looked down at Felicity and then back at his Dad.

“Yes, Felicity. I know you are heading up our R & D division. How are you liking it?”

Felicity stiffened a little at his question. She was still trying to figure out what she wanted to do about working at QC, but now was not the time to address that.

“I love it Mr. Queen…”

“Please call me Robert.” He smiled warmly at her.

“Robert. We have hired some of the best talent in the technology field. We have some projects in the pipeline that are going to push QC to the forefront of the tech industry. My team is fantastic and I trust them implicitly.” She said the words with conviction, but Oliver knew what she was thinking, and he placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side.

“Felicity has done a fantastic job of getting things off the ground. We struck gold the day she agreed to work for us.” Oliver spoke and his voice was sincere.

“How about you Dad, how is retirement?” Oliver knew he needed to change the subject because he could feel Felicity tensing beside him. He felt her relax when he changed the topic and then heard her whisper.

“Thank you.”

Robert was about to respond when suddenly Thea breezed into the room with Roy behind her. Donna smiled excitedly at her as Thea worked the room handing out hugs.

“Sorry I am late guys, but Roy took the wrong turn.” She gave her boyfriend a frustrated look as he stood by the door with his hands in his pockets.

Everyone stood and greeted them, and Felicity gave Roy a warm smile. He walked further in and shook Robert’s hand and then Oliver’s before nodding to Donna and Felicity. Thea hugged Felicity and then Donna and she whispered something to her that made Donna nod.

“Well now that you are here we can start dinner.” Moira placed her coffee cup on the table before guiding everyone toward the dining room.

Thea came up and placed her arm through Donna’s walking with her into the dining room. She also made sure that they were seated next to one another. Oliver watched them with suspicion. They were up to something.

“Dad you were about to tell us how retirement is going.” Oliver settled in next to Felicity. He could see that his father seemed to be doing well but he also knew that he was not the type to just sit around. He had been wondering if his father was growing restless.

“Actually, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about that. Retirement has been going well. So, well in fact, that your mother and I have decided to do some traveling.”

Thea’s eyes flew to her father’s. “Traveling. To where and for how long?”

Robert took Moira’s hand in his as she smiled softly at him. “We are planning on a trip around Europe. Your mother has always wanted to go but I was always too busy with QC. Now I’m not.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Felicity smiled at them both. She wanted to travel as well someday and a trip around Europe sounded heavenly. Oliver look down at her with a curious look before turning to Thea.

“Thea, I guess that means you will have the house to yourself for a while.”

Thea glanced at Roy under her lashes and he gave her a smoldering look before she cleared her throat and looked at her parents.

“When are you guys planning on leaving?”

Robert squeezed Moira’s hand before he released it.

“Tomorrow.”

Thea about spit out the sip of wine she had just taken, and Oliver’s eyes flew to his fathers.

“So soon?”

Moira shrugged. “We are not getting any younger. And you two don’t need us. You have someone you love in your lives. We felt the time was right.”

Felicity placed her hand on Oliver’s thigh and gently rubbed. He placed his hand on top of hers and it settled him. She just had a way of doing that.

Raisa brought in the food and as the food and conversation flowed, Felicity and Oliver noticed Thea and Donna periodically whispering amongst themselves. Felicity looked at Oliver and then turned to her mother.

“So, Mom, you and Thea seem thick as thieves. What are you up to?”

“What are you talking about sweetheart. Thea was just giving me some fashion advice.”

Thea hid a smile behind her napkin.

“You have never been into fashion Mom. What gives?” Felicity took a sip of her wine.

“Well I am going to be a grandmother, so I thought it was about time to start caring about how I dressed.”

Felicity spit out her wine. Oliver just handed her his napkin as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Moira’s and Robert’s eyes flew to Felicity and Oliver. “Are you…?”

“No! Oh god no.” Felicity yelled the words before she could stop herself. Robert and Moira looked at her in surprise. “What I mean is, no. I am not pregnant. I just recently moved in. Oliver and I have not even talked about kids or marriage and I’m on the pill, so...”

Oliver could tell she was spiraling, he squeezed her hand so tightly it cut off the circulation, but it also got her attention and she clamped her mouth shut.

Donna looked at Felicity and Oliver with an innocent expression. Her eyes wide as if she had made a mistake talking about the weather.

“I am sorry. What I meant to say was I am going to be a grandmother, one day.”

Roy looked at Thea and Donna and then just shook his head. He knew how stubborn Thea could be and when she got an idea into her head there was no talking her out of it. She and Donna were obviously up to something. However, if they kept this up her brother just might kill her.

Thea looked around the room. “Shopping with Donna the other day made me think that while she was here, I could introduce her to some of the finer stores in Star City. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared in case, oh I don’t know, a wedding is planned.”

“Thea…” Oliver growled her name. He knew his sister well and it finally dawned on him what she was up to.

“I didn’t say your wedding. I mean you never know. Roy and I plan on getting married one day.”

Roy sputtered. “Don’t drag me into this.”

Robert and Moira just looked even more confused.

“Ok kids.” Moira spoke from the head of the table as she and Robert looked at them trying to figure out if they were missing something.

“We can see that we have completely taken you all by surprise with our announcement. No one is thinking straight.” She glanced around the table and realized that most everyone had finished their plates. Felicity still had food on hers, but she had pushed her plate away as if she no longer had an appetite.

“Let’s retire to the sitting room. I think we could all use a stiffer drink.” Robert spoke as he stood up and helped his wife to her feet.

Oliver held Felicity back as everyone made their way to the sitting room. He gently rubbed her arms. “You ok?”

“Well that is a hard question to answer. I think your parents like me, but my mother and Thea are practically planning our wedding and making me a hospital reservation to have a baby.”

She looked all grumpy and annoyed and so damn cute. Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He could not help himself.

“I mean you and I have not discussed marriage or kids…not that I expect us to get married. I mean you may not even want to ever get married or have kids…and that’s ok….”

Oliver could tell she was rambling again, and he placed a finger on her lips. She stopped.

“Just ignore Thea. As for your mother you can talk to her when we get home, ok?”

Felicity nodded and turned to walk to the sitting room, but Oliver pulled her back.

“And for the record Felicity. You are right, I never thought of marriage or kids or even wanted those things.”

He saw her face fall and then he smiled softly and placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up to look at him. She gasped softly when she saw the look in his eyes.

“I never wanted those things until I met you.”


	17. Chapter 17

The ride home was quiet, but Oliver held onto Felicity’s hand like it was his lifeline. He was fast learning that she was exactly that. The evening had not gone smoothly, in fact he was certain that when they got home Felicity was going to have a talk with her Mother. He thought back over the conversation he had with her before they walked into the sitting room. Marriage and kids had never been something he really thought about. He was too busy running QC to think about a wife and kids. Overall his life had been satisfying as it was; until she came into his life.

Felicity had been the part of his heart that he never knew he was missing. She was that missing puzzle piece that made kids and marriage something he could see in his future. She made him a better person and he knew he never wanted to be without her. Ever.

He also did not want to rush things. Felicity had just recently moved in with him and for now they were both happy with that. They needed to get to know each other’s quirks. Did she leave wet towels on the floor? Did he drink out of the milk carton? These were things they were starting to learn about one another, and he was enjoying getting to know the small things about her.

He pulled into his parking spot and Donna got out of the car heading for the elevator. Felicity looked at him and sighed before following her. Oliver sat in the car for a moment. He was going to give them a head start because they needed a moment to talk about the evening.

“Mom! Wait.” Felicity called out as Donna was getting on to the elevator. She turned innocent blue eyes to Felicity and held the door and Felicity stepped on as the doors slid noiselessly shut. Felicity turned to her Mom and crossed her arms across her chest.

“What was this evening about? What are you and Thea up to?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about sweetheart.”

“You know exactly what I am talking about Mom. The whole “slip” about being a grandmother.”

The doors opened into their penthouse and Donna walked in removing her high heels. “I was just saying that I am going to be a grandmother some day and maybe I need to improve my wardrobe.”

“That was not all that you were saying Mom. You were trying to hint around about babies. I just moved in with Oliver and we are still trying to get used to living together. We are in no way ready for marriage.”

“Darling, you are more ready than you think.” She walked over and took Felicity’s hands in hers. “I see the way you look at each other. No one has ever looked at me the way he looks at you. He is head over heels darling.”

“But Mom we just moved in together. I don’t appreciate you and Thea trying to force something that we are not yet ready for.” _Wow, she just realized what she just said_. She was not ready for marriage.

Felicity’s eyes teared up. _God, she loved him so very much_. But this evening had brought to the forefront a real fear that she had been suppressing. Donna gasped softly as she saw the look in her daughters’ eyes.

“Darling. He is not your father.”

Felicity looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“I said, Oliver is not your father.”

“How did you…….?”

“How did I know what you were thinking? You’re my daughter sweetheart. I know you better than you think. You are afraid that Oliver is going to leave you like your father left me.”

Felicity looked away.

“Honey, Oliver is not your father and you are not me.”

Felicity and Donna did not hear Oliver come into the room and he stopped in his tracks. He thought for a moment that maybe he should not be listening to their conversation, but he could not for the life of him move.

“Felicity sit down.” Donna led Felicity over to the couch and they sat down facing each other. “Your father and I had a lot of underlying problems that we hid from you. Not to mention, we married young. We had been fighting for months before that day. And honey, believe it or not, as much as I cared for him, it was a relief to me when he left.”

Felicity looked at her Mom in hurt surprise. “Why?”

Donna smiled softly and said, “Oh baby girl. I loved your father. But marriage to him was hard. And after I had you my only thought was protecting you. Even if that was protecting you from my relationship with your Dad. When he left, I didn’t have to pretend any more. Your father and I would fight, and it would make me sad, but I never wanted you to see that. So, when I would see you, I would put on a brave face. I didn’t want you to see how miserable I was with him. After he left, I didn’t have to hide. I could just be happy with you.”

Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Mom, I love Oliver so much. I know it is irrational for me to compare him to Dad, but….” She paused wiping another tear from her cheek. “What if he asks me to marry him one day, I say yes, and then he leaves me. What if marriage is the thing that tears us apart? I could not bear that. It would destroy me.”

Donna gently stroked her daughter’s cheek and then she looked up when a soft voice from across the room spoke.

“Felicity.”

Felicity turned around quickly to see Oliver standing there, his face soft, mirroring her pain. She stood and Donna stood with her. “Umm I am going to go check on Otis and Pascal.” Donna slipped quietly down the hallway.

Oliver walked to Felicity but kept his hands to his sides. He could see the conflict in her face.

“How much did you hear?” She sniffled.

Oliver kept her gaze locked with his. “I heard enough. Enough to know that there are some things I need to tell you that I should have already told you.”

He grabbed her hands and held them loose in his grasp, just in case she needed to pull them away. “Felicity, do you know what the first thought was that crossed my mind the day I met you?”

She shook her head and he moved his hands to her cheeks, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

“Wow. That was all I could think. I opened my door to see this beautiful, vivacious, smart, sassy woman standing at my door, covered in mud. I felt like I had been hit in the chest with a bolt of lightning. That night, I could not stop thinking about you.”

Felicity’s cheeks flushed. “Me too.”

Oliver smiled. “As we got to know each other and spent more time together, I found myself wanting more and more of you. Physically you and I were combustible, explosive. Emotionally, being with you centered me. You made me feel whole, happy. Then one day I realized I had fallen fast and hard. I loved you. Plain and simple. I asked you to move in with me because I did not want to go another day without seeing your face. I wanted to be able to touch you, hold you, laugh with you. I wanted to see you smile and bask in the light that you brought into my life. Felicity, that was the best decision I ever made.

He gently rubbed her skin with his thumbs. “I heard what you said to your Mom. I know your fear.” He lifted her chin with his finger, so he was looking into her beautiful blue eyes. “Neither one of us knows what our future holds. We don’t know how long we have on this earth. But one thing I know for certain. One thing I can say with 100% honesty, is that I love you and I cannot imagine living a day on this earth without you in my life. The thought of ever leaving you rips my heart in two. Felicity, there is not one thing on this earth that you could say or do that would ever make me walk away.”

She looked up into Oliver’s beautiful face, placing her hands on his arms. “But how do you know that you will still feel that way 5 years from now? 10 years from now?”

“Because God would not have brought you into my life to just one day take you away.”

Felicity smiled a watery smile. How did he know the right things to say?

“Look, I know you are not ready for marriage right now. Neither am I. But I think one day we will be ready and when that times comes; we will have no doubts.”

Felicity slid her hands to his face, and they kissed softly at first. Their lips brushing against one another like butterfly wings. All her insecurities fled as Oliver deepened the kiss. Felicity melted into him as he nipped and tasted her lips. She always got lost in his kisses and it was not until they heard Donna behind them that they pulled apart, both breathless.

Donna crept behind them toward the kitchen. “Sorry guys, I am just getting a glass of water.”

“Mom?”

“Yes baby?” Donna stopped as Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”

Donna grinned. “Does that mean…”

Oliver and Felicity both said, “No!”

“No Mom, we are not engaged. I am not ready for that just yet. But we both agreed to take our time and when we are both ready, we will know.” She smiled at her Mom and Donna nodded her head in understanding. “So, no more scheming with Thea.”

Felicity’s voice was stern, and Donna gave her an innocent, wide-eyed look. “I don’t know what your……”

“Mom!”

“Ok honey. But I am not giving up on being a grandma. You don’t have to be married to have a baby these days.”

Felicity’s head fell back against Oliver’s chest as she groaned. Oliver’s chest rumbled as he chuckled and held Felicity close to him.

Donna walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. “Good night you two.”

“Good night Donna.”

“Good night Mom.”

She walked down the hall to her room and when Felicity heard the door to her room click, she turned in Oliver’s arms.

“Will you take me to bed?”

Oliver smiled and then kissed her lips. “I thought you would never ask.”

***

It had been two weeks since Felicity had dropped her Mom off at the airport. There had been tears and promises that she would visit again soon. Oliver had even promised that they would make a trip to Vegas in the coming months and Donna was thrilled.

Felicity had sat next to her Mom the morning she was set to leave, as Donna talked to Thea and told her of her talk with Felicity. Thea had agreed to back off after hearing that Oliver and Felicity were stronger than ever and that marriage might be sometime in the future. Oliver and Felicity knew that Donna and Thea had only been acting out love, so Oliver had let her off easy with a growly warning.

Today, Felicity was sitting at her desk in QC, chewing on her pen as she looked out the window of her office. Today she seemed to be more distracted then ever. After talking with her Mom a few weeks before and realizing that she was just not satisfied with her job, she had been giving more and more responsibility to Curtis. He was a young man she had hired straight out of MIT and he was as smart as, if not smarter than, Felicity. At least in her mind.

She was hoping that as she delegated out responsibility that it would free up more of her time. Sanders had been throwing out a few sarcastic comments lately, implying that Felicity was not giving the team 100% of her time. She just ignored him. She had figured out early on that even though he might have some respect for her work and ideas, he had no respect for her. That was never going to change, and she was ok with that.

She looked at the papers on her desk and then at the four walls that made up her office. Her eyes slid back to the window. To the sunshine outside and the blue skies. That is where she wanted to be. She wanted to be walking down the street, leashes in hand, dogs prancing proudly beside and in front of her. She wanted to be able to sit on the park bench as the dogs played and work on things that made her happy.

She quickly started to type and 20 minutes later as she pulled the letter from the printer and folded it into an envelope, she smiled. It was the most genuine smile she had been able to muster in weeks. She grabbed her purse, tablet and phone and then gave the office another looks around before she left, closing the door behind her.

***

Oliver rubbed his eyes. Numbers. He hated numbers. All day he had been in budget meetings and numbers were swimming in his brain. He hated budget time but could happily say it was almost complete. The board had agreed on several big items that he had wanted to push through and so after one more meeting tomorrow, he knew he could leave the rest of the meetings to Management.

He heard Felicity’s voice outside of his office and a smile curved his lips when he saw her walk into the room. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. But today was different. Today she looked content; happy.

He stood and walked around his desk to greet her with a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi. Do you have a minute?”

“I always have time for you. What’s going on?”

Felicity took a deep breath and pulled the envelope from her purse. She handed the envelope to Oliver and he looked at her and then down before taking it.

“What’s this.”

“It’s my resignation.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to hers. What? He knew they had talked about her leaving or going part time, but this was sudden.

“What? Why?” He held the envelope not opening it. A part of him did not want to open it. The thought of not getting to see her at the office had him feeling a little melancholy.

“I can’t do this anymore Oliver. I thought that tech was where I wanted to be, and don’t get me wrong, I still love it. But I love walking dogs more. I love not having a demand of my time. I love being able to enjoy the fresh air and the sunshine. I like not having deadlines and not having to do paperwork.”

Oliver placed the envelope on his desk, unopened.

“Oliver, I have been struggling for weeks now trying to decide what to do. What would make me happy? I think I have figured it out. I have decided to leave QC and work contract coding phone apps. I can walk dogs and work on the apps while I am at the park and during my down time.”

Oliver looked at her slightly shocked. She had never mentioned this to him before. He was fine with her quitting. QC’s R&D had been running like a well-oiled machine under her leadership. But Felicity had also ensured that her team could run things without her should they need to do so. She had talked to him about Curtis the last few weeks and Oliver felt confident that Curtis could easily take over once Felicity stepped down. He just did not expect her to do so today.

“Felicity you have never mentioned being interested in creating apps. Where did this come from?”

Felicity smiled. “It was actually something that I did when I was going to MIT to earn extra money. I was able to create my own schedule and I enjoyed the work. This last week as I was thinking about everything and what would make me happy, I remembered that time in my life.”

Oliver looked skeptical, but he loved her. He was not going to question it. He pulled her between his legs as he leaned back on his desk. “Are you sure?”

Felicity slid her arms around his neck and leaned into his body. “I have never been surer. As soon as I thought of it, I just knew.”

Oliver playfully pouted. “What am I going to do without you here?”

“Get more work done.” Felicity laughed and Oliver playfully growled at her.

Oliver looked at the clock and then without pulling his gaze from her, he touched a button on his phone. “Ms. Walker. Why don’t you head out early? I am going to finish signing some papers here and then take Ms. Smoak home.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen. I will see you in the morning.”

Oliver set Felicity from him and then walked over and locked his office door. He turned back to her and the look in his eyes made her stomach flip and her breath quicken. She felt a throbbing start between her legs as he walked back to her with intent.

“What are you doing Oliver?” Her voice was breathless and husky, and Oliver smiled a predatory smile.

“Turn around Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes as he took off his coat and placed it on the chair before he started loosening his tie.

“What?”

Oliver pulled his tie from his shirt with a quick jerk. It made Felicity’s hips jerk in response and her nipples harden instantly. Oliver had a look in his eyes that was downright sinful, and she could not look away.

“Turn around Felicity and face my desk.”

Felicity swallowed before she did as he asked. She tried not to look back over her shoulder, her body humming in anticipation.

Oliver walked up behind her, his hot breath hitting her neck. She could feel his hard chest against her back, and he slid his hands from her shoulders down her arms to her hands. Goose bumps jumped out on her skin from his touch and he pulled her hands behind her back. He quickly tied her hands with his tie and Felicity’s breathing quickened into short pants. Oliver was dominant but loving in the bedroom. It was something she loved about him. And sometimes, his dominance would lead to him tying her hands or covering her eyes. He was always respectful and loving, but she loved when he got a little rough.

“Ms. Smoak, what makes you think I am going to let you out of your contract so early?”

He jerked the tie to a knot and the quick motion made Felicity’s heart skip a beat. “Because….”

Oliver pressed his palm into the middle of her back, bending her chest to his desk and she lost her train of thought. He then slid his leg between hers, widening her stance. Felicity turned her head to the side resting her cheek on the glass. She was panting and her core was clenching, waiting.

“Answer me.”

“B…. because…. I can make it up to you in other ways.”

Felicity’s body was on fire as she felt his hands slide along her hips. Her position had her dress riding up her thighs and Oliver let his fingers dance to the inside of each of her legs. She could barely speak as her arousal shot through the roof.

“Mmm, that sounds intriguing.” Oliver’s voice was husky and low and oh so sexy.

Oliver smiled as Felicity played along but he could also tell she was turned on and he let his hands slide back up her thighs, pushing up her skirt. Felicity bit her bottom lip to hide a moan as she felt her skirt slide up and over her ass. She heard Oliver’s swift intake of breath when he saw what she was wearing underneath her skirt, and it made her smile.

_Fuck!_

Oliver’s hands slid over her firm ass feeling the bit of lace that barely covered anything. The thong she was wearing was tiny and red and it snapped easily beneath his fingers. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled her scent, smelling her arousal mixed with the sweet smell that was uniquely hers. He placed it in his pants pocket before returning his hands to her body.

“Dammit Oliver, can you go a little faster?” Felicity was getting impatient as her legs quivered and her core pulsed with need. He had her so aroused that she could feel her body’s response through every single cell of her body.

Oliver grinned.

“Patience my love.” Oliver’s voice came from just behind her ear and she moaned when she felt him bite her earlobe. His cock pressed into her backside and his hand slid down her ass and between her legs. Felicity moaned even louder when she felt his fingers slide along her slit.

“Oliver…. Jesus!”

Oliver pulled back to look at her. _God she was every man’s fantasy_.

The heels she was wearing accentuated her calves and made her legs look longer. She did not have model thin legs that went on for miles, no hers were muscular, tight. The way they felt around his waist was something that always made him hard. Of course, seeing her now, he was already in pain, his cock pressing against his slacks. He let his hands slide over the smooth mounds of her ass in appreciation. They had only had sex in the office a handful of times. Twice in his office and once in hers. So, the thought of not having her here, on his desk again, was driving their lust.

Felicity heard him unbuckle his belt and then the slow roll of the zipper. His hand strayed back between her legs again and soon he was touching her and teasing her. Moans and whimpers escaped from her lips as his fingers teased her and then dipped inside. He pushed them in slowly before pulling them out.

“God baby, you are so tight.” Feeling her clench around his fingers was heavenly and he let his thumb rub against her clit before he slid them back inside. Felicity arched her back, pressing her body toward his hand. His fingers and thumb were slowly building her toward her orgasm, but she needed more. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

“Oliver, please….” She circled her hips as he pushed his fingers in and out; in and out. He pushed his pants down with one hand, finally giving his cock some breathing room. He pulled it out from the opening of his boxers, stroking it with his hand. It was red and hard and pre-cum glistened on the tip, begging to be inside her body.

Oliver pumped his fingers faster and deeper inside of her as his thumb worked her clit into a tight ball. Felicity was biting harder on her bottom lip as the moans escaped and her hands gripped around the tie that held them.

She felt his breath at her ear again and tried pushing her hips back. His fingers pulled out with her movement and then pushed back inside.

“What do you want Felicity?” She felt electric currents course through her at his words.

“I need you to fuck me before I go insane.”

Oliver heard the need and desire in her voice and he chuckled before he pulled back and pumped his fingers into her harder, faster.

_Damn him!_

Felicity felt her orgasm rising as his fingers fucked her and his thumb circled and pressed her clit. She exploded. She cried out his name as she came, her body pulsing around his fingers, her wetness seeping over his hand and down her thighs.

Oliver pulled his fingers out and lifted them to his lips tasting her on his tongue. He was addicted to that taste. He moved closer and slid the tip of his cock against her entrance, her body still trembling, and then he pushed inside. They both groaned in ecstasy as he pushed all the way in, bottoming out.

He couldn’t hold back as he started to pump into her, and she pushed back taking everything he had to give her.

“Fuck Felicity.” Her body was still squeezing and pulsing from before and he knew he was not going to be able to hold off much longer. But he was going to push her to the edge one more time.

“Yes….” Her moans and whimpers were driving him crazy, but he wanted to make her come one more time.

He held her hips guiding her back to him as he pounded into her and before long, he felt her tensing again.

His movements quickened, their bodies in perfect sync and soon he pushed inside her deep setting her off again. Oliver felt her release around him and as her body milked him, he flew over that edge with her.

Oliver cried out as he came inside of her and his hips continued to pump as he released. His movements slowed as they both collapsed exhausted, and soon he was kissing the back of her neck as they started to come down.

“Jesus Oliver. What was that for?” Felicity was laying across his desk on her chest, her breathing labored, a flush across her beautiful skin, a smile on her lips.

Oliver pulled out of her and they both felt the loss as the cool air hit them both. He buttoned and zipped his pants before untying her hands and then he pulled her skirt back down before helping her up. He turned her around and kissed her softly.

Felicity held onto him as she tried to stay upright. Her legs were jelly.

“I just wanted another memory of you here.”

Felicity smiled and kissed him softly. That was all he had to say.


	18. Chapter 18

“OTIS!”

Felicity heard Oliver’s voice coming from the living room as she finished getting dressed. It had been three weeks since she had given her notice to Oliver and QC and being a dog walker again was as wonderful as she remembered. Her app work was starting to get noticed and she was starting to build a customer base with requests coming in frequently. Felicity had worked late last night so Oliver had let her sleep in this morning, and she had been shocked to see the time when she woke.

She quickly showered and dressed and walked down the hall in her pink t-shirt, tight jeans and pink chucks. She stopped and stifled a giggle when she saw Oliver on the floor, sitting with his back against the couch. He was staring at an empty plate and Otis was chewing as if his life depended on it. He had stolen Oliver’s sandwich.

Oliver glared at the little puppy who had finished the sandwich and was now sniffing around as if there was more food he was missing.

Felicity stifled a laugh as she looked at Oliver’s glare. She walked straight over to Otis and scratched him under the chin as his tail wagged. “Are you being a bad little puppy this morning?”

Oliver glared even more as he heard the baby voice Felicity was using and he had to say he was just a little jealous that Felicity was taking the puppies side.

She stood and crossed her arms looking down at Oliver with a grin. He stood up and kissed her quickly, before she could say a word.

“Otis needs to be taught some manners.” Oliver grumbled as he walked to the kitchen and set his empty plate in the sink. “That is the second sandwich he has stolen from me this week.”

Felicity laughed. “I warned you about holding your food where he can grab it.”

“He should know better.”

Felicity followed him and pulled the bread out of the cabinet to make herself a sandwich. “He is just a puppy.” She took some turkey and cheese that Oliver had set out on a plate and then some lettuce and tomato.

Oliver grabbed her sandwich and took a bite with a wolfish grin. Felicity snatched it back out of his hand and took her own bite as he walked back into the living room. “Maybe he gets that move from you.”

“So, what do you have going on today?” Oliver spoke over his shoulder as he walked into the living room.

Felicity shrugged. “I was up late last night working on the app for QC. Today I have six dogs to walk and then I am going to do some testing of the app.”

“How is it coming?”

“Once I test it today, I will be ready to beta test it. You up for that?”

“Absolutely. Just send me the link when you are ready.”

Oliver had approached Felicity about a week after she left QC and hired her to create an app that would allow the employees to access all their work files remotely. The company had been working on this for months, and when Felicity said she could put something together within a couple of weeks the board of QC had been thrilled. With more and more employees working from home the app was a must.

Oliver pulled his suit jacket off the back of the couch. “Well I have two meetings today and then I am running to the store to get groceries for dinner.”

“Oh, that is right, Tommy is coming for dinner.”

“You still good with that. I can call him and tell him we need to reschedule.” He pulled his collar out of his coat as he walked toward her.

“No, tonight is fine. It’s been awhile since you have seen him.” She leaned up and kissed him before he grabbed his keys from the side table.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

Oliver winked at her as he walked to the door. “I will call you later. I love you.”

Felicity nodded as she chewed her sandwich and then gave him a soft smile in return. “Love you too.”

***

Oliver twirled the pen in his hand as he listened to the person on the other end of the line drone on about financials. _Did he say before he hated numbers?_ He had been on several different calls since arriving at the office around lunch time, and he had to say he wanted nothing more than to cancel the rest of his calls and then spend the rest of the afternoon with Felicity. But he knew he could not do that.

Since Felicity had left QC, Oliver had felt her absence. He missed being able to detour down to R&D and see her smile when he was having a bad day. He missed the way she would bring lunch to his office and they would sometimes sit and stare out the window, both just enjoying each other’s company. He missed her presence at the office.

The gentleman that was speaking finally slowed and Oliver took the moment to cut in and thank him for the information he had given to the call. He told Mr. Walters that he would be in touch and quickly hit the call button, dragging his headset off his head. He rubbed his eyes and then picked up his phone. He thought about calling Felicity, but he knew she had a lot going on today.

Since Felicity’s Mom had gone home a lot had been on Oliver’s mind. He could not stop thinking about marriage and kids. He knew that he and Felicity needed to sit down and have a serious discussion about where they saw their relationship going and what they both wanted. But he had been putting it off. He was not sure what he wanted. Were they ready for marriage? Were they ready to think about kids?

He had told her at the dinner with his parents that he had never wanted marriage or kids until he met her, and that was true. But now cold feet were starting to set in and the fact he did not know her thoughts on the matter was making it worse.

His face softened as he thought about a daughter with Felicity’s blonde hair and blue eyes. She would be smart and beautiful, just like her Mom. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He could not put it off any longer. He had to talk to Felicity.

He put his phone back down and pulled the paperwork on his desk in front of him. If he could get through these memos and one more call, he could head home. Maybe they could talk tonight after Tommy leaves.

Speak of the devil, Oliver’s phone started to ring, and he looked down to see Tommy’s number.

“Queen.”

“Wow man, so formal.”

“Hey Tommy, what’s up?”

“Just checking in to see if we are still on for tonight. My eyes have been going through Felicity withdrawals.”

Oliver could hear Tommy’s smile over the phone, and he chuckled.

“Trying to rile me up already Merlyn?”

“Naw man. Just pulling your chain.”

“Yes, we are still on for tonight. You are bringing the wine?”

“Absolutely, red or white?”

“Red works for tonight.”

“You ok man? You seem a little off.”

Oliver sighed. He must not be hiding it that well.

“Just been doing a lot of thinking since Felicity’s Mom left.”

“Anything you want to discuss?”

“It is just something that Felicity and I need to talk about, and I have been putting it off.”

“Ugg. Relationship talks are the worst.”

Oliver’s mouth dropped open. “How did you know it was about our relationship?”

“Because the only time couples need to “talk” is when it is about their relationship.”

Oliver huffed out a sigh and sat back in his chair, his hand running through his hair.

“Listen man, I don’t know what topic you guys need to discuss but I do know one thing. Felicity loves you so much. It will work out.”

Oliver knew Tommy was right. He and Felicity loved each other. They were meant to be together. They would work things out no matter what the outcome.

“Thanks Tommy. You said the right thing without even knowing the subject.”

“Alright, as long as I have done my job.” He grinned through the phone. “I will see you guys at 7 p.m.”

“See ya Tommy.”

Oliver hung up and set his phone down. Hearing the actual words that Felicity loved him, and they would work things out helped settle him a little. Tonight, they were going to talk, he would make sure of it.

Oliver glanced down at the paperwork on his desk and then picked up his pen.

But first he had to finish his work.

***

Felicity sat on her bench, the dogs running around the park, her eyes focused on her computer. She was getting more requests for her coding services and her income was becoming steady. Her dog walking clients had been happy to hear of her return as well and when Felicity saw the dogs she felt at peace. This was what she was supposed to be doing. The relaxation of walking the dogs helped her to open her mind to new ideas for the apps she was working on and she found the coding flowed.

Things were going well not only in her work life but her personal life as well. Living with Oliver was wonderful. They were like yin and yang. He cooked, she didn’t. She showed him how to smile and laugh, and he showed her how to tap into her serious side. They were like two puzzle pieces; they just fit.

Since her Mother had gone back to Las Vegas Felicity had been thinking more and more about marriage and kids. It was still something that she and Oliver had never really discussed between them. He had told her at his parents’ house that those things were not something he had wanted, until he met her. However, the fact that there as a time that he did not want them worried her. Had he just told her he wanted them because he was in the moment? And what was the logical next step for them? Did she even want to get married?

Yes, she did. She wanted to marry Oliver more than anything. But if he didn’t want marriage could she be happy just living together? Felicity had a lot to think about and she found her mind wondering to those things as her fingers flew over her keyboard effortlessly.

Felicity felt the corners of her mouth tilt up as she envisioned Oliver, with a burp rag on his shoulder, bouncing a baby in his arms. She had to admit that was an appealing picture.

She thought of him holding a baby that looked like him with his dirty blonde hair and vivid blue eyes.

Ok, so they needed to talk, and they needed to talk soon.

She glanced at the clock to see if it was time to head back when she noticed the date. _No!_ She gasped and stood quickly to her feet. _Shit!_

Her mind started to race as the date flashed in her mind. She gathered the dogs as quickly as she could, her heart and mind racing. A frown replaced her smile as she clipped leashes to the four dogs, including Pascal and Otis and then headed out of the gate.

 _Ok, calm down Felicity_. _Maybe you are overreacting. You have been under a lot of stress lately with your job change._

She hurried to each residence, returning the dogs to their owners with a stiff smile. Each person asked her if she was ok, but she just waved them off. She arrived home and her hands were shaking as she placed Otis and Pascal in the laundry room. She then picked up her phone and dialed the one person that she knew would calm her down. Hanging up a few moments later she sat on the couch and rocked biting her thumbnail.

Why had she not noticed this before today? God, she had been so focused on her work and just being happy. This could change everything.

Thirty minutes later Felicity heard a knock at the door and Thea rushed in carrying a non-descript brown bag.

“Is this it?”

Thea nodded; her eyes wide. “You ready to do this?”

Felicity shook her head yes, as her mind yelled no and she pulled out the blue and white box that held her future. It was a test.

A test that would change her life forever or tear her world apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver and Tommy were talking and laughing, as dinner progressed throughout the evening. Oliver had been surprised when he got home to find Thea sitting on the couch with Felicity. He knew they had become close over the weeks since the dinner with his parents but the way they had their heads together, and the look on Felicity’s face had him worried.

She seemed extremely quiet, which was unusual for her and she was pushing her food around her plate instead of eating.

“You ok Felicity?” Oliver could not stop himself from asking.

Tommy looked at Felicity and wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you second guessing moving in with this guy? I have an extra room….”

“Tommy.” Oliver growled.

“Just sayin…” Tommy looked at him with a grin, not picking up on the tension that Oliver could clearly feel.

“Felicity?” Oliver spoke directly to her.

Felicity forced a smile. “I am ok. So, Thea, how are things with you and Roy?”

Oliver’s body tensed. He knew Felicity had just purposefully changed the subject. Something was going on with her and it was something big. Felicity was rarely quiet and if she was it was a cause for concern. He would talk with her after dinner. He was determined to have a talk with her about their future and he was hoping she would open up to him about whatever was bothering her.

“Oh, things are great. We are talking about getting an apartment together. However, I have not mentioned it to Mom and Dad.” She gave Oliver a pointed look that told him not to say anything to their parents. “I think I am going to wait and tell them after the fact. Once we are living together it will be harder for them to complain.”

Oliver gave a forced smile while Tommy laughed.

“How about you Tommy? Any women taking up your time?” Thea looked at Tommy and grinned. “When is Tommy Merlyn going to settle down and let a woman take him off the market?”

Tommy’s eyes grew wide with fake horror. “Are you talking about me being in a serious relationship?”

Thea groaned. “One day some woman is going to knock you out of your socks Merlyn.”

“Like the blonde sitting to my left?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Felicity.

Oliver glared at him.

“I have seen an airlines stewardess a few times, but you know me. I am just enjoying the bachelor life.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. “Why date one beautiful woman when you can date two?”

Felicity listened to the banter between Thea and Tommy and tried to avoid looking at Oliver. He had been staring at her throughout the whole exchange and she could tell he knew something was wrong. Her stomach flipped as she touched it with her hand. Her nerves were in overdrive. How was she going to tell him? She thought back to when Thea had read her the results of the test.

***

_“Ok, Felicity. Are you ready?” Thea’s voice carried from the bathroom._

_Felicity sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She had pee’d on the stick about five minutes before and now her nerves had her stomach in knots._

_“No, I am not ready.”_

_Thea walked out with the test; her eyes soft as she looked at the results._

_“It’s positive.” Her words were spoken softly and with such love that Felicity’s eyes flew to her face._

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_Thea’s face broke out into a smile and Felicity found herself touching her stomach in awe. She was pregnant. She and Oliver were going to be parents. She was growing a small human that was part Oliver and part of herself inside of her. She loved him or her already._

_Thea started squealing and ran to Felicity, pulling her into a hug. Felicity held herself stiff as she let it all sink in. Thea pulled back and looked at her in concern._

_“What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited?”_

_Felicity was not sure what to say. She wanted to be excited. But she didn’t know how Oliver was going to take this or even if he was ready, and that had her on edge. She was scared to get too excited just yet._

_Thea’s face changed with the realization of what Felicity was feeling. “Have you and Oliver talked about kids?”_

_Felicity shook her head no. Thea was surprised. She had hoped that after the open door she had helped create with Donna that they would have had “the talk”._

_She didn’t say anything more as she could see Felicity was scared, so she just pulled her to her and hugged her._

_“My brother loves you Felicity. He is going to be thrilled.”_

_“How do I know that Thea? How do I know he will be happy? He has never thought deeply about kids. They are whiney and needy and little pooping machines. How do I know for sure he is ready for that?”_

_Thea did not have a response to that so she did the only thing she could. She said what she knew in her heart._

_“Everything is going to work out.”_

_Felicity hoped she was right._

_***_

Oliver could tell that everyone was done eating, so he suggested they move to the living room. He started to clear the food from the table and when Felicity passed close taking her plate to the sink, he touched her shoulder and let his hand slide down to take her hand.

“Honey, is everything ok? You seem a million miles away.”

Felicity could not look at him. She did not want to see the concern in his eyes right now because she was afraid, she was going to blurt out the news or burst into tears. Neither would not be good for anyone.

“Felicity?”

He lightly squeezed her elbow and she softly said, “I am fine.”

Oliver sighed. She clearly was not fine, but he was not going to push things with Tommy and Thea still there. He followed her back into the living room and for the next hour Tommy and Thea bantered back and forth while Oliver threw in a comment here or there. He noticed Thea sneaking glances at Felicity as she continued to be quiet and soon Thea stood, stretching.

“Well guys, I am going to head home. I told Roy I would back in time to watch The Masked Singer with him.”

Oliver and Tommy both looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t give me that look. The show is good. You should try it sometime.” She leaned up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before she walked over and hugged Felicity.

“Talk to him Lis. I promise this is going to be fine.” She whispered softly to Felicity before she turned to the door.

“I need to head out as well. I will walk you out.” Tommy hugged Oliver before he approached Felicity and pulled her into a hug. “Whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours, talk to Oliver. He loves you.” Tommy gave her a gentle smile before he walked out with Thea.

Oliver softly closed the door behind them and then turned to Felicity. He noticed she was standing where they had left her with her arms wrapped around her waist. He approached her and took her hands.

“Let’s sit down.”

She took a seat on the couch and grabbed a pillow, placing it in front of her and wrapping her arms around it. Oliver settled in facing her.

“Something is on your mind Felicity. I want to know what it is.”

Felicity fought the urge to blurt it out. She needed to know where he stood with kids and marriage. She had to know before she said anything.

“I just have been doing a lot of thinking since my Mom was here.”

Oliver sighed. He had a feeling that was what was laying heavy on her mind. He did not want her to feel any pressure. He loved her. Marriage and children would come when the time was right and he silently cursed Donna and Thea for making Felicity feel pressured.

He took her hands and pulled them toward him. “Felicity. I told you at my parent’s house that I had never given a thought to marriage or kids. They were just not something that I felt was in my future. I was not dating anyone seriously and QC was my top priority. Of course, I never knew that I would meet you.” He smiled at her; his love evident in his gaze. “I also told you that I never thought of those things until I met you. Now they are all I think about.”

She looked up at him in surprise. Her heart pounding in her chest. “What…. what are your thoughts?” _God that had been hard to ask._

“I want them both. With you.”

She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“I want marriage, kids, the mini-van, the house in the suburbs and the whole nine yards. I just don’t think we are ready for that right now and I am sure you feel the same. That is why you have been so pre-occupied isn’t it? You didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

Felicity felt the breath leave her lungs. _What?_

“Listen, I know your career is important to you and you are just starting to get your freelance business off the ground. I am still angry with Donna and Thea for making you feel that we needed to get married and have kids right away.” His thumb gently brushed the back of her hand. “We have all the time in the world, and we have such a good thing going right now. We love each other, we live together, both of us have careers that are important to us. It’s ok to want to wait on the marriage and kids.”

Felicity gasped in a breath. He wanted to wait. Her heart fell to her stomach and she looked down so he could not see the despair in her eyes.

“Maybe in another year or so when you have steady business and things have settled down at QC...” Oliver was talking and just did not realize how quiet she had been. Maybe it was his nerves over the subject. Whatever the situation it just solidified for Felicity; she could not tell him about the baby. What was she going to do? If she stayed around, he would eventually find out. She would not be able to hide it for long.

Felicity pulled her hands from his and walked over to the window. Her eyes held her anguish, and she did not want him to see it. Oliver loved pleasing her and she did not want him to feel obligated to her or their baby. He would eventually resent her for that, and that was something she could never live with.

“Felicity talk to me.” Oliver stood and walked to her, stopping two feet away.

Felicity looked out the window and her voice was soft as she spoke. “I never thought much about marriage or kids either. I wasn’t one of those little girls who dreamed about a big wedding with the white lace dress. At first, I focused on school and then I was focused on my career. It was something I just stuck in the back of my mind and thought, maybe one day.”

Oliver placed his hands in his pockets. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her.

“I was a little scare of it too. Growing up without my father, I never thought I would meet a man that would make me want those things. I always thought at some point, if I got married, the person I loved would eventually leave me. Just like my father. But then I met you.” She finally turned and looked at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

“You make me see that I was not the reason that my father left. He left because his relationship with my mother was toxic. Their love was not real. You made me want to pull marriage and children back to the forefront of my mind and really think about them. I started to imagine them. With you.”

Oliver finally could not stay away, and he walked closer and took her hands again. Felicity lowered her eyes to the floor. She could not look at his beautiful face.

“Marriage and kids are a big step. Having kids changes your life as you know it forever.” Oliver spoke as he gently rubbed her arms.

“I think Thea and Donna made us both take a step back and think about our future together, which, was never in question Felicity. I knew from the moment I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I am not going anywhere. I know that Donna and Thea meant well, but something this big has to be our decision, together.”

Oliver gave her a tender look. “One day you and I will know that it is time to move our relationship to the next level. I just think we should wait a little longer.”

Felicity had her head down so Oliver could not see the hurt in her eyes. She took a deep breath and then looked up at him with a tremulous smile, but when she tried to agree the words would not come out. Oliver was not ready for marriage and a family. She could not tell him she was pregnant. He was not ready.

She turned from him and touched her stomach. What was she going to do? Her heart felt like it was going to rip open as she realized the only thing she _COULD_ do.

She turned with tears in her eyes and looked at the man she loved with everything she had. He was her life and her breath. She walked closer and looked up at him with her eyes shimmering, her love blazing in their depths.

“Oliver, make love to me.”

She spoke softly, lovingly and even though Oliver still felt there was more that needed to be said, he could never deny her. He slid his hands up and cupped her cheeks pulling her closer for a kiss. He let his lips slide across hers, tasting her sweet breath.

She moaned sweetly, a sound that always made a shiver run through him and she deepened the kiss as she leaned into him. Her arms slid up around his neck as their chests touched and Oliver bent down and placed his arm under her knees, picking her up. He carried her down the hall to the bedroom and then set her feet gently to the floor.

He still could not believe how lucky he was to have found this woman. She was his everything. As she pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants and then started to undo the buttons, she placed kisses to his chest. The feel of her soft lips on his skin was pure heaven and he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She smelled like strawberries and sweet cream. Felicity traced the lines of his chest with her lips as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She knew his body by heart, but she still loved relearning it.

Oliver slowly undressed her and then finished removing his own clothing, his eyes, lips and hands worshipping every single inch he uncovered. Their moves were slow and sensuous and when they were both naked, their bodies pressed together, he just stopped and kissed her. His hands held her head as he moved her just the way he wanted. The kiss was everything. Every emotion. It was desire and love, need and yearning, sweet and sensual.

Felicity moved back on to the bed when Oliver broke the kiss. She wanted his body covering her, engulfing her, filling her. She beckoned him to her, and Oliver stopped and just looked at her. She was a vision. Her body was laid out before him, her creamy skin flawless. The dips of her hips and the curves of her breasts were a siren’s song to him.

He crawled up, his arms and legs on either side of her body as he hovered over her. She leaned up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was desperate and filled with longing and it made Oliver’s chest ache. _Why was she kissing him like she was never going to see him again?_ The thought slipped from his mind as he felt her hands lightly graze down his skin to his waist. She took his erection into her hand and Oliver groaned, and deepened the kiss.

He wanted to kiss her and taste her, and he slowly moved his body back as he worked his lips down her neck over her collar bone to her chest. Felicity sighed, knowing what he was doing and where he was headed, but she needed him. She needed to feel him, so she placed her hands on his arms and tugged.

“I need you inside me Oliver.”

He wanted to continue his journey, to taste her arousal. It was sweet like nectar and uniquely Felicity, but he could see a desperation in her eyes and so he moved between her legs, spreading them with his knees. She opened readily for him as she always did and he lowered his hips, his hard cock resting right at her entrance. He groaned as he felt her heat and how wet she already was, and he kissed her softly as he slowly slid inside of her.

Home. That is what her body and her presence were to him. He stilled just letting their bodies relish being as one and they each pressed soft kisses to the skin they could reach. Felicity sighed and moved her legs, almost agitated and Oliver took the signal and started to move.

This was unlike any other time they had ever been together. Their loving was slow and almost bittersweet. The feel of him moving slowly in and out of her body was exquisite torture and she purposefully squeezed her muscles, her body not wanting him to leave.

He kept his thrusts slow and rhythmic as he tasted her lips over and over. Her pebbled nipples pressed into the hardness of his chest and their breathing was in sync. Their movements were in sync. They were in sync.

He could feel her body tensing as she slowly climbed her orgasm and he moved with her, his tempo and thrust not changing. He stayed slow and deep and it was transcendent.

Soon, their breathing quickened as did their movements and as Oliver’s thrusts moved faster their bodies slipped over the edge, their pleasure flowing through the air with moans and cries of each other’s names.

Oliver collapsed on top of her, their bodies still joined as their heart rates and breathing started to slow. They leisurely kissed, neither one inclined to move an inch. They were spent.

Oliver finally kissed her softly and moved to the side and Felicity felt as if her heart where being ripped from her chest when he pulled from within her.

He pulled her close to him and gathered the covers over their bodies as they settled, not seeing the tears on her cheeks. They just held each other.

It was not long before it was quiet, their breathing still in sync and soon they both fell fast asleep.

***

Oliver woke the next morning to the sound of Otis whining and yelping from the laundry room. He glanced over and saw Felicity’s side of the bed empty. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and that is when he saw the note sitting on the side table.

His name was on the envelope and he opened it, dread filling his gut. There was not much to the note. It was simple and in Felicity’s handwriting and it made Oliver’s heart stop in his chest.

_“I will always love you.”_

He frowned as he looked at the note and then around the room. That was when he became sick to his stomach. Her things were gone. The door to her closet was slightly ajar and Oliver jumped out of bed, the note clenched tightly in his hand. He opened the door and his worst fear was realized as his legs gave out and he sank to the floor. It was empty.

Felicity was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity was gone. That thought had dominated Oliver’s mind for the last three days. She had been gone for three days, and Oliver was a mess.

The first two days he had called her phone non-stop. She never answered. He called Thea and Tommy as well hoping she had contacted them. Neither one had heard from her. He had hung up the phone and put his fist through the wall.

Today despair had set in and nothing mattered to him. He knew at some point he would shake himself of the sense of loss he was feeling, and he would walk the streets until he found her, but today he needed to just feel. It was like his heart was ripped physically from his chest.

He looked around the apartment his eyes vacant, not seeing the mess. He had a three-day growth of beard because eating, sleeping and showering were the last things on his mind. Otis had acted out the first couple of days, obviously missing Pascal as much as Oliver missed Felicity. Otis could sense his master’s unrest and was feeling the same.

Oliver heard a knocking at the door, but he ignored it. People needed to leave him alone. However, the person was persistent and kept knocking and finally in a fit of rage Oliver flung the door open sending a glare in their direction. It was Thea.

Her eyes flew wide when she saw the state of her brother. His clothes were disheveled, and it was clear he had not changed in days. His eyes were bloodshot and sunk into his face with dark shadows underneath. He was clearly not sleeping.

Oliver’s anger dissipated when he saw Thea and he turned from her; his voice listless. “Go away Thea.”

He walked back into the living room and she closed the door behind her as she set her purse on the floor and looked around the room. It was a mess. Otis had clearly torn up a pillow or two and there were beer cans strewn on the floor.

“Oliver, when was the last time you ate?”

Oliver sat down on the couch, not even looking her direction. “I am not hungry.”

“How are you going to get her back looking like that?” She walked into the kitchen and took out he orange juice, pouring him a glass. She walked over and handed it to him. “Drink this while I make you some breakfast.”

“I am not hungry Thea.” His voice was firm and held a slight warning. She just ignored him.

“You may not be hungry, but you are going to need your strength to go grovel at her feet.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to hers, anger shimmering in their depths. “How can I grovel when I don’t even know where the hell she is?”

Thea placed her hands on her hips. “Well aren’t you glad you have a resourceful sister.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up and he stalked over to her. “Don’t play with me Thea. What are you saying?”

“I am saying, I know where Felicity is staying.”

“How?” Oliver was floored.

“I called Donna.”

“Shit.” Oliver’s head dropped. Why had he not thought about calling Donna?

“Please Thea. Tell me where she is. Have you talked to her? Is she ok?” He paused wanting to ask but unsure if he wanted the answer. “Why did she leave?”

Thea started moving around the kitchen making Oliver some eggs and toast and coffee. “I have not talked to her, so I am not sure if she is ok. However, my guess is that since she is without you, she is _not_ ok. She is staying at the Starling Grand Hotel.”

Oliver stalked over and immediately grabbed his keys ready to go to her, but Thea ran over and blocked his exit.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Get out of my way Thea.”

“You are not going anywhere looking like that big brother.” She indicated the clothes he had on that made her nose crinkle.

Oliver took a step back and looked down. His clothes were wrinkled, and he had to admit his chin itched with the growth of beard.

Thea turned him around and pushed him down the hall. “Go take a shower, get cleaned up and then come eat some breakfast. Then and only then will I let you out of this apartment.”

Oliver dropped his keys onto the kitchen table as he passed. Thea was right. He could not go to Felicity looking like this, he needed to be on his best game. His feet hurried him down the hall. The sooner he cleaned up the sooner he could see her.

***

Thea sighed and then got to work cooking Oliver a quick breakfast. If she knew her brother, and she did, he was not going to wait once he had his shower. She had avoided his question about why Felicity left and luckily, he had not pushed for an answer. Thea did not know for sure why she left. However, she suspected it had something to do with the pregnancy and she had a feeling her brother had stuck his proverbial foot in his mouth when Felicity had tried to tell him.

He came walking down the hall a few minutes later freshly showered in a blue Henley, jeans and boots. He looked better, but his eyes still showed the strain and fatigue of not sleeping. She placed a cup of coffee and a plate of food on the kitchen bar.

“Get over here and eat something Oliver.”

He sighed and walked over to the bar and took a sip of the coffee. He closed his eyes at the aroma. Felicity loved coffee.

He really didn’t have an appetite, but he knew he needed to eat something.

“Why do you think she left?”

Thea looked up at her brother hearing the vulnerability in his voice as he took a bite of the food.

“I don’t know. What happened after Tommy and I left?”

Oliver thought back to that evening. “We were talking about our relationship and where to go from here. I told her that I wanted to marry her and have kids. That I wanted the white picket fence, house in the suburbs, minivan, everything.”

Thea was thinking that his words were exactly what Felicity had been wanting to hear. Why would that make her leave?

“She and I agreed that we wanted those things but just not right now. I told her that we would both know when we were ready for the next step.”

Thea blew out a breath and her chin fell to her chest. Ah ha! Now she knew the answer.

Oliver looked at her, his fork halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“Oliver I can’t tell you why Felicity left because that is not my place. But I can tell you that you stuck your foot in your mouth big time brother. Let me get you some knee pads because you are going to need to grovel for days.”

Thea started to walk away, and Oliver gently grabbed her arm.

“What are you talking about Thea? What do you know?” He remembered seeing Thea and Felicity with their heads together the night before Felicity left. Thea knew something she was not telling him.

Thea’s voice was gentle. “I can’t tell you Oliver. But please just talk to Felicity. Tell her that you love her and that you will marry her tomorrow if that is what she wants. Listen to her.”

Oliver’s eyes searched hers trying to figure out what message she was giving him, but he was at a loss. He could not stand waiting any longer, and he stood and grabbed his keys from the table. He stopped at the door about to speak when Thea interrupted him.

“Don’t worry. I will clean up here and take Otis for a walk. You go get your woman.”

Oliver gave her a grateful smile. “I love you Thea.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go get my future sister in law and bring her home.” She smiled at him and he winked before shutting the door.

Thea puffed out a breath and looked over at Otis. “Whatever would he do without me?” Otis just cocked his head.

Oliver practically ran to his car once the elevator stopped. He was going to see Felicity and he was not leaving until she agreed to come home.

***

Felicity sat on the balcony of her hotel room; a blanket wrapped around her as she looked out over the city. She had hardly slepted, her eyes were red and puffy from continuous tears. They had just finished breakfast, the trays sitting abandoned in the room. She had no appetite, but she knew she had to eat for the baby. For their baby.

Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach and absently rubbed. _God why had she left?_ Why didn’t she say anything when Oliver was talking about their future? She knew why and she hated herself for it.

It all had to do with her father and her insecurities about love. When her father had walked out on her and her mother it had devastated Felicity. She had been 7 at the time and her father had been her hero. He had been the one to introduce her to computers. They had worked together in the evenings, laughter being a big part of their time together.

The he just left.

No goodbye. No, I love you. Nothing.

It had broken her heart and she had blamed herself.

Her Mom had been a wonderful Mom and had picked up the slack being both Mom and Dad, but Felicity had never been the same. A deep part of her wondered everyday if he would come home and when she turned 16, she tried to find him. She did not have any luck and had eventually stopped heartbroken again. She never told anyone that. Not even her Mother.

That was part of the reason why she never really dated anyone before Oliver. If she did date, it was never anything serious. She was determined to never get that close to someone. She knew she would not survive that pain again.

Felicity snuggled into her blanket as the sadness of missing Oliver overwhelmed her. _God, she loved him so much_. Walking out that morning had been the hardest thing she had ever done. She had watched him sleeping for over an hour before she had grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. She had collapsed when she entered her hotel room, sobbing uncontrollably the first night.

She left her heart in that bedroom when she left. Numbness had been her friend.

She heard a knocking at her door and frowned. Nobody knew where she was except her Mom and she had not ordered room service. Donna had offered to fly down, but Felicity had told her no and that she needed some time alone. Her Mom knew she had left Oliver, but she had not told her why. The only person that knew she was pregnant was Thea. She prayed to god that Thea did not say anything to Oliver.

Felicity wrapped the blanket tightly around her as she walked to the door and looked out the peephole.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

It was Oliver.

How the hell did he find her? She glanced through the peephole again as he knocked insistently. She could see the bags under his eyes and the weariness in his face. He looked as tired as she felt. _What the hell was she going to do?_

“Felicity, please open the door.”

His voice sounded ragged and tired and there was a pleading in his tone that made her catch her breath. Pain radiated from her chest again as her heart leapt into her throat. The pain of leaving him reared its ugly head.

She finally reached down and unlocked the bolt and hear heart hammered against her chest and she opened the door.

“Oliver.”

***

Oliver’s heart was pounding as he heard the locks on the door turn. It had taken much pleading and every dollar he had in his wallet to get one of the bellhops to tell him which room she was in, and it had been worth every single penny.

As the door slowly opened Oliver’s eyes drank her in and his heart nearly exploded. _God she was so beautiful._ He could see the redness in her eyes and the puffiness in her face from where he was sure she had been crying. But she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“May I come in?”

He whispered the words. His voice conveying his emotions just like his eyes. Felicity stepped back to allow him in shutting the door with a soft click.

“How did you find me?” She walked back into the room and placed the blanket on the bed before she turned to him and wrapped her arms protectively around her. Pascal looked up from where he was lying near the patio and he whined before laying his head back down.

“Thea talked to Donna.”

Felicity’s head dropped to her chest. She should have known that Donna would say something to Thea. Those two were thick as thieves.

Oliver’s eyes roamed over her like a man starving. _God, he looked so haunted, but he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen._

“Why did you leave?”

There it was, the question that had torn him up inside for three days. His voice sounded hurt and strained, as if the very words themselves were stuck in his throat.

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears as she lifted them to look at him. “Because I realized it is just not going to work out between us Oliver.”

“What? What are you talking about? We love each other.”

“Sometimes love is just not enough.”

Oliver walked toward her, but she backed up, so he stopped and placed his hands on his hips. “Felicity you are not making any sense. What happened? I thought we were happy. We were talking about our future and then you were gone.”

Felicity lifted her chin, but it quivered ever so slightly. “We want different things.”

Oliver was even more confused and despite the visceral need to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless he was growing angry. “What do you mean we want different things? I told you I wanted to marry you someday. I want the house, the kids. I want a future with you. I thought that you wanted that too.”

Felicity turned her back and walked to look out the patio doors. She couldn’t continue to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes. Her heart was telling her to tell him about the baby. To walk over and place herself in his arms. But her head would not let her. Her Dad stood in her way.

“Felicity.” She heard his voice right behind her and her eyes closed at the sound of his voice. He had a way of saying her name that made her heart race and her body shiver. Her response to him was always immediate. She tensed when she felt his hands gently touch her arm and she turned to him but kept her eyes down. She could not look into his blue eyes. It hurt too much.

“Will you look at me? Please.”

Felicity lifted her eyes to his and when their eyes connected neither one could hide the love that was shimmering in the depths of their tears. Felicity saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes and she could not let him hurt any longer. If he rejected her and the baby then she would deal with that, but she had to tell him the truth.

“Oliver, I left because I am pregnant.”

Oliver felt all the air leave his lungs like a punch in the gut and he took a step back, his eyes wide.

Felicity took a step back as well. She could already see the shock on his face.

“What…” The word whispered out of his mouth on a breath. He swallowed hard and then took a step toward her, his eyes going straight to her belly. “You’re……. you’re pregnant?”

Felicity nodded, the lump in her throat would not allow her to speak. She watched him as her heart pounded and her palms got sweaty. She placed her hands over her stomach almost reflexively.

“Your pregnant.” Oliver repeated the words as if he was in a trance. She was pregnant. He didn’t know what to say because his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He stepped a little closer and slowly lifted his hands and placed one over hers where they rested on her body.

Oliver looked up at her in wonderment and then he fell to his knees at her feet. His other hand joined hers on her belly and the most beautiful smile lit up his face.

“We’re having a baby.”

Felicity nodded her head as she answered his smile with a beautiful one of her own. Tears started to flow as she watched Oliver lean closer to her and gently kiss her belly. He looked up at her and got to his feet.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Felicity brushed her tears away. “I was going to the night Thea and Tommy came over for dinner. I just found out that morning. But then you started talking about us and our future and how we should wait to get married and have kids…I knew from what you said that you did not want kids right now and I didn’t want to force you into something you did not want.”

Oliver’s eyes closed as he understood the mix-up and he realized he had been the cause of it. He took her hands and led her to the bed. They both sat down and he faced her with shame written across his face.

“God Felicity, I am so sorry, but you should have said something instead of walking away.”

Felicity pulled her hands away and stood, and Oliver stood with her taking her hands again. “Don’t do that Felicity.”

“Do what?”

“Pull away from me. You should have told me.”

“I wanted to Oliver. I planned on telling you. Then all my insecurities started to fill my head. I didn’t want to put you in a place where you felt obligated. My father left my Mother and I because he could not handle being a father. If we were to go further down this road of commitment and then you realized it was not what you wanted. Your leaving would kill me.”

“Your Father left because he did not love your Mother. As for feeling obligated? Felicity you and our child would never be an obligation. I love you and believe it or not the minute you said you were pregnant; I loved this child.”

“You say that now. But how are you going to feel when the baby gets here, and you are elbows deep in dirty diapers and baby wipes? Are you sure you are ready for that, because I will be honest, as much as I want this baby, I don’t know that I am.”

Oliver ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Felicity I am ready for whatever life throws our way as long as you are by my side. When I woke up and realized you were gone. God woman, my heart stopped. Life had no meaning whatsoever without you in my life.”

Felicity squeezed his hands as her heart started to lighten. “But Oliver you said we were not ready to move our relationship forward right now. That we needed more time and that we would know when the time was right. This is too soon.”

Oliver smiled softly and he gently cupped her cheeks. “Oh baby. How could you think that I would not be thrilled that we are having a baby? I love you. You are my breath and my life. I was worried that Donna and Thea were making you feel pressured to move our relationship forward. I mean hell, we have only been living together for a couple of months. I can’t say that I don’t think that we could have used a little more time together, alone. But my heart is full knowing that you are carrying my child. Our child. I want to beat my chest and shout from the rooftops. This woman is mine!”

Felicity laughed as Oliver leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She looked up at him shyly. “I have a doctor’s appointment scheduled for tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?”

“Hell yeah!” Oliver pulled her into his arms, and she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. This was where she belonged. His arms were her home. The weight of the world left her shoulders as he held her close.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Can we go home?”

“I thought you would never ask.”


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver woke the next morning, his arm wrapped tightly around Felicity’s waist and he looked down at her sleeping form. She was here, where she belonged, in his arms again. But something was nagging at him. She had left him in the middle of the night without a word and that bothered him.

Ok, so he knew she had some hang ups from her father leaving when she was so young. However, it still bothered him that she felt like he would have rejected the baby. Their baby. What was that about?

He nuzzled his face into her neck as he felt her stirring and placed his hand gently over her stomach. Warmth spread through him at the thought of their baby inside of her. The fact that he was going to be a Dad still brought him to his knees.

Felicity stirred, pushing hair out of her face and snuggled back into the warmth that was Oliver.

“Good Morning.” She mumbled the words as her hand drifted over his and she sighed in contentment.

“Good Morning.” He kissed the side of her neck.

She could feel his morning erection pressing against her ass and she wiggled a little. Feeling him hard behind her made her body tingle and her nipples harden.

“Did you sleep ok?” His husky morning voice was sending shivers down her spine.

“Like a baby.” She turned her face toward him and gave him a grin at the pun. “I didn’t exactly sleep well away from you.”

Her words dampened Oliver’s sex drive and he pulled away sitting up against the headboard. Felicity looked back in surprise when he pulled away and sat up with a puzzled expression.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver never pulled away from her in the morning. In fact, morning sex was something they both always looked forward to.

“We need to talk Felicity.”

She settled the covers over herself, her fingers picking at invisible lint on the comforter. “We did talk.”

Oliver sighed. “No, we really didn’t. I understand that you left because of some feelings you are still dealing with regarding your father leaving. But how could you ever think that I would reject our baby?” That really hurt him more than anything.

Her eyes dropped to her hand. “I don’t know Oliver. When I found out I was pregnant, my world just stopped. We had been so careful, so it was a complete surprise to me. Then you were talking about us waiting to have kids and I think it all became too much for me.”

“Felicity you bailed on me, on us.” Oliver stood up, his body stiff with anger, and he pulled on a pair of jeans leaving them unbuttoned before he took a seat in the chair by the dresser.

Her eyes looked at him, trying to get him to understand. “Oliver, do you remember when I said I was never one to think of marriage and a family and so I had focused on school and my career?”

Oliver’s head nodded briefly, the anger in his eyes dimming marginally.

“Marriage and kids, they scare the hell out of me.”

“Even with me?” Oliver’s question was one of disbelief.

“Especially with you.” She spoke softly, her eyes shimmering with tears.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a lot of memories of my Father other than working on computers with him when I was little. But those are some of the happiest memories I have of my childhood. When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy and so very scared, because I remembered something that I overheard my Father say once when he was in a fight with my Mom.”

She paused and Oliver waited. What could the asshole have possibly said that would make her question marriage and kids?

“They had been fighting in the living room after I had gone to bed and their voices woke me up. I was only five at the time and I just remember thinking it was one of the worst I had heard. I crawled out of bed and made my way down the hall and stopped so I could hear them, but they could not see me. My heart was pounding in my chest. They were fighting over the usual things, my Dad telling my Mom that she was trying to be controlling, the bills…”

Felicity’s eyes grew distant as she remembered, and Oliver’s breath caught when he saw the pain in their depts.

“And then I heard my name. My Father proceeded to tell my Mother that as much as he loved me, that he wished I had never been born. He said the day I was born was the end for them.”

Oliver’s mouth opened in shock.

“Then two days later he was gone.”

“Felicity…”

She pulled her knees up to her chest as the tears fell down her face. “My Mom doesn’t know I heard him. I crawled back into bed that night and cried until I finally fell asleep. The two days before he left were some of the hardest. I could not look at him as I had before, so I avoided him.”

She wiped away a tear. “Every time my Mom tells me he left because of her; I know it’s not true.”

Oliver sighed and dropped his head before he walked to the bed and pulled her into his arms. “Oh baby.”

“I don’t ever want to feel that way about my child Oliver. Our child.”

“So, you leaving was about you, not me.” Oliver finally understood as Felicity nodded her head.

“Felicity look at me.” He tilted her chin up with his finger until her tear-filled blue eyes were looking at him. “You are nothing like your Father. He was a selfish, fucked up dick for saying that and even more so for leaving you and your Mom.” His warm eyes reflected his love as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You are going to be a fantastic Mom. You love with your whole heart and your whole being. You would never leave your child.”

Her hands gripped his forearms as he gently cupped her face. “How can you be so sure Oliver? How can you know that? I left you.”

Her words hit him the chest, but he was not going to let her see that. “Because I know you baby. Just because he was your father does not mean you are anything like him.”

He pulled her into him for a hug and she snuggled in, the tears still streaming down her face. “I love this baby so much Oliver it scares me. I don’t want to disappoint him or her.”

Oliver chuckled, his chest moving with the laugh. “Oh baby. That will never happen.”

“How do you know that?” Her question sounded like she was hesitant to believe him.

“Because Felicity despite the fact you left your focus was still on this baby. You are one of the most selfless, loving, kindhearted people I have ever met. And you had a wonderful role model in Donna.”

They sat in each other’s arms as she absorbed his words. She did have a great Mom. Donna had been everything to her when she was younger, and she knew she got her strength from her.

She pulled back and rubbed her face and Oliver kissed her softly. “What time is your doctor appointment?”

“It is not until 2:00 p.m. Why?”

Oliver grinned as he heard a yelping coming from down the hall. “Because there is someone who has missed you and Pascal and is demanding some attention. I thought we could take them to the dog park.”

Felicity laughed and scrambled out of bed calling over her shoulder. “I call the shower first.”

Oliver’s eyes flew wide and then narrowed with point precision on his target. He stood and grinned. He had not been inside her body for several days. There was no way in hell she was showering by herself.

Felicity squealed as Oliver stepped in the shower with a look of intense desire in his eyes. She shivered, not from cold, but from the look in his eyes. Three days without sex was a long time for both of them and anticipation flowed through her veins.

He didn’t say a word as he backed her into the wall and kissed her. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as her hips moved forward. Her body was already craving him. He kissed his way down to her ear and bit her earlobe before whispering, “I love you Felicity.” The hurt from the past three days flowed into the drain as he lifted her by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He had her pressed to the wall, his hands on her cheeks as he just looked up at her. All he did was kiss her and she was already panting as he just stared into her eyes with such raw desire that it made her blood run hot.

“Don’t ever leave me again.”

The raw emotion in his voice made her gasp and then he aligned himself up and thrust into her. Her head fell back to the wall as he pushed in balls deep and paused, laying his forehead to her chest. He was shaking.

Her hands slid into his hair as she held him to her both absorbing each other before she whispered back. “Never again.”

It was like a dam burst inside of him as he started to thrust into her. He wanted to be gentle, especially with her being pregnant but he could tell by the way she was gasping and gripping his hair that she wanted anything but gentle.

He settled for long deep strokes as his body worked them both toward release. Felicity tried to move her hips against him, but he had her pressed so hard to the wall that all she could do was take and she took everything he gave her. Her hands pulled at his hair as he continued to draw moans and gasps from her with his intensity. He was right on the edge of straight up fucking her and she loved every single moment of it.

The hot water created swirls of steam around them as he moved in and out of her. Sometimes he thrust fast, sometimes slow, as if he wanted her to feel every single inch of him. He groaned as she flexed her muscles when he pulled out as if she wanted to hold him inside her body.

As their desire and their orgasm built to a crescendo, he pulled back and stared into her eyes and his look pushed her into an explosion of intense tingling pleasure. His name flew from her lips and then he was groaning as he pushed harder and faster chasing his own release. His body pushed into her one last time as he groaned and jerked, stilling in her arms.

Felicity’s legs were shaking as she let them slide to the floor, unable to keep them up any longer. He kept her against the wall as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder and when he finally lifted his head, she swore it was tears on his face and not water from the shower. She realized just how much he had been hurting since she left.

She gently wiped the moisture from his face before she grabbed the soap and washcloth and started washing his body. She kissed each area as she cleaned relearning every single dip and valley. He placed his hands on the shower wall as she worked down his legs, his eyes not leaving her. He was watching her as if he thought she would disappear.

She moved behind him and cleaned his back, over his tight ass and down his legs and when she was done, he gently took the washcloth and did the same. He was gentle as he washed her shoulders and her chest, and she placed her hands softly on his head when he knelt in front of her and reverently kissed her stomach.

He cleaned her back and down over her body to her feet and then shut the water off before picking her up and carrying her out of the shower. Setting her feet down he gently dried her off and then dried his own body. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

“Are you and PC hungry?”

She looked at him confused. “PC?”

Oliver gave her a smirk and then walked into the bedroom. “You know, PC as in Precious Cargo? That is his/her name until we find out if it is a girl or a boy.”

Felicity followed him and grabbed some lingerie from the dresser drawer. She pulled on her panties and bra as she looked over at Oliver stepping into his jeans. “Are you going to be one of those Dad’s that has a nickname for everything?”

Oliver grinned as he walked in and grabbed a grey t-shirt from the closet. “Maybe.”

He pulled the shirt over his head and walked over to where Felicity was pulling on a pair of white shorts and a pink short sleeved t-shirt. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.

“I don’t know about the nicknames, but I know I am going to be involved in every aspect of this pregnancy. I never knew how much I wanted this until I saw you and you said those words Felicity.”

They kissed again before pulling on their shoes and walking down the hall to the laundry room. Otis and Pascal’s tails wagged as they both sat obediently waiting to be leashed.

“Otis baby, I missed you.” Felicity baby talked him, and Oliver gave her a look that showed mock horror. Felicity noticed him staring.

“What?”

“I just realized you are going to be one of those Mom’s that does the whole baby talk thing aren’t you.”

Felicity tried to act nonchalant, but she knew she totally would be. She already had been talking to the baby at night when she was lying in bed and could not sleep.

“Oh, and you won’t?” She lifted an eyebrow at him.

He clipped on Otis’s leash as she placed one onto Pascal and they headed down the hall to the front door.

Oliver spoke as he locked the front door. “I plan on talking to our baby as if they are an adult. You know they say that it is important for their language development.”

Felicity followed him out of the apartment, and she laughed as they walked down the sidewalk toward the park.

“When did you become such a baby expert?”

“Since I woke up at 5 a.m., this morning and could not sleep. I googled some things.”

Felicity huffed out a laugh. “Google hu?”

“I can Google things.” He sounded almost offended and she shook her head as he continued. “Have you thought of some questions you have for the doctor today? It said to go prepared with questions because when you get there you may not think of them.”

“Oliver this is my first appointment. I am sure the doctor will have information that will answer any questions we have for her.”

Oliver frowned. After he fed her breakfast the first thing he was going to do was sit down and write out some questions. You could never be too prepared.

***

Felicity and Oliver sat in the waiting room and Oliver’s leg was jumping like a jackhammer. She placed her hand on his knee and pressed giving him a subtle message to stop. He took her hand in his and glanced around.

“How much longer are they going to make you wait?”

“Oliver calm down. You know how being at the doctor goes. You always have to wait.”

Felicity looked around the waiting room at the other women in the room. Some were visibly pregnant, and some were not, but several were sneaking glances at Oliver. She was not sure if it was hormones or just downright jealousy, but she glared at a few making them lower their eyes.

“Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity’s eyes looked over to the door when she heard the nurse and she stood and walked to the door with Oliver close behind her. The nurse led them down the hall where they took Felicity’s weight and then led them to a room. The nurse instructed Felicity to sit on the table and Oliver ignored the chairs and stood by her side as the nurse took her temp, checked her blood pressure and then typed the information into the computer.

“Have you been having any pain or bleeding?”

Oliver’s scowled as he looked at the nurse who had asked the question.

“No none.”

The nurse continued to type, and Oliver started to grow impatient.

“Oliver why don’t you sit down your making me nervous.”

Felicity motioned to the chairs. She rolled her eyes as Oliver grabbed one and dragged it close to the table before he took a seat.

“Better?” He smiled smugly and Felicity turned her attention back to the nurse. They talked through the rest of Felicity’s medical history before the nurse drew some blood. Oliver’s fists clenched when Felicity winced. The nurse labeled the vial and then gathered her computer and the sample and walked to the door.

“The doctor will be with you both shortly.”

She left the room and Oliver’s leg started to jump again. Felicity noticed and sighed.

“What is wrong with you today?”

Oliver had been staring at the door as if he was going to murder the next person that walked through it. “What is taking the Doctor so long?”

“Oliver you need to calm down. The doctor will be here soon.”

“Where did you find this doctor? Does she have good reviews?”

“She has been my gynecologist for 5 years. She is one of the best in Star City.”

“Maybe I should check into her…”

Felicity sighed and rubbed her temples. _God help her he was going to drive her crazy_. Oliver noticed her rubbing her temples and he touched her arm with concern.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“I am fine honey. I just need you to relax.”

She could already tell that this was going to be an interesting pregnancy. Oliver was guarding her as if he was taking care of the Queen herself and Felicity just hoped he didn’t piss off the doctor.

***

It was another 15 minutes before the doctor knocked and walked through the door and Oliver was already pacing again. As soon as Dr. Mays walked in with a smile a scowl lit up Oliver’s face again.

_Damn she was young_. _How long ago did she graduate from medical school?_

“Well Felicity, how are you doing?” The doctor walked over and pushed the button for some hand sanitizer as she smiled over at Felicity.

“I am doing great Dr. Mays. Umm, this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to Felicity when she used the word boyfriend. He nodded to the doctor as she started to pull some contraption out of the cabinet. _Boyfriend. That sounded like they were in high school. He needed to remedy that_.

“Ok, so you took a pregnancy test and it was positive.”

Felicity nodded as the doctor approached her. “Your HCG levels are high which is a good sign. Each time you come in for an appointment we will check your levels to ensure they are doubling. Based on your blood work it seems you are already 8 weeks along.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other in surprise. _Wow!_ They both thought of the office sex they had her last day at the office.

Dr. Mays walked up to the table and asked Felicity to lay back. Oliver was immediately by her side and he scowled at the device the doctor was holding as if it was a torture device.

“What is that?” His voice was growly, and Felicity rolled her eyes.

Dr. Mays smiled at him as she held up the machine. “This is a fetal doppler. It allows us to hear the baby’s heartbeat.”

Felicity was surprised at that. “Can you hear it this early?”

Dr. Mays smiled down at her. “Sometimes. Let’s listen.”

She pulled Felicity’s shirt over her belly button and pulled down her shorts just a little before flicking a switch. She placed a wand onto Felicity’s lower abdomen and started to move it around. The sounds coming out were indistinguishable and Oliver and Felicity looked at Dr. Mays for guidance.

She looked like she was focusing as she moved the wand and Felicity started to feel concerned. Suddenly a fast swishing noise was heard. It was layered on top of a slower swoosh and Oliver looked down at Felicity in wonder. Felicity looked at Dr. Mays as the doctor smiled at them both.

“Sounds like a good strong heartbeat.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other in awe as the sound filled the room. He took her hand and she gripped it tight.

Love rushed through them as they listened to their baby’s heartbeat for the first time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update but a fun one. I hope you guys enjoy it. I will have a longer update in the next few days.

Oliver sat across from Tommy at the local bar, his knee jumping in nervous agitation. He wanted to talk to Tommy and run something by him, but he was nervous. Things with Felicity had been going so good over the last couple of weeks and he hoped that his idea would not ruin the happy bubble they had created. They had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while longer and had asked Thea to do the same.

The waitress put a beer in front of each of them giving both men a good view of her cleavage. Tommy flirted with his usual charm, but Oliver was not paying her any attention. Tommy winked at her and she finally walked away.

Tommy took a sip of his beer noting that is friend was unusually preoccupied. “Alright Oliver. What is going on with you?

Oliver sipped his beer and looked at Tommy with an expression that screamed unsure. “I need to run something by you.”

“Ok, shoot.”

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black, velvet box. He opened the lid to show a perfect princess cut 2 carat diamond ring.

Tommy placed his hand dramatically over his heart. “Oliver, I never knew you felt this way about me. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Oliver rolled his eyes and then grabbed the box and snapped the lid shut placing it back in his pocket.

“Tommy, shut the fuck up. I am thinking about asking Felicity to marry me.”

Tommy was still laughing from his dramatics but then almost spit out the sip of beer he had just placed in his mouth. “Ummm, excuse me. Did I hear you right? Did you just mention the “M” word?”

“Can we be serious here for a minute Tommy?”

“Oh, I am being totally serious. I couldn’t be more serious if I tried.”

“You don’t think it is a good idea?”

“I think it is a great idea, and I have been wondering why the hell my best friend has been putting off locking down the best thing that has ever happened to him. I am just shocked that you finally came to your senses.”

Oliver sighed.

“What’s wrong Oliver? Why are you over thinking this?”

“Because things have been so good the last couple of weeks since I got her back. I don’t want to move too quickly and ruin them.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything. Felicity loves you. The fact that she never gave me a second look after meeting me and being boiled over by my devastating charm should have convinced you of that.” Tommy grinned at him.

Oliver just glared back.

“All joking aside man. I have never met two people more perfect for each other. You two belong together and marriage is the most natural next step.”

Oliver wiped the condensation on his beer glass before meeting Tommy’s eyes. “I agree. However, Felicity has a lot of baggage from when her father left her. I just don’t want to rush her.”

Tommy leaned forward with a sigh. “Look Oliver. I don’t think of myself as the best person to talk to about relationships. I have yet to be in a serious one. But based on your history with Felicity I think you should quit overthinking this and just follow your heart. Sometimes you just know it. Seize the day man and go for what you want.’”

Oliver sipped his beer thinking about the words his best friend had just spoke and about Felicity. He was right. Sometimes you _did_ just know and that described him and Felicity perfectly.

Oliver looked at Tommy and smirked. “Follow my heart hu?”

Tommy nodded and sipped his beer.

Oliver thought again back over the last two weeks. Things were great between him and Felicity, they had a baby coming in a few months. It was time to move ahead. Oliver wanted nothing more than to put a ring on her finger and make things official. He smiled at Tommy as he took out his phone.

Tommy watched him dial with a grin. “That’s my boy.”

***

Felicity rushed in the front door of the apartment with Pascal and Otis hot on her heels. Oliver had called and told her to be ready to go out to dinner at 6:00 p.m., and she had just over an hour to get ready. He had been a little vague, not telling her where they were going. She unhooked the leashes and then ran down the hall to the bedroom.

Throwing her clothes onto the floor she rushed into the shower and setting the temperature, stepped inside the warm spray. She smiled as she let the water cascade over her and thought about the last couple of weeks.

Things were going great. Since the talk they had the morning after her return things had been more relaxed. Her pregnancy had been uneventful so far and she had been lucky that the nausea was hit or miss. There were a few items she could no longer eat and a few smells she could not stand. They had figured that out when Oliver had made popcorn for a movie night. The smell had Felicity running to the bathroom. He had promptly thrown the popcorn away.

Of course, there were also things she craved. Oliver had stocked the freezer full of mint chip and had purchased five jars of pickles. Yeah, she was having one of those pregnancies. But overall her appetite had been consistent, and she looked forward to whatever surprise he had planned for the evening. She climbed out of the shower and dried herself before blowing her hair dry and then letting it settle in waves down around her shoulders.

She sighed as she stood looking in her closet at her dress choices. She had no clue what to wear. She had also noticed some of her clothing growing a little tight recently and she softly rubbed her stomach as she looked over her clothing.

“Well Precious, Mommy has no clue what to wear tonight because Daddy was being all mysterious. Should I go all out or just casual?”

She looked at the time and finally decided on a pretty sundress that was a soft coral. It was off the shoulder, with ruffles around the top and had a fitted waist with a skirt that fell to just below her knees. It was comfortable and she felt pretty and feminine. She used a light smoky shadow on her eyes with some mascara and then placed a soft pink lipstick on her lips. Overall, she felt she looked good and she quickly donned a pair of coral heels to match her dress before heading to the living room.

She had heard the front door open a few moments before and she looked up to see Oliver standing, waiting by the front door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had on the same suit he wore to work that morning and it was one of her favorites. The dark blue material was almost black, and he wore a crisp white shirt with a midnight blue tie. All these things factored together to make him even more devastatingly handsome than usual and her pulse quickened at the sight of him.

She stopped in front of him and took a shaky breath before looking down at the gorgeous bouquet. “Are those for me?”

Oliver swallowed, unable to answer right away. She took his breath away.

She motioned to the flowers again and he gave a soft laugh. _God why was he acting like a teenager out on his first date?_

“Yes, these are for you.” He handed her the flowers and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you.” Felicity’s cheeks flushed as she took the flowers and walked to the kitchen to place them in a vase. She set them on the dining table and then picked up her purse. “So, can you tell me where we are going?”

Oliver shook his head. “It’s a surprise.”

They walked to the door and Oliver locked it up before leading her to the elevator and then down to his car. He could feel his pulse racing as he thought of the evening ahead. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Felicity slid into the passenger seat at Oliver shut her door and then walked around to the driver’s side. He took her hand as he pulled out into traffic and Felicity looked at him curiously. He seemed a little tense. Maybe something happened at the office today.

“Are you ok?” She gently squeezed his hand.

“I am fine, why?”

“You just seem a little tense. Is everything ok at QC?”

Oliver knew she was picking up on his nervous energy, so he tried to relax. “Things are good at QC. Don’t worry about that.”

“Then what is wrong?”

“Nothing Felicity. Everything is great actually.”

She realized he was not going to tell her, so she decided to drop it for now. She did not want to ruin their evening.

Oliver drove for about 20 minutes before he pulled up in front of one of the newer restaurants in Star City. Felicity looked out in surprise. This was the restaurant she had been wanting to try since the opening.

“Oliver…. what are we doing here? The wait list for this place takes months to get on, and even then, you have to wait another month just to get in the door.”

Oliver smiled to himself as he pulled up to the valet and stepped out. He walked around and opened Felicity’s door helping her to her feet. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I called in a favor.”

Felicity placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her to the front door. The large red wooden door opened easily and led right into a waiting area, complete with coat check and maître ‘d.

“Good evening, may I help you?”

Felicity tried to stifle a snicker as she looked at the man who looked stuffier than a Lord at a luncheon.

Oliver stepped up. “Hi, we have a reservation under Queen.”

The man looked down at his clipboard and then gave them both a stiff smile. “Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, right this way.

Felicity raised her eyebrows at Oliver but he did not correct him. She looked up at Oliver curiously before passing him to following the man to their table. It was nice and secluded with a view of the river flowing past outside. The place was dimly lit which gave it a homey feel. Candles flickered at the tables and each table had the same bouquet of fresh flowers. Felicity gasped softly in surprise as she saw that _their_ table had her favorite flowers. Tulips.

Oliver pulled out her chair as the maître ‘d placed heavy menus before them. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.”

He turned and walked away, and Felicity watched him with a grin before she turned to Oliver. “Did you feel like he stepped right out of some TV show where the butler is stiffer than a Kardashian in a turtleneck?”

Oliver snorted at her description and then his eyes softened. He loved Felicity’s sense of humor. She always made him smile.

The waiter approached and Felicity was again surprised when Oliver ordered water for them both. He was not drinking. Something was up.

“Ok Oliver, now I am suspicious. What is going on?”

Oliver gave her an innocent look as he took her hand. “Nothing is going on. I just wanted to have a nice dinner out with the mother of my child. Is that so wrong?”

“No there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Of course, when your sitting here about as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, that is something else.”

Oliver let out a breath. Ok, maybe the time was now. Felicity was getting suspicious and he was not one that could act his way out of a paper bag. He could not continue to act like everything was fine. He was nervous.

He looked around and then turned his eyes back to her and she sucked in a small breath when she saw the love shining so bright just for her. She gasped even louder when he moved his chair back and went to one knee beside her. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and Felicity noticed everyone turning to look their way as he held it up for her to see. _Oh my god it was a ring and it was gorgeous_.

“Felicity Megan Smoak. Since the day you walked into my life, I have been happier than I ever thought I could be. Would you make that happiness permanent and marry me?”

Felicity’s hand flew to cover her mouth as a sob escaped. He was asking her to marry him. She was absolutely stunned. Since their talk the morning after she had returned, they had been focused on the baby and marriage had been the furthest thing from her mind.

“Oliver…. I…” She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to scream yes from the top of her lungs but what if he was only asking because of the baby? _Ok, now stop it Felicity. Don’t mess up a good thing just because you are scared._

Oliver stayed on his knee, but his nerves were starting to take over. He could tell that he had completely taken her by surprise. However, with her hesitation his doubts were starting to set in, and it was hard not to let that affect him. Maybe this was not the right time. Maybe she was not ready to get married.

“Felicity.” He spoke her name softly.

Felicity had been so angry with herself after she had talked to Oliver and they had worked through her leaving. She had left because they did not communicate. Because she had let her fear keep _her_ from communicating. She had told herself that she was not going to let her father keep her from being happy ever again. She was going to seize what she wanted, and she wanted Oliver.

“Yes.”

The word was spoken softly, reverently, lovingly and Oliver almost questioned whether he had heard it.

“Did you just say yes?”

Felicity’s eyes were filled with tears and a soft smile washed across her face. “Yes Oliver. I will marry you.”

Joy beyond measure blossomed into his chest as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms happily around his neck drawing him closer and then she pulled away and buried her face in his chest. Her cheeks were bright red.

She peeked out to look around the room and a grin took over.

Everyone in the whole damn restaurant was clapping.


	23. Chapter 23

Screaming. All that could be heard was screaming and Felicity held the phone away from her ear, her face scrunched, and she closed her eyes at the sound. She had just called and told Donna about the pregnancy. The joy in the screams that Donna was emitting over the phone made Felicity smile even through the ear-piercing sound.

“Mom? Mom?”

“Oh my god baby girl. A baby! We have so much to do….”

“Mom.”

“We have clothes to buy and furniture and you have got to register….”

“Mom!”

“And Thea and I need to start planning the shower. You are having a shower, right?”

“Mom! Stop, please. We have plenty of time for that. I have not even thought that far ahead.”

“Well don’t wait too long darling. Time will pass by so quickly.”

Felicity turned to Oliver and rolled her eyes as he grinned at her. He could hear Donna’s screams all the way across the room. His ears were still ringing from his call to Thea.

“Listen Mom. I need to go. We will talk soon ok?”

“Ok baby. Listen I love you. Tell Oliver that I am going to plan a trip down real soon. We have a lot to do.”

Felicity knew she could not talk her Mother out of it, so she just agreed, told her she loved her and said goodbye. She collapsed back against the couch cushions as Oliver walked over from where he had been sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Felicity eyed the cup of coffee with longing and then grabbed Oliver and kissed him soundly.

He pulled away in surprise and then kissed her softly. “What was that for?”

“You taste and smell like coffee and I miss it so much.” She whined and he laughed. She leaned forward to kiss him again and he backed away with a laugh, so Felicity sat back with a huff and a frown.

“Why don’t you talk to the doctor at our next appointment and ask her if one cup a day is ok?”

Felicity grumbled but she already had catalogued the question in her mind to call the doctor later. She felt a bump against her leg and looked down to see Otis sitting on her feet. He had started doing this since she had returned, and Felicity could not help but feel that it was his way of ensuring she and Pascal did not leave again.

She reached down and scratched between his ears as Oliver glanced at his watch and then took his coffee cup to the kitchen.

She watched him go, enjoying the way his dress shirt stretched across the muscles of his back and the way his tailored slacks fell around his ass and then down his legs.

“I have several meetings today at the office and then Thea and Roy have invited us to dinner.” Oliver’s voice called out from the kitchen as he rinsed his cup and then placed it in the dishwasher.

“Oh ok. That sounds like fun.”

“What do you have going on today?” He grabbed his keys from the bar and walked back over to her.

Felicity stood and then played with the buttons on his shirt. “I have two client calls today for possible app jobs and then I have three canine appointments. I am going to take my laptop and work at the park today.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “Ok. Just be home no later than 6 p.m. Thea was going to make our reservation for 7 p.m.”

“You realize Thea and my Mother are on the phone right now, as we speak, plotting this whole pregnancy?”

Oliver laughed and kissed her once again before walking to the front door. “Try not to stress too much about it. Stress is not good for you or Precious.” He rubbed his tummy and then winked before he walked out the front door.

Felicity collapsed back down on the couch and inhaled the coffee smell that lingered before she reached for her phone and made a call to her doctor.

She needed coffee!

***

Thea grinned into the phone as she and Donna talked about Felicity’s pregnancy. It had been hard to keep Felicity’s secret, but she was glad that Felicity had talked to Oliver. Now she and Donna were free to plan a shower, and oh what a shower it would be. Thea had always wanted to be an Aunt and she smiled at the thought. The child would be spoiled.

She was so glad that Felicity and her brother had worked through their problems. Her brother had been devastated when Felicity had walked out. The lost look in his eyes had been haunting. She never wanted to see her brother look that way again.

“I was thinking we could have the shower at my Mom’s house. I will handle the catering and the decorations.”

Donna giggled. “Should I bring in some entertainment?”

Thea frowned and then her eyes grew wide. “Oh uh, I think that is more for a wedding shower.”

“Well I can’t imagine that is too far behind. Maybe we can just make this both.”

Thea had to laugh. “No entertainment Donna. Just bring yourself.”

“A baby. They are having a baby. I am just over the moon.” So was Thea.

“Listen, I need to go. We will talk later next week. Ok. Bye.”

Roy walked in as Thea was hanging up the phone and she looked at him with a grin and a rubbing of her hands.

“What was that about?”

“That was Donna. We were strategizing the baby shower.”

Roy sighed. “Thea…please don’t go overboard on this.”

Thea frowned. “What do you mean go overboard? We are just doing some preliminary planning, that is all.”

“I understand that. But when you two get together I can see the wheels turning in your heads. Just let Felicity and Oliver have some time with this, ok? He just got her back and now the baby…”

Thea pouted at him but nodded. She was going to let them enjoy this time, but she was also going to make sure that Felicity had the best shower ever.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Roy’s neck. “Don’t forget we are having dinner with Felicity and Oliver tonight.”

Roy’s arms slipped around her waist. “I haven’t forgotten. What time?”

“I am making reservations at 7 p.m., at the new Mexican restaurant on 8th Street.”

Roy kissed the tip of her nose. “Ok. I am working at the bar for Tommy today so I will just meet you at the restaurant.”

Thea nodded and then he kissed her before snatching up his keys and walking out.

Thea rushed to the bedroom to jump into the shower. She wanted to stop by and see her parents today before she met with Oliver and Felicity. She washed quickly and then threw on a brown flowered dress that hit just above her knees and a pair of stylish brown boots. She grabbed her purse, keys and phone and then headed out the door.

***

Tommy walked into QC whistling a carefree tune as he threw a wave to the security guard and then made his way up to Oliver’s office. The building security were very familiar with Tommy from his visits over the years and so they always waved him through. Oliver had called that morning asking if he could meet for lunch and from the sound in Oliver’s voice, he had something to tell him.

The doors slid noiselessly open and he smiled at Ms. Walker. He loved flirting with her and so he gave her his Tommy Merlyn charming smile and sat on the edge of her desk.

“Ms. Walker, has anyone told you that you look ravishing this morning?”

She blushed and gave him a glare that carried no heat. “Mr. Merlyn. If I had a penny for every time you told me that. I could quit this job and retire.”

“And I am going to keep tell you that until you agree to run away with me.”

“I am married and old enough to be your Mother.” She huffed.

Tommy grinned. “But you know you love me. You can’t help yourself.”

She laughed and shuffled the papers in front of her.

“Is the broody, big guy in there? We have lunch plans.”

She nodded. “Go right in. He is finishing up a call.”

Tommy leaned down and stole a quick kiss on her cheek as she pushed him away with a deeper blush.

He sauntered into Oliver’s office and kicked back in the chair across from his desk as Oliver finished up his call. Oliver looked over at Tommy as he grabbed his keys.

“You ready for lunch?”

Tommy stood and stretched. “I am starving. Where do you want to go?”

“How about Maxine’s?”

Maxine’s was a nice little dinner that served good home cooking and he and Tommy ate there at least once a month.

“Ok, but I can’t guarantee that I won’t give the waitress my number this time. That woman is persistent.”

Oliver laughed and shook his head as he and Tommy walked out of his office. “Ms. Walker? I am going to lunch and will be back in about an hour and a half. Can you make sure that the notes are ready for our meeting at 2 p.m.?”

“Yes Mr. Queen.”

“And Ms. Walker?” Tommy walked over and leaned down to her. “When the police arrive to question you about stealing my heart. Be nice.”

She shushed him and then stood and walked to the copy room as Tommy grinned at an exasperated Oliver.

“I swear to God you came out of the womb and flirted with the nurses.”

Tommy laughed. “I can’t help that I am a woman magnet. They cannot resist me man.”

The elevator moved quietly down to the lobby and Oliver nodded to the security team as they exited the building. They walked the two blocks to Maxine’s and then settled into their usual booth. The buxom red-headed waitress that always flirted with Tommy threw a smile their way before she slinked their direction.

Oliver gave her a tight smile as she winked at him and then looked at Tommy like she wanted to devour him right there. She had started out flirting with them both at first. However, as time passed months and Oliver did not respond she had shifted her attention solely to Tommy. He had never asked her out, but Oliver wondered if that might change today, and it did.

“What can I get you two handsome gentlemen?”

Tommy’s response was instant. “Your number?”

Oliver groaned.

The waitress, whose name badge read Angela smiled and then grabbed a napkin. She wrote down her number and handed it to Tommy with a lick of her lips.

Oliver interrupted their eye sex. “We will have our usual and I would like a cup of coffee please.”

Tommy was grinning up at the woman like an idiot and he watched her ass as she exaggerated her hip movements walking away. Tommy turned back to see Oliver watching him with a lifted brow.

“What?”

“Tommy, she has been flirting with you for over a year. What made you decide to ask her out now?”

He sighed. “I have been having a little bit of a dry spell.”

“Dry spell. Do you mean to tell me that you have finally made your way through every single woman in Star City?”

Tommy huffed and Oliver glanced at the waitress before he looked back at Tommy. “Maybe she will be the one?”

“The one what?”

“The one that will finally tame the monster that is Tommy Merlyn.”

“Naw man. I told you. I am not ready to settle down.” He cocked his head to the side sensing something and he leaned closer. “What is going on? Why did you invite me for lunch?”

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and smiled as the waitress placed a coffee in front of him and a tea in front of Tommy.

“Felicity is pregnant.”

“Holy shit! Oliver are you fucking kidding me?” Tommy’s face lit up with a 100-watt grin.

Oliver just nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He still could not believe it himself and sometimes he felt like it all might be a dream.

“Man, I am so happy for you two.” Tommy stood and pulled Oliver up into a hug before they sat back down.

“When did you find out?”

“The morning after she came back. That is why she left. She thought I would not want a baby so soon.”

That took the air out of Tommy’s lungs because he knew how much his friend had suffered when she left. It was a sore subject.

“I still can’t believe it Tommy. It is so surreal. I have never felt the love for someone that I feel for Felicity and now with the baby…” Oliver trailed off; his eyes glassy with wonder.

“Oliver you know you are going to make a great father, right?”

“Am I?”

“Damn straight you are. That child is going to be so damn lucky to have both you and Felicity as their parents. Truly.”

“I am scared shitless man.” Oliver took a sip of his coffee and for a moment he wished it was a beer.

“You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t.” Tommy sipped his iced tea. “How is Felicity?”

“She is wonderful and beautiful and amazing. She was scared because her father left her at a young age. She overheard him talking to her Mom before he left them about how he wished Felicity had not been born. It fucked her up Dude.” His eyes grew angry at the thought of her hearing those words. “She was worried she would be just like her Father.”

“That’s fucked up man.”

“I was so angry when she left. I never want that feeling again. It gutted me. And then she told me that she was pregnant. A baby.”

Tommy leaned closer. He could see the hurt and love and wonder in Oliver’s eyes. “You’re scared she is going to leave again.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to Tommy’s. He couldn’t say a word because as much as he wanted to deny it, Tommy was right.

“You love her and this baby so much that you can’t see straight. Yet as much as you love her you don’t trust her.”

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face and then gave a weak smile when the waitress placed their plates in front of them. She wrote something on the ticket and then smiled at Tommy. “I look forward to your call.” She sauntered off but Tommy never took his attention away from Oliver. His friend was hurting, and he needed to be there for him.

“Listen. It is perfectly understandable that you would have some doubts. I mean she left in the middle of the night without a fucking word. But Felicity loves you. You just need to tell her about your insecurity.”

Oliver looked at his food, no longer hungry. “How do I do that? I told her that I know she is not her Father and I know she would never leave me or this baby. How do I turn around and tell her different now?”

“You do it because you love her. This has nothing to do with her being like her Father and everything to do with her being scared. She didn’t leave because she didn’t want you. She left out of fear.”

Oliver’s face softened. “We heard the heartbeat.”

Tommy sat back in wonder. He could tell by the look on Oliver’s face that he was hearing that sound now in his head.

“Oliver, I meant what I said. This baby is going to be the luckiest child in the whole goddamn world. Talk to Felicity and let her know what you are feeling. She will understand. You two are strong, and you do not need anything sitting between you.”

Oliver agreed and soon they were eating in silence.

Oliver didn’t taste a goddamn thing.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver glanced toward the kitchen where Thea and Felicity were talking and laughing. He smiled to himself as he looked at the obvious glow on Felicity’s face. She looked so very happy.

Thea and Roy had welcomed them with hugs and congratulatory pats on the back when they arrived for dinner. Oliver did not know Roy as well as he would like so he had been looking forward to getting to know the man that would one day marry his sister.

This also was an excuse to just enjoy the evening and not worry or stress about things that he and Felicity needed to face. They were both avoiding a serious discussion, but he knew that it would happen sooner rather than later. He wanted Felicity’s pregnancy to be stress free and to do that they needed to lay all their cards on the table.

They had decided to return to Roy and Thea's after dinner for a drink and the women were standing in the kitchen. Roy looked over to where Thea and Felicity were standing and then gave Oliver a smirk. "Those two women hold our balls in their hands."

Oliver looked Roy in surprise. He was finding that the young man had a sense of humor unlike anyone he had ever met. Well except Tommy.

Oliver sighed in agreement. “I can’t argue that.”

He gave Roy a piercing look. “What are your intentions towards my sister?”

Roy smiled and said. “I am going to marry her.”

Oliver took a sip of his beer. “Well what the hell is taking you so long?”

Roy lifted an eyebrow. “You sure are one to talk. Aren’t you the one putting the baby before the wedding?”

Oliver gave him a glare but could not argue.

“Listen, Thea and I have a great relationship. She is serious about her career and moving up in the fashion industry. I am just waiting for the right time. Thea is pretty independent and so fucking stubborn.”

Oliver laughed because he could hear the love in Roy’s voice.

“That is her Queen side. We are all stubborn.”

Roy gave him a look. “What about you? When are you going to propose? You do have a child on the way you know.”

Oliver’s face softened as he looked at Felicity and then down to her stomach. “Believe me, I do know.”

“Thea told me how her leaving messed you up. You need to deal with that.” Roy looked square at him. How did Roy know about his insecurity?

“I am not talking about this with you Roy. I hardly know you.”

“Well I am going to be your brother-in-law soon, but I get it. I will just leave you with a piece of advice. Communication is what keeps a relationship alive. Once the communication is gone the rest starts to whither, like a flower. Communication is the water.”

“Your twelve years old how do you know what keeps a relationship alive?” Oliver spoke harshly and instantly regretted it. He liked Roy and knew he was just trying to help. But he also didn’t like to think that maybe there was a kink in his relationship with Felicity and Roy was reminding him that there was one.

Roy snorted. “I have loved your sister since the first day I met her. We have had our ups and downs and believe it or not we have had our share of fights.” Oliver huffed a laugh. He knew his sister could be extremely stubborn.

“All I am saying is, don’t put off talking to her for too long. Because if you do, you might wake up one day and realize that you resent her.”

Oliver’s eyes flew to him holding disbelief and if you looked deep enough, awareness. He despite Roy being younger that he spoke the truth.

“When did you become such a relationship guru?”

“My parents. I grew in a home where I watched that resentment grow, and it eventually tore my family apart.”

Oliver looked at him and gave him a nod. He was about to say more when Felicity turned her head, laughing and looked at him. She and Thea walked back into the living room and sat down next to Roy and Oliver. Felicity placed her hand on his leg, and he took her hand and entwined their fingers.

“What are you two men gossiping about in here?” Thea teased.

Roy and Oliver looked at each other and Roy finally said, “I was just asking Oliver if you have always been so nosey.” He grinned at her.

“Nosey? What? I am not nosey. I just happen to love my brother and Felicity and want them to be happy. Is that so wrong?”

Oliver lifted his hands to let them know he was not getting in the middle of this conversation. Roy sat and put his arm around Thea tugging her to him.

“It’s called being nosey, but I still love you.” He kissed her nose and the rest of the evening was spent laughing and telling stories from Thea and Oliver’s childhood.

As they left for the evening, Felicity gave Thea and Roy a hug. Oliver shook Roy’s hand and leaned into him and said, “Thanks for the advice bro”, and then hugged his sister tight.

He kept sneaking glances at Felicity as he drove them home, but her attention was out the window, watching the scenery go by. She obviously had something on her mind as well and he was determined they would get everything out in the open when they got home.

***

Oliver sighed deeply as he braced his hands against the dresser after changing his clothes. Now was the time to talk to Felicity. He loved her. They were engaged and going to have a baby, even thought the only person that knew about the engagement was Tommy. They needed to have one more talk before he placed his heart completely in her hands.

She had changed and gone back into the living room, settling on the couch with a box of cheez-its and a bottle of water. He smiled as he walked in because her appetite had taken off the last few days, especially for junk food.

“Felicity, can we talk?”

He sat down beside her and she nodded as she licked her fingers and set the box on the coffee table. Oliver had to close his eyes for a moment because her licking her fingers was making his mind wander to naughtier subjects.

Felicity turned her body toward him, and a crease marred the skin between her eyes. “Is everything ok?”

Oliver took a deep breath. “Yes and no.”

He looked up into her vivid blue eyes and just decided to let it all out. “I have something that has been on my mind and I really think we need to talk about it.” Felicity moved closer and took his hand, but she did not say anything. “I am still bothered by the fact that when you got scared you left.”

Felicity’s eyes widened and then narrowed with understanding. Now she knew what had been bothering him the last few days.

Oliver removed his hands from hers and placed his forearms on his knees running his hands through his hair. It made his hair stand up all spikey and it tugged at Felicity’s heart.

“You left Felicity. You left a note and you were gone. I woke and my whole world was shattered.”

Felicity swallowed and looked down at her hands. She was ashamed for what she had done and how she had hurt Oliver. She also knew that he needed to work through his feelings. That THEY needed to work this through this so they could move forward, together.

He stood and paced as his hand absently stroked through is hair. “God when I think back to waking up and not knowing if I would be able to find you or ever see you again.” He visibly shudders. “I need to know why. I know that you told me that you got scared. That you were scared of you. I understand. But I can’t shake the feeling that there is more.”

He turned to her with his hands on his hips and hurt in his eyes.

Felicity twisted her hands in her lap and sat forward. She sighed and looked up at him, hoping she could put into words how she had felt that day.

“Oliver, do you have something about yourself that you hate? Something that if you could change you do so in a heartbeat?” It was a rhetorical question and Oliver knew she was not expecting him to answer so he kept silent. “Well I do.” She clears her throat. “I told you that I overheard my father talking to my Mom and what he said.”

Oliver can tell it is a hard memory or her each time she talks about it. Her voice catches before she continues.

“I told you about how that messed with my head. It made me question a lot of things about myself. One being how I would be as a parent.”

Oliver is not sure where this is going but he tried to relax his stance as he listens.

“That coupled with me thinking you wanted to wait on children just ended up being too much. I should not have run away, and I am sorry for that. I will always be so sorry for that.” Her eyes well up with tears and not able to handle the distance any longer, Oliver walks over and takes her in his arms.

He doesn’t want to ask but he has to, or he will always wonder. “Would you do it again?” The words are spoken so softly that Felicity lifts her head and meets his eyes to make sure she heard him right. He finds himself holding his breath as he waits for her to answer. The relief he feels when she does is profound.

“No.”

He feels a sense of peace come over his chest as he takes her back in his arms. She is trembling and holding onto him as if she will never let go. “I know I said this before Felicity but next time you have doubts about anything. Please just talk to me. We don’t have a chance if we don’t communicate.”

She shakes her head in agreement, her voice too choked up for words. Oliver pulls back and cups her face in his hands. “We are good now babe. Ok?”

Again, she just nods but she lifts onto her tip toes and places a kiss to his lips. He deepens the kiss, showing her just how much he loves and needs her. He lifts her into his arms and walks down the hall into the bedroom as their love for each other blossoms into something more.

As he holds her after making love, he finds that now he is content. Now he can move forward.

***

Things had been going great between them for the past few weeks. Things have been more than great, and they were both looking forward to her next Dr., appointment.

When he told his parents about the pregnancy they had been thrilled. He knew deep down that his Mother wished they had gotten married first, but the thought of having a grandchild overshadowed the disappointment.

Felicity had been busy most of the morning with laundry and Oliver finished getting dressed before making his way back down the hall. They could not put off talking any longer.

He stood leaning against the door jamb for a moment as he watched her fold the clothes. She looked beautiful wearing one of his t-shirts, a pair of shorts, barefoot, with her hair in a ponytail and no make-up.

“Hey.” He said the word softly so he would not startle her.

“Hey, I am just about done with the last load of laundry.” She wiped her brow dramatically. “Thank god.”

He laughed because he knew she hated doing laundry. He made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast and he smiled when he finally felt two arms slide around his waist. Felicity glanced around his shoulder at what he was making.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, are you making your French toast?”

He heard the excitement in her voice and grinned. “I thought the baby might enjoy them.” He could feel her bouncing up and down behind him and he laughed out loud. “And you too.”

Felicity walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. Oliver had already started the coffee and they both fell into sync as they moved around the kitchen and then sat down to eat.

“I thought tonight we could take the boys down to the park after I get home from work.” Oliver took a bite of his eggs. He had a plan for tonight, but everything had to perfect. He prayed she did not have plans.

Felicity sipped her coffee. “That sounds great. I have a few appointments today but nothing this afternoon. What time are you going to leave work?”

Oliver finished his plate and then stood and took it to the sink. “I should be home around five.”

Felicity finished as well and walked in behind him. She set her plate in the sink on top of his. “Don’t worry about these. I can take care of them this morning.” She motioned to the dishes and he leaned down and kissed her.

“Thanks babe. I need to get going because I have a meeting at 9:30 with the board.” He kissed her one more time and then smiled at her before heading out the door.

He had some calls to make and a smile flirted along his lips as he slid into his car.

He could not wait for tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this update. It will be the last one before the Epilogue. Thank you so much for taking this wonderful, fun journey with me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Oliver leaned back in his chair at his desk with a smile on his face. His day had gone so much better than expected. The calls he had were productive and based on the numbers that were coming in so far, the company was profiting from it. He had also just finished his last call with the people that meant the most to him and Felicity. He felt it was time that they shared their good news with everyone, so tonight at the dog park they would announce their engagement.

He pulled his inbox toward him as he read and signed the memos that had been piling up over the last couple of days. Now that things were finally right between him and Felicity, he found he could concentrate on work.

His lips twitched as he thought of her this morning, frustrated as she blew a piece of hair out of her face and tackled the laundry. She had looked so cute and he found himself thinking of her doing the same thing when her belly was sticking out.

He picked up his phone and pulled up her name and sent her a text. Just wanting to make her smile.

_O: You busy?_

_F: Nope. Just working out the kinks on that app I am doing for the City. Who knew that creating a benefits app would take so long?_

_O: ::smiley face emoji::_

_F: What’s up?_

_O: Just wanted to check on you and see how you are feeling._

_F: No nausea, so yay me._

_O: I have a surprise for you this evening, but you can just dress casual._

_F: Can you give me a hint?_

_O: Nope_

_F: Just a small one?_

_O: Nope_

_F: You know I hate surprises._

_O: You just say you hate surprises when you secretly love them. You really hate the wait._

_F: ::rolling eyes emoji:: I forget you know me too well._

_O: ::grinning emoji:: Be ready when I get home._

_F: Yes Sir._

Oliver laughed out loud because he could hear the sarcasm in her words. He could not wait for tonight.

***

A couple of hours later Felicity closed her computer with a soft click and ran a hand over her face. She had a productive day, but she had a headache. Some of the code she had created with causing a glitch in the app she was currently creating and so far, a work around had not corrected it. She needed a break, so she stood and stretched, her hand gently rubbing her stomach.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she realized she had completely worked through lunch. “Precious, you must be starving.”

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some crackers, cheese and a bottle of water. She thought about making some lunch, but she had been feeling a little queasy so for now she was sticking to crackers with cheese.

She sat on the couch with her snack and her water munching as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. Oliver had mentioned they would be walking the dogs to the park tonight and Felicity smiled. She was looking forward to it. Her scheduled had worked out to where she did not have any appointments for walks today so she was looking forward to going to the park. It was her favorite place to just relax.

She heard a key in the lock and set her plate on her tummy as Oliver walked in the door. He grinned when he saw her.

“Is this what I have to look forward to coming home to for the next few months?”

“Hey, don’t mock. Precious was hungry and my nausea was rearing its ugly head.”

Oliver frowned as he walked closer to her and sat down. He hated the thought of Felicity not feeling well. “I’m sorry babe. Do you feel like taking our walk later?”

“Yes. I am not going to miss that. I just think I needed something on my stomach. I forgot to eat lunch.” She gave him a reassuring smile and then her look turned to curiosity. “By the way, what are you doing home so early? I thought you wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours.”

Oliver settled back on the couch and placed her plate of cheese and crackers on the coffee table before pulling her into his arms. “I finished my calls early and I thought you and I could spend some time together.”

He leaned down taking her lips in a soft but firm kiss. Felicity sighed sweetly because if she was being honest, her hormones had been all over the place. The most recent place they had visited was Hornville and if she had ever doubted pregnancy hormones making a woman crave sex, well now she knew better.

Felicity slid her leg over his lap to straddle him and as she settled against him, she smiled against his lips when she felt his hard erection pressing against her jeans. She teased him as she rocked her hips against him, and he deepened the kiss with a groan.

Felicity’s hands slid up into his soft hair, gripping lightly as she spoke against his lips. “How much time do we have before we leave?”

She quickly lifted her arms as Oliver pulled her shirt up and over her head. He flicked the clasp of her bra and it fell away, falling to join her shirt on the floor. His hands immediately went to the button of her jeans as their bodies strained toward each other.

“We have a little over an hour.” His words were muffled because their lips stayed pressed against each other. Felicity reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it out of his pants and then over his head and then stood to remove her jeans and panties.

Oliver’s pupil’s dilated when she stood naked before him, a very small curve to her stomach where the child they had created together lay. He quickly undid the button on his slacks and then slid down the zipper before lifting his hips to push down his pants and boxers. Oliver saw her lick her lips when his hard cock came into view and he knew they were not going to make it to the bedroom.

As soon as his pants and boxers hit the floor Felicity moved onto his lap and their lips reconnected. The feel of her hot, wet center sliding along his cock made his hips jerk up and she smiled against him as she moved up slightly on her knees.

“Felicity don’t tease…” The plea in his voice made her body warm and the space between her legs start to ache. She needed to feel him inside of her. No games. No teasing.

She lifted onto her knees and then slowly lowered herself all the way down. They both let out a soft groan as she paused, and Oliver’s hands drifted to her hips. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, seductively before she started to move.

Oliver’s eyes closed and his head fell back when he felt her move over him. Every time he was inside her was heaven and he let his hands slide up and down her sides as she set the pace. She moved slowly at first, letting each of them feel every single inch, every single stroke. As their need for each other grew she moved faster, her moans like a litany of sins falling from her mouth.

Her head fell back as well and Oliver opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of her riding him, with her head thrown back, and her breasts thrust forward. Her nipples were hard pebbles of want and Oliver could not resist leaning forward and taking one in his mouth.

Felicity’s hands clenched in his hair as he tugged and sucked on her nipple. The feeling of him sliding in and out coupled with the tugging of his teeth ever so gently on her breast were combining to push her right over the fucking edge.

Her movements grew faster and her bouncing higher as she worked both of their bodies. Oliver could feel her body tensing over him and he let go of her nipple with a soft pop before sliding his hands up over her back and placed his hand over her shoulders. He held her body as he started to thrust up into her hard and before long Felicity threw back her head, closed her eyes and screamed out his name as she came. Hard.

Hearing and feeling her release Oliver continued thrusting until he quickly followed with a groan of her name. He released inside of her and held her right as their bodies trembled and then slowly came back down. She collapsed against his chest and snuggled her face into his neck. Oliver’s hands languidly stroked her back as their pants soon turned to deep breaths.

She pulled back and smiled at him and then picked up her phone to check the time.

Oliver glanced at her phone and then stroked her hair. “Time to go hu?”

She nodded with a small laugh. “Yes. I just hope you realize that I am so completely relaxed that napping on the bench when we get there may become my reality.”

Oliver laughed and lifted her as he stood, his hands underneath her ass. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked to the bedroom and then straight into the bathroom.

She smiled and kissed him softly. He set her down and started the water in the shower, getting the temperature just right before moving her inside.

They had time for a shower before they had to leave. However, despite his best efforts, they were late.

***

Felicity laughed as Oliver’s large stride dragged her along the sidewalk toward the dog park. She was not sure why he was in such a hurry. They were just taking the dogs to the park for Christ’s sake.

“Oliver slow down. I can barely keep up.” She huffed the words because she was practically jogging at his side to keep up. “What is the hurry?”

Oliver didn’t say a word. He was going to keep this as a surprise if it was the last thing he did. He had not planned on getting sidetracked in the shower. But when he had been faced with a wet, naked Felicity, all intentions of being on time had flown right out the window.

As they neared the gate to the park, Felicity noted that there seemed to be a lot of people in the park. She had never seen it so busy and then she started to recognize faces. As Oliver opened the gate and led them inside it dawned on her. All their family and friends were standing inside. Some had dogs and some did not but all where turning toward them with a smile, and some had knowing grins.

Felicity looked up at Oliver confused as they released Otis and Pascal from their leashes. She paid them no mind as they raced off to play with the other dogs.

“Oliver, what is going on?”

Oliver ignored her question as he took her hand and smiled at everyone. Felicity noticed Oliver’s parents, Tommy, Thea and Roy and a few other friends standing around.

“Hi everyone. Thank you so much for coming today. As most of you already know, Felicity and I are expecting a baby in a few months.”

Cheers rang out and a little laughter as Oliver placed a hand lovingly on her stomach. “We are so happy that we get to share this happy time with all of you.” He squeezed her hand and she tried to get his attention to find out what was going on.

“We also wanted to share more good news with each of you.” He looked down at her lovingly before turning back to the group. “I have asked Felicity to marry me and she said yes.”

There were shouts and clapping and exclamations of joy as he turned his loving eyes to her and smiled.

“Oliver.” His name came out on a whisper. He surprised her by asking all their family and friends to gather at one of her favorite places to announce their engagement. Her eyes shadowed over slightly as she looked around for her Mom. Of all people she was the one that Felicity wanted to be there the most.

Oliver leaned down to kiss her as people started toward them to congratulation them. “Honey, are you ok?”

The concern in his voice made her give him a small smile. “I was just wishing that my Mom was here.”

Felicity turned to their friends and Oliver’s family with a smile as hugs were starting to be given all around. She was having a conversation with Thea when there was a commotion at the gate to the park.

“Oh my god baby, I am so very sorry I am late. I had a hard time getting my boss to let me off and then you know how airports are these days. And I wasn’t sure how much to pack…”

Felicity turned toward the gate with a gasp as she saw her Mother walking in pulling her suitcase behind her. Oliver looked at her with a shrug and a wink before Felicity flew to her Mom and hugged her tightly.

Donna gently stroked her daughter’s hair. “Aw baby girl. Do you know how happy I am for you?” Donna pulled back and smiled at her. “When Oliver called me and told me he was purchasing me a ticket to be here for your engagement party, I about hit the floor. I mean I know I told you to put a ring on it, but I never imagined it would happen so soon.”

Felicity pulled back with a laugh as her Mother babbled. She knew her Mother had been secretly working with Thea to get them engaged so she did not for one minute believe that Donna was surprised by the quickness of the engagement.

Oliver walked over and Donna grabbed him into a hug. “Oh son. I cannot believe this day is finally here.” She giggled and Felicity rolled her eyes as Oliver looked at her with helpless eyes.

Donna pulled back and laughed as Thea ran over and gave her a huge hug.

“Oh my god. Can you believe it Donna?” Thea looked at Oliver and Felicity with a smile. “We didn’t have to do a damn thing to make these two see reason.”

They looked at Oliver and Felicity with an arm around one another and their other hands on their hips. Oliver rolled his eyes and turned pulling Felicity with him. They made their rounds to their friends and then walked up to Robert and Moira.

Moira hugged her tightly. “Felicity, Robert and I are so happy for you both.”

Robert hugged Oliver and slapped him on the shoulder. “We couldn’t be more thrilled son.”

“Thank you both.” Felicity slipped underneath Oliver’s arm as he tugged her close.

“I will call you next week and we can talk about the wedding.” Moira smiled and Felicity nodded. She knew that Moira, Donna and Thea would all three but right into the wedding arrangements. But she would not have it any other way.

She looked up at Oliver. “You did all of this for me?”

He kissed her softly. “Yes. I thought since you love this park so much that it would be a fun way to announce our engagement.”

She smiled up at him as the realization of how lucky she was sunk in. She had a wonderful man who loved her unconditionally and had a baby on the way. They had family who would do anything for them, and Felicity smiled as the day turned to evening.

She knew that no matter what happened going forward that she and Oliver would fight through it together.

They would have their happy ending.


	26. Epilogue

Felicity sat on the couch with her computer in her lap, her fingers were on the keys, but her eyes were on the floor. A soft smile curved her lips as she looked at her son Lucas, lying in his bouncer. What made her heart swell was Otis and Pascal. Pascal always must be within two feet of Lucas. Since the day they moved Lucas into his nursery, Pascal had taken to sleeping in the nursery near the crib. Her smile brightens when she looks to the other side of Lucas and there is Otis staring down at him as if he is the most fascinating person in the world. Well, he _IS_ the most fascinating 9-month-old person to them.

She laughs softly as Lucas coos at Otis, his little chubby hand reaching towards him. Otis licks his fingers, his tail wagging back and forth in excitement. To say that Otis and Pascal have a special relationship with Lucas is an understatement.

Felicity glances toward the door as she hears keys in the lock and her smile brightens again when Oliver walks into the room.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you home this early. How did things go today?”

Oliver smiled when he saw the scene before him. Lucas flanked by Otis and Pascal with his beautiful wife sitting watch on the couch. Of course, she had a laptop in her lap.

Oliver placed his keys on the side table as he walked over and picked Lucas up into his arms. He would never get tired of holding or just looking at their son. He was the most beautiful thing Oliver had ever seen. Well, next to his wife.

He sat down with Lucas on his lap giving him a kiss before kissing Felicity. “Things went great today. Our meeting with Saber Technologies went just like I had hoped. They are coming on board. Our bid was accepted. And because things went as planned, I decided to give myself the afternoon off to spend with my family.”

“Oliver that is great news. This is going to push QC to a whole new level in technology.”

Oliver bounced Lucas on his knees. “How was your day?”

Felicity sighed and closed her computer placing it on the coffee table. “Overall things are great. I have six new potential clients that I have to meet with, and I am about to close out two of the apps I was creating.”

Felicity’s business had taken off after she completed the Healthcare app. She was now considering bringing on a second person and she and Oliver had been spending weekends looking for her some office space. Of course it had to be big enough to house a desk, two dogs and a baby.

Oliver noted the exhaustion in her face. Lucas had been fussy lately but Oliver had been helping by getting up during the night so Felicity could rest. He had come to enjoy the quiet time with his son. “Are you ok babe? You look tired.”

As if on cue Felicity yawned and then laughed as she threw a hand over her mouth. “I am. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Why don’t you take a nap? I have Lucas, and Tommy isn’t arriving for dinner until seven.”

Felicity smiled wistfully as she watched Lucas grabbing for Otis’ tail. The dog was turning in circles and almost had a smile on his face. Lucas baby giggled each time Otis’ tail brushed his hand.

“Well I have something I need to tell you first.” Felicity turned so she was facing Oliver and Lucas, her eyes watering slightly. Dammit, she told herself she would not get emotional. Of course, that was hard for her to do these days.

Oliver’s forehead crinkled into a frown. “Felicity what is it? Is everything ok? Is it Lucas……?”

Felicity shook her head, “No honey. Lucas is fine. I am fine.” She took a deep breath. Ok, just spit it out Smoak.

“Lucas is going to be a big brother.”

The words rushed out of her mouth and at first, they did not register with Oliver. He stared at her as if she had just spoken gibberish. She waited patiently and when it finally kicked in her husband’s beautiful smile spread across his face.

“Your pregnant?”

Felicity nodded and patted her belly. “Two months.”

Otis and Pascal’s ears perked up as Oliver said to Lucas, “Did you hear that bubba? You are going to be a big brother!” He looked over at Felicity and then pulled her to him and kissed her head.

“Well I take this to mean you are happy.” Felicity teased.

“Felicity, I was happy the day you became my wife, this is beyond happy.”

“We have our first doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” Felicity patted his knee and stood. Oliver leaned down and placed Lucas back in his bouncer.

“Where are you going? We have to celebrate.” Oliver looked at her with his eyes shining but she also saw the look. The look that always took her breath away and made her belly flip. But that had to wait.

“Oh no big fella. I am going down that hallway and into our bedroom where I am going to crawl into our bed, ALONE, and take that nap you just offered.”

She walked closer and kissed his lips. “Celebrating is what got us into this situation in the first place.”

“Felicity have I told you just how much I love you?”

“Every day my love, every day.”


End file.
